Au delà des apparences
by AngeLaet
Summary: Et si les apparences étaient plus que trompeuses...Et si elle avait osé...Et si il...Et s'ils s'étaient aimés...Venez le découvrir.
1. Prologue : Expérience fâcheuse

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) Angeline et moi même (Laet) sont très heureuse et très impatiente de vous faire découvrir notre bébé, enfin!**

**Personnages principaux : Edward et Bella**

**Rated M : Et oui lemon en prévision!**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un petit clin d'œil à nos marraines, Candy et Bella8783!**

**Sans plus attendre, régalez vous, et Ange vous retrouve en bas!**

* * *

**Prologue : Expérience fâcheuse.**

Ah! Cours de sport! Ma hantise! Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas bon, mais je n'aime mon corps, comparé à celui de mon frère Emmet, je suis......Comment dire.....une branche de chêne et lui en est le tronc.

Et oui, je suis plutôt réservé dans le genre. On va dire que Dame Nature n'a pas été physiquement généreuse avec moi et ça ne m'aide pas à aller vers les autres! Ma mère me console en me disant que je deviendrais un bel homme, aussi beau que mon grand frère et mon père, «c'est dans les gênes», dit-elle, ben je crois qu'elle et mon père Carlisle ont oublié un ingrédient lors de ma conception!

La tenue obligatoire pour le sport, c'est short et t-shirt. Là, je ne peux pas cacher mes bras squelettiques et mes jambes fines. Pourtant, sous cet aspect chétif, je suis assez vif.

Et puis, il y a ces filles qui me font une vie de merde chaque jour que Dieu fait! Surtout une qui ne peut apparemment pas me sentir! Elles qui ne se préoccupent que de leur physique et par conséquent celui des autres «si inférieur» -surtout le mien- à leurs yeux.

Bref, de toute façon, il faut que j'y aille car j'ai déjà entendu la sonnerie qui annonce le changement de cours et fidèle au bon élève que je suis, je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

C'est donc à reculons que je me jette dans l'arène en me demandant ce que ces pestes de pompom girls vont bien pouvoir me faire aujourd'hui. Je me change et arrive dans le gymnase et à mon grand étonnement, elles ne sont pas là!

Ces 4 filles sont l'horreur de mes jours de semaine. Il n'y a pas un jour où elles ne m'humilient pas en public! Mais déjà, si en sport elles ne sont pas là, ça me laisse 2 heures de répits!

Le doute subsiste sur leur arrivée car je suis en avance par rapport au reste de la classe. Je suis quelqu'un de très solitaire, et timide donc je ne m'attarde pas dans les vestiaires. Ce n'est pas forcément par choix mais les gens ne viennent pas vers moi. On va dire que je ne suis pas taillé dans le même moule que les gens populaires de ce lycée. Ils me considèrent plus comme l'intello de service qui peut les aider à faire un exercice de maths!

J'attends donc sur le banc de touche que les autres aient fini de se changer. Aujourd'hui, c'est volley, ça me va, dans le sens ou le prof me dit que j'ai un bon smash, mais je n'aime pas les sports collectif!

Enfin voilà la classe qui arrive dans un brouhaha incompréhensible. Je me lève du banc afin de me mettre dans le groupe, enfin au maximum de mes capacités!

On va dire que je me trouve à 1m sur la droite du groupe, c'est assez proche, non?

Le coach commence à nous expliquer le déroulement du cours et à ce moment-là, je me sent réellement soulagé de ne pas voir mon cauchemar dans les alentours.

C'est alors que, très concentré sur le discours du prof, je ne me suis pas méfié. Les sourires sur le visage de mes camarades ne m'alertent pas et pourtant!

Je sens deux mains s'accrocher au revers de mon short et puis un courant d'air glacial se promener sur mes parties intimes! OH MON DIEU! Elles sont là! Il fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose à un moment de la journée, et ce moment, c'était maintenant!

Je me retrouve donc devant toute ma classe qui est morte de rire, le short et le caleçon sur les chevilles, et tétanisé par ce qui vient de se passer! Heureusement que le prof a pitié de moi car je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cette position.

Je les vois! Les quatre pourries qui rendent mes journées épouvantables depuis maintenant deux ans! Elles ont cet air fier de ce qu'elles ont manigancé dans leur yeux et pouffent comme les autres!

Rorhhhhhhh! Encore une journée de gachée!

* * *

**À toi Ange**

**Merci Let.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu? Je vous vois déjà vous dire «oh, le pauvre» ou «quelle s****e ces filles!» mais qui sont-ils?**

**Et bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à nous donner vos impressions en appuyant sur le petit bouton vert en bas.....**

**A bientôt pour avoir des réponses et le premier chapitre.**


	2. Par amour du livre

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, SURPRISE!!!!!!!!**

**Voici le premier chapitre de notre bébé et par la même occasion des réponses à certaines de vos questions.**

**Tout d'abord, nous remercions les revieweuses (et reviewers) anonymes.**

**Milly : Merci pour ta review et si tu veux savoir qui sont ces s*l*p*s, continues à lire!!!**

**Cathou : merci pour tes encouragements. Laet te fait un gros bisous. Et ben moi aussi tiens!**

**lion&lamb : il y avait plein d'indices sur le sexe de notre bouc émissaire, lis plus bas et tu sauras tout.... ou presque!**

**Dodo : déjà, on t'adore!!!! Et puis, tu es efficace, il faut croire que tes affiches WANTED ont fonctionné car les nunuches tant attendues ont été retrouvées! Merci pour ta review. Biz biz.**

**Chouchou n°2 : Tu le sais que je te kiffe? Merci pour ta review et de nous suivre.**

**Maintenant les filles, vous reste plus qu'à admirer notre bout de chou, et on se retrouve en bas avec Laet.**

**Gros bisous à nos marraines adorées, on vous aime!!!!!!!!!!! (Candy/Nabelle)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Par Amour du Livre**

Nous sommes Jeudi, il est 18h30, et il y a ce devoir de Biologie à faire pour Lundi. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve à la bibliothèque afin de travailler un peu sur le sujet.

Me voilà absorbé dans mon livre en train d'étudier..... l'anatomie féminine. Il est vrai qu'avec le physique que j'ai, le corps féminin m'est totalement inconnu! Avec mes lunettes «cul-de-bouteille», mon appareil dentaire et mes cheveux en bataille, je n'attire pas vraiment le sexe opposé! Mais ce n'est pas trop grave car ce que nous n'avons jamais gouté ne nous manque jamais, n'est-ce pas?

Je suis très bon élève et les autres viennent me parler surtout pour me demander conseils ou des explications sur un cours.

Soudain, comme si un sixième sens m'habitait, mes yeux se lèvent de mon livre, aussi passionnant soit-il, pour se poser sur cette fille. La plus belle créature qui m'ait été permis de voir.... Bella Swan. Elle est la capitaine de l'équipe de pompom girls du lycée. Ses boucles châtains tombant sur ces épaules quand elles ne sont pas attachées en queue de cheval les jours d'entrainement... ces yeux chocolats profonds qui me transpercent quand elle les pose sur moi... Je la désire secrètement, sa seul présence me donne un féroce appétit, mais elle est en couple avec Mike Newton, qui est lui-même le capitaine et le quaterback de l'équipe de football. Et à tout les deux, ils sont LE couple le plus populaire des alentours...

De nos trois ans de lycée, la seule chose qu'elle sait de moi est que je m'appelle Edward Cullen et que je suis assis à côté d'elle en biologie.

Ce qu'elle ne sait pas en revanche, c'est que je la connais mieux pour ma part. Elle vient tous les mardis et jeudis dans cette bibliothèque un peu à l'écart de la ville pour y emprunter des livres, et quelques fois, elle s'assoit pour en lire une partie au calme sur un des sofas. Elle aime la littérature classique et aussi les poèmes. Elle a ses fossettes lorsqu'elle sourit à un passage qui lui plait et aussi, son teint devient plus rosé à certains moments, et dans ce cas, je devine que le passage n'est pas très catholique.

Je la connais depuis longtemps, depuis toujours en réalité; mais nous n'avons jamais été proches.

Cette attraction qu'elle a sur moi est inexplicable. Et certainement pas réciproque, au contraire!

Elle est sa bande de bimbo de pompom girls sont les pires pestes avec moi et tous les coups fourrés qu'elles m'ont fait sont si nombreux qu'il faudrait un livre de mille pages pour seulement les résumer.

Dans tous les cas, c'est pour pouvoir l'observer discrètement que je viens réviser ici, parce que chez moi je peux le faire tranquillement depuis qu'Emmett, mon grand frère, est parti.

Il est à Yale, la plus prestigieuse université des États-Unis pour continuer son cursus et devenir éducateur sportif avec les adolescents. Au lycée, il était dans l'équipe de football mais il est parti il y a deux ans maintenant. Et depuis, les «déesses diaboliques» comme j'aime les appeler me font une vie d'enfer.

Il y a d'abord Angela, une beauté asiatique comme on en voit rarement. Avec de longs cheveux noirs ébène qui lui descendent sur le bas des reins et des yeux en amande de la même couleur avec cet air malin en plus, elle retourne le cœur de chaque garçon qui s'approche d'elle sauf Ben, avec qui elle sort depuis le début l'année scolaire. Il fait, lui aussi, parti de l'équipe de football du lycée et est très populaire.

Ensuite, nous avons à faire à Jessica, ni blonde, ni brune, avec de grands yeux bleus, elle a une assurance à toute épreuve. Qui elle, est avec Tyler, un autre membre de l'équipe.

Puis nous avons Rosalie. Cette fille a plus l'allure d'une fille de l'est. Il émane d'elle une grâce et une beauté que je pense n'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Elle est, si on peut dire, la force du groupe, personne ne se serait amusé à se mesurer à sa colère et à son caractère dur et froid. Elle fait la paire avec Lauren qui affiche cet air hautain sur son visage quelle que soit la personne à qui elle lance un regard. A croire que personne ne leur arrive à la cheville!

Et enfin, il y a Bella. Cette fille qui vient deux fois par semaine dans ce lieu dédié à la lecture alors que la journée, elle est des plus superficielles. Comme-ci, une fois dans cet endroit, elle se débarrassait de son costume de peste, car oui je pense que Bella joue la comédie devant ses «amies», au fond, elle n'est pas ce qu'elle veut faire paraître.

Comme à chaque fois, elle va pousser la porte qui la mène dans cette bibliothèque tout en regardant s'il n'y a personne qu'elle connaît qui pourrait la surprendre. Comme si c'était honteux de lire! Elle va choisir un livre, passer devant moi, me faire un pseudo sourire et me dire bonjour, en continuant de surveiller les alentours! On ne sait jamais, si on la voyait me regarder!!!!

Aujourd'hui, elle a emprunté Les fleurs du mal de Baudelaire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle l'emprunte, et je vois à ses rougissements que mon petit cadeau lui fait plaisir. Oui, j'ai caché une petite fleur séchée à l'intérieur, mais elle ne se doutera jamais que c'est moi et peut-être pensera-t-elle que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence et que ça ne lui est pas destiné. Mais pourtant elle la garde.

Elle reste longtemps sur la même page. Je me lève et marche jusqu'à l'étagère qui se trouve derrière elle, prétextant prendre un livre. Je me retourne légèrement, histoire de voir quelle page elle lit et relit.

_**- Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière mon dos?**_ Dit-elle sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Je sursaute et fais tomber mon livre!

Je ne réponds pas et file me rassoir à ma place me plongeant dans le livre. Je me risque à la regarder, elle me regarde avec un sourire au coin puis se remet dans son livre. Ouf!

**POV Bella**

Ça y est la journée de cours est finie et je vais pouvoir me mettre à ma passion : les livres!

Depuis toute petite j'ai cette soif de lire qui me permet de m'évader de cette vie quelques fois superficielle. J'aime être pompom girl et la popularité que cela m'apporte mais ça ne fait pas parti, à mon avis de la beauté de la vie. Enfant, ma mère me lisait des poèmes avant de m'endormir et je ne me lasserai jamais de voir ces mots aussi parfaitement mélangés sur ces pages blanches. Le bruit des feuilles que je tourne est le son le plus mélodieux que je n'ai jamais entendu jusqu'alors.

Je doute que mes amies soient compréhensives à ce sujet. Elles sortent et se téléphonent pendant des heures pour parler maquillage et produits de beauté tout les soirs. Je me mêle à leur petit jeu de temps en temps mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le cas.

Comme tous les mardis et jeudis depuis toujours, je me rends à cette bibliothèque en dehors de la ville afin que personne ne puisse me surprendre. Ça peut paraître idiot mais je me suis bâti une popularité et une réputation au lycée depuis toute ces années et ça serait dur pour moi de m'en passer.

J'arrive donc devant l'endroit de mes rêves et fais le geste tant attendu depuis deux jours! Je pousse la porte de ma caverne aux merveilles.

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais dévorer comme livre mais aujourd'hui, comme certaines fois j'aime à le faire, je vais commencer ici, sur une des banquettes au milieu des étagères de livres. Entourée par cette odeur si particulière que dégage cet endroit, l'odeur des livres. Chacun a son propre parfum, un peu comme les vins qui ont une robe et un arôme qui les rend si unique.

J'observe, scrute les étagères à la recherche de la perle rare qui nourrira ma soif. Mes yeux s'arrêtent tout à coup sur un ouvrage qui revient souvent entre mes mains. Il est vrai que cette œuvre fait remonter tant de souvenir en moi. C'est ce recueil qui ornait notre étagère et que ma mère ouvrait chaque soir afin de m'aider à plonger dans les bras de Morphée. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas un strict de mots de ce qu'elle me lisait mais sa voix mélodieuse me faisait ressentir leur force.

Avec le temps, et l'expérience, j'ai appris à apprécier chaque vers, chaque pied, chaque subtilité des compositions de ce poète.

Ça y est, c'est décidé, je vais à nouveau prendre les Fleurs du Mal de Baudelaire. Les lire et les relire et penser à ma mère qui ne me les lira plus. Elle est partie il y a longtemps maintenant, me laissant avec Charly. Et depuis pas plus de deux appels par an, mon anniversaire et la bonne année!

Je saisis donc l'objet de mes désirs et me dirige vers le sofa. Quand j'aperçois Edward. Il est là à chaque fois que je viens, mais je n'ai pas peur qu'il dise quoique ce soit sur mes visites secrètes. Il est trop terrorisé par ce que la bande des pompom girl peut lui faire...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, avec les filles je deviens quelqu'un d'autres. Je suis le mouvement. Souvent, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elles font mais je suis quand même. J'ai trouvé une place dans ce lycée et je ne veux pas que mes amies m'abandonnent comme l'a fait ma mère.

Mais en ce qui concerne Edward, c'est bizarre. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter toutes leurs idées pour l'humilier. Il est à coté de moi en biologie et je dois dire que derrière son physique plutôt ingrat il faut l'avouer, il dégage quelque chose qui fait qu'il m'attire. Mais pour le bien de ma vie sociale en aucun cas, je n'irai lui parler et pire encore, je participe à chaque coup des pompom girl! Normal non? Je suis la capitaine! Il est de mon devoir de donner cette image, de soutenir mon équipe même si pour ça, je dois sortir avec le capitaine de l'équipe que je supporte, Mike Newton.

Ici, tout est différent et en passant à coté de lui, je lui dis simplement bonjour en lui souriant faiblement. Il me regarde à peine et me repond par un simple hochement de tête.

Je m'installe dans mon fauteuil et ouvre le livre en le feuilletant. Je tomberai sur le poème qui aura toute mon attention ce soir. C'est alors que les pages s'arrêtent et que mes yeux deviennent ronds comme des soucoupes quand je découvre ce qui se cache entre elles. Une fleur séchée, un bouton d'or a été glissé entre deux poèmes et pas des moindres, il s'agit d'un de ceux que je ne me suis jamais lassée de lire.

Il s'appelle «_parfum exotique_» et ma mère me le lisait au moins une fois par semaine. Mais c'est seulement depuis que je LE connais que j'en comprends le sens.

_Quand, les deux yeux fermés, en un soir chaud d'automne,  
Je respire l'odeur de ton sein chaleureux,  
Je vois se dérouler des rivages heureux  
Qu'éblouissent les feux d'un soleil monotone; _

_Une île paresseuse où la nature donne  
Des arbres singuliers et des fruits savoureux;  
Des hommes dont le corps est mince et vigoureux,  
Et des femmes dont l'œil par sa franchise étonne. _

_Guidé par ton odeur vers de charmants climats,  
Je vois un port rempli de voiles et de mâts  
Encore tout fatigués par la vague marine, _

_Pendant que le parfum des verts tamariniers,  
Qui circule dans l'air et m'enfle la narine  
Se mêle dans mon âme au chant des mariniers._

Cette fleur, au niveau de magnifique sonnet, ne peut être qu'une coïncidence mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à un signe du destin. Pathétique! Mais que la fille qui n'a jamais rêvé au destin et au prince charmant me jette la première pierre.

Je reste longtemps à lire et relire cet assemblage parfait d'alexandrins, ou peut-être peu de temps je ne saurai le dire mais tout un coup une présence se fait sentir derrière moi et ce parfum... Hum!

Je me surprends à rêver que ce soit lui, la fleur! Quelle idiote je fais, avec toutes les entourloupes qui lui étaient destinés et dont je suis la complice!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans mes réflexions mais je me décide enfin à reprendre ma comédie quotidienne.

_**- Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu fais derrière mon dos? **_Je ne quitte pas mon livre et son trésor des yeux mais essaye de paraître sèche.

Je le sens se tendre derrière moi et le son brutal du livre qu'il tenait tombant sur le sol se fait entendre dans la pièce.

Je le vois alors contourner l'étagère et reprendre sa place initiale. Il a l'air déçu de mon comportement ou peut-être est-ce de s'être fait surprendre mais l'expression de son visage me fait un pincement au cœur.

Plus que deux semaines Edward et toute cette mascarade sera terminée. Tout.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhh! ben on en apprend un peu plus!! non?**

**J'espères que ça vous a plu!! dites oui!!!! Juste le fait de poster plus tôt vous fait plaisir au moins!! hein?**

**Bisous à tous, on vous adore!! n'oubliez pas la touche verte!!!! please!!! *supplie***


	3. Remise des diplômes

**Je vous vois trépigner d'impatience hein? Et bien, le voilà!!!**

**Ce chapitre a été un chapitre difficile à écrire car..... ben vous verrez bien pourquoi.**

**On va répondre aux reviews anonymes (et même plus qu'anonymes pour la première) : **

**;)() (et oui c'était bien ça son nom!): bon, toi, plus anonyme que ça, tu meurs. Lol. Merci pour ta review. Nous espérons que tu adoreras aussi ce chapitre...**

**Notre Candy adorée : Tu as bien été la première avant ta voisine mais il y a eu notre anonyme anonyme avant toi, désolées.**

**J'espère vraiment que tes visions sont toujours aussi prémonitoires. Comme ça, vous aurez tout le loisir de nous lire...**

**Merci pour ta review, on t'aimeuh!**

**Missy : Pourquoi dans 2 semaines? Ben descends et continues à lire.... merci de nous suivre et pour ta review.**

**Lion&lamb : nous aussi ça nous a fait du mal pour notre Edward chéri d'écrire ce chapitre mais c'était encore plus dur d'écrire celui qui est là. C'est vrai qu'on a du mal à l'imaginer moche mais ça change non? Va-t-il changer au cours de l'histoire? Ben je sais pas. A voir! Merci pour ta review et on espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant voire plus.**

**Cathou : Oui «Edward» et «physique ingrat» sont bien dans la même phrase.... lol! Dans 2 semaines, nous y voici! Et effectivement, TOUT sera fini. Merci pour ta review et gros gros bisous de nous deux.**

**Potine : Merci pour ta review et de nous lire. La vie est injuste c'est vrai mais bon, tout a une fin.**

**Mayline : merci pour tes review, nous sommes heureuses que notre fic te captive. C'est un honneur pour nous. Gros bisous.**

**Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas avec Laet.**

**Bonne lecture les filles.**

**Biz,**

**Ange.**

* * *

**Remise des diplômes**

**POV Bella**

Voilà! Ça y est! La remise des diplômes et la fin de cette comédie!

Cela fait déjà 3 ans que je joue l'acte de la capitaine des pompom girl du lycée, de la fille populaire que tout le monde aime ou fait semblant d'aimer, et de l'amoureuse transie du capitaine de l'équipe de football au théâtre de la vie.

Ce matin, je me suis levée tôt. Impossible de dormir, cette boule dans mon estomac.....

Je me rend compte que c'est enfin terminé et que chacun va prendre son chemin et que je ne serai plus obligée de faire semblant d'être pleinement heureuse.

Quand j'y réfléchis, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas passé de pires années de toute ma vie que celles du lycée.

Il est 7h15, et je sors du lit pour filer dans la douche. Le jet d'eau en mode massage, je profite de la chaleur pour me détendre, en vain. Je pense à Edward. Quelle idiote j'ai été depuis 2 ans à suivre l'équipe comme un mouton qui suit son troupeau! Je suis faible! La capitaine c'est moi non? Il n'est pourtant pas méchant. Et cette odeur, son parfum, hum...! De toute façon, ça ne sert plus à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Ce soir, tout sera fini, nous partirons chacun de notre coté, et si j'ai bien compris les bruits de couloir, il part en Alaska donc j'espère qu'il oubliera vite ces deux ans de torture qui lui ont été infligées, qu'ON lui a infligée. Je me sens si coupable, ça commençait vraiment à me ronger de l'intérieur!

Je regarde l'heure sur la pendule de la salle de bain et ça fait déjà presque 1h que je suis dans la douche alors je me décide à sortir. Mon estomac est toujours noué. J'enroule ma serviette autour de mon corps et retourne dans ma chambre. Je m'affale sur mon lit et face à moi, je vois ma toge sur un cintre, bleu marine avec les contours jaunes, très seyant. Celle que je vais devoir porter par dessus mon uniforme de pompom girl lors de la remise des diplômes. Je l'observe longuement, un sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, je sors de mes pensées en entendant mon père qui se prépare un petit déjeuner à la cuisine.

Je m'habille très vite avec ce qui me tombe sous la main. Peut importe les habits que je mets, je vais me changer avant de partir tout a l'heure. Ben oui, je ne vais quand même pas risquer de tacher mon costume!

Je descends enfin afin d'avaler quelque chose et de ne pas m'évanouir avant de monter sur l'estrade!

Mon père m'accueille avec un grand sourire, il me semble y lire de la fierté et ça me réchauffe le cœur.

_**- Bonjour Bella! Comment vas-tu ce matin? Pas trop excitée par cette journée?**_

_**- Bonjour P'pa! Ça va. Tu te rends compte, c'est la fin?**_

_**- Oui je me rends très bien compte que ma fille va partir à l'université...**_ Il fait une petite mine boudeuse mais son sourire en coin me rassure.

_**- Papa!!!! Je ne pars pas pour toute la vie quand même et puis je reviendrais!!!**_

_**- En plus je te signale qu'il nous reste 2 mois tout entiers pour en profiter avant mon départ.**_

_**- Ouais...... **_Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. _**Tiens! Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner de diplômée!!!!**_

_**- Merci papa mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu beaucoup quand même?**_ Dis-je en éclatant de rire.

En effet, nous ne voyons même plus la table. Il s'y trouve du café, du lait, plusieurs bouteilles de différents jus de fruits, des œufs brouillés, du bacon, du pain grillé, des kiwis, des oranges, et j'en passe.....

_**- Tu sais que je ne suis pas un ogre quand même, hein?**_

Il me fait ses petits yeux d'enfants qui a fait une bêtise, il est trop marrant.

Je mange donc mon super petit déjeuner mais il y en a vraiment pour au moins 5 personnes comme moi!!! Je le remercie encore de cette attention et débarrasse la table.

Je me suis arrangée pour rester seule ce matin à la maison? Charlie est parti rendre visite à Billy, son meilleur ami et j'en profite pour me prélasser en attendant l'heure de partir.

Je suis assise en tailleur sur mon lit et lis une énième fois LE poème. Depuis jeudi, il y a 2 semaines, il n'y a pas une journée où je n'ai pas pensé à cette fleur. D'ailleurs, même si je ne sais pas à qui elle était destinée ou même si elle était destinée à quelqu'un en particulier, je l'ai conservée. C'est tellement romantique!

En tout cas, je n'ai encore pas rendu le recueil et je le lis et relis tout les soirs.

Il est 12h45 et j'entends la voiture de Charlie se garer dans l'allée. Ce qui signifie que je vais devoir me préparer. Nous avons rendez-vous à 13h30 devant le lycée afin de commencer à nous installer pour la remise des diplômes qui débute à 14h.

J'enfile donc ma tenue de pompom et la robe traditionnelle de diplômée. En passant devant mon recueil de poèmes, je me saisis de la fleur et la met sur mon cœur, comme porte bonheur, bien installée dans mon soutien-gorge. Pendant ce temps, Mon père se prépare. Je crois qu'il met un costume mais il ne me l'a pas montré avant aujourd'hui pour dieu sait quelle raison. Je descend au salon et il est déjà prêt en train de m'attendre. Je vois la fierté dans ses yeux, et les larmes menacent de couler sur mon visage maquillé. J'arrive cependant à les retenir et je sers mon père dans mes bras.

_**- Comme ce costume te va bien Bella!**_ Dit-il sur un ton plus qu'amusé.

Il est vrai que ça change des tenues de tous les jours qui sont beaucoup plus........ Comment dire..... courtes et sexy!

Mon père me propose son bras et je le prends avec plaisir pour sortir de la maison. On se dirige vers la voiture, il m'ouvre la portière et attend que je sois installée pour la fermer. Il s'installe à son tour et démarre. Soudain une pensée me vient et je me mets à crier. Il freine brusquement et me regarde avec un air mi effrayé mi interrogatif.

_**- J'ai oublié mon chapeau de diplômée!**_ Murmure-je honteuse de ma réaction excessive.

_**- Mais bordel Bella!!! On aurait pu avoir un accident!!! Il suffisait de me le dire!!! **_

Il avait raison.

Il fait demi-tour. Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas loin! A peine dans l'allée, je saute de la voiture et ouvre la maison. Mon couvre-chef est sur la table de la cuisine. Je refais le chemin inverse et me réinstalle dans la voiture. Il est 13h15, et nous ne sommes pas trop loin du lycée.

A 13h30, nous attendons patiemment que le principal nous donne ses instructions. D'ailleurs, le voilà!

_**- Chers élèves et parents, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir en ce merveilleux jours mais afin d'éviter les problèmes d'organisation, je demanderai aux parents accompagnant de rejoindre les chaises installées dans la cour et d'attendre le début de la cérémonie.**_

Mon père a l'air déçu de devoir partir mais il me prend dans ses bras et me souhaite bon courage. Je le regarde s'éloigner. Moi aussi, j'aurai aimé qu'il reste.

_**- Ah, Bella, te voilà enfin!!!! on t'attendait!!**_ Cria Rosalie.

_**- Salut les filles!**_

_**- Oh! faut qu'on te dise, on a préparé un truc, tu vas rire!!**_ Je reconnais la voix nasillarde de Jessica.

Oh non! Elles ne vont quand même pas lui faire un coup aujourd'hui!

**POV Edward**

Ah ben au moins on est tous à égalité avec ses toges! En espérant qu'aujourd'hui mes bourreaux soient indulgents ou encore mieux qu'elles m'oublient. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de finir mon cursus dans ce lycée par une humiliation de plus.

J'ai encore eu le droit à mon petit coup fourré la semaine dernière. Ben heureusement que j'habite près du lycée!!! A la pause de midi, je rentre chez moi manger et quand je suis revenu, je me suis dirigé, comme à mon habitude, vers mon casier. Jusque là tout est normal. Sauf que quand j'ai ouvert mon casier, il y a eu une explosion du tonnerre et je me suis retrouvé couvert de sauce tomate!!! J'ignore comment elles ont fait et je n'ai pas envie de savoir; mais en tout cas, non seulement j'ai raté la première heure de cours car j'ai du rentrer me changer, et en plus, tout les élèves présents étaient morts de rire.

En tout cas, aujourd'hui, c'est enfin la fin de cette torture et j'aimerai finir cette année en beauté!  
Je suis devant le proviseur qui nous donne ses instructions et entre quelques têtes qui sont devant moi, j'aperçois la chevelure de Bella. Même de dos, elle est reconnaissable à mes yeux! Je crois que malgré sa complicité dans tout ce que j'ai pu subir, c'est la personne que je vais le plus regretter.

Ma mère part s'installer sur les chaises prévues pour les accompagnant et nous, les élèves, nous mettons devant. Au premier rang se trouvent les pompom girls, l'équipe de football et... moi!  
A croire que le destin s'acharne. Enfin presque car ce n'est pas le destin qui m'a fait bon élève. En tout cas, étant le meilleur élève de ma promotion, je dois faire le discours de fin d'année devant tout le monde.

La cérémonie débute enfin, il est 14h10. Les élèves passent un par un devant le proviseur afin de prendre leurs diplômes et voilà mon tour.

_**- Mr Cullen, je suis très fier de vous compter parmi nos élèves. Je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à obtenir le succès escompté dans cette université de médecine. Toutes mes félicitations!**_

_**- Merci Mr le proviseur.**_ Dis-je avec timidité.

_**- A tout à l'heure jeune homme pour votre discours.**_ Me lança-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Nous nous réinstallons à notre place et je commence à partir au pays de mes rêves quand soudain, j'entends mon nom. C'est l'heure!!! Je me lève donc de mon siège et commence à me diriger vers les marches qui me mèneront à l'échafaud. Je passe devant toute l'équipe de sportifs, puis les pompom girls. Je lève les yeux lorsque j'aperçois Bella, et ensuite passe devant Jessica qui me regarde avec son sourire moqueur et enfin Lauren. Celle-ci a plutôt l'air d'attendre quelque chose de précis mais quoi? Soudain je pose mon pied sur la première marche et très vite, je me sens basculer par-dessus un pied. Oh merde! Elles ne m'ont pas oublié! Je vois Lauren exploser de rire alors que je sens le sol me frapper violemment, à moins que ce soit moi qui le frappe! Et j'aperçois Jessica qui se lève comme pour me porter secours mais ça me paraît peu probable.  
En effet, elle veut juste faire bonne impression, mais je connais son petit jeu et avec son sourire espiègle accompagné d'un bruit de craquement, je la vois feindre la surprise en s'excusant faussement d'avoir cassé mes lunettes en marchant dessus. Putain, elles auront fait fort pour ce dernier jour! Je vais faire comment pour le discours? Je ne l'ai pas appris par cœur moi! Et sans lunettes c'est quasi impossible! Je suis pire qu'une taupe!

Soudain, je crois voir une main se tendre devant moi et la surprise.......

**POV Bella**

Oh mon Dieu!!!!! Elles m'avaient prévenue, j'aurais du faire plus attention aux signes! Mais le voilà par terre et Jessica qui écrase sa paire de lunettes sans aucune hésitation. Comment ais-je pu être leur amie tout ce temps? La méchanceté dans leur regard me cloue sur place. Réagis Bella!!!  
Soudain, je me lève et d'un pas rapide me rapproche d'Edward. Il a l'air perdu. Des larmes menacent de couler sur ses joues mais la dignité qu'il lui reste semble les en empêcher.  
Je tends ma main vers lui afin de l'aider à se relever. Le regard que je lance à Lauren et Jessica aurait pu les assassiner s'il pouvait mais c'est tellement bon de voir le choc de ma réaction sur leur visage. Je me rends compte qu'Edward n'a toujours pas saisi ma main. M'en veut-il donc à moi aussi? Ça serait logique, j'ai suivi ces filles pendant les deux dernières années et même si je n'ai pas participé activement à l'élaboration de leur plan, j'étais complice de leurs coups fourrés.

_**- Edward, Ça va?**_

Comment j'ai pu poser cette question? Quelle idiote!!! Bien sur que non ça ne va pas! Il vient de subir l'ultime humiliation de ses années de lycée devant tout les élèves et tous les parents.

Soudain, il prend ma main et mon cœur se gonfle d'un sentiment encore inconnu. Il ne m'en veut donc pas trop. Mes yeux croisent les siens et là, j'ai comme l'impression de les découvrir. Ils sont d'un vert profond tel un océan. Je ressens toute sa peine et sa honte. Mais il prend ma main et je l'aide à se relever. Je ne sais pourquoi mais cette proximité me met mal à l'aise. A-t-il lui aussi ressenti la honte que j'ai? Peut-être.

_**- Merci. **_Ce mot n'est que murmure mais empli de tant d'intensité que je ne peux répondre quoique ce soit.

Il me contourne alors et part ramasser les morceaux de ses lunettes et semble en train de réfléchir.  
Le proviseur arrive et demande à Edward si il va bien. Je le vois hocher la tête et le proviseur reprend sa place au pupitre.

_**- Mesdames et Messieurs, afin de clore en beauté cette cérémonie, je vais appeler le meilleur élève de cette promotion qui va nous faire l'honneur de dire quelques mots. Merci de l'accueillir comme il se doit!!!**_

Edward redresse la tête brusquement. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à monter sur scène si tôt après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il monte pourtant d'un pas décidé et arrive au niveau du proviseur pour lui serrer la main et le remercier.  
Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il hésite et bafouille chaque mot qui passe la barrière de sa bouche. Ses yeux se froncent comme si..... Mais évidemment!!! Comment n'y ais-je pas penser plus tôt?

**POV Edward**

Oh merde!! Déjà? Bon Edward, ne te démonte pas pour ces pimbêches. Ne laisses pas échapper le peu de dignité qu'il te reste.  
Je pars donc d'un pas décidé vers le proviseur qui me sert la main.

_**- A vous jeune homme. Félicitations.**_

_**- Merci Mr le proviseur.**_

Sans lunettes, c'est vraiment compliqué. Il faut vraiment que je me ridiculise jusqu'au bout. J'installe mon discours sur le pupitre et commence à essayer de déchiffrer ce que j'ai écrit.

_**- Bonjour à tous..... Je suis heureux d'être devant vous aujourd'hui pour.... célébrer euh..... le début d'une... euh.... d'un nouveau chapitre... de notre vie.**_

Soudain je sens une présence derrière moi mais bizarrement, en me retournant, personne. Mon regard descend vers le sol et là, surprise! Je découvre Bella, à quatre pattes me tendant la main. Et oui, même sans lunettes je la reconnaitrais entre milles.

_**- Donnes-moi ces feuilles Cullen, je sais que tu vois rien alors je vais te souffler ton texte.**_

Elle chuchote afin que personne ne l'entende. Je lui tends mes feuilles et elle commence à me les réciter afin que je ne sois pas perdu une nouvelle fois devant cette assemblée.

_**- Je suis heureux d'être devant vous aujourd'hui pour célébrer le début d'un nouveau chapitre de notre vie. Que devons-nous retenir de ses années? Et bien dans mon cas, je me souviendrai toujours de ce lycée où j'y ai trouvé ma voie, la médecine. Je n'oublierai jamais mes amis …**_  
«et mes ennemies», pensais-je en regardant mes trois bourreaux.

_**- ...mes professeurs. Je voudrais que vous imaginiez que nous sommes tous des arbres, des arbres moyens en âges et compétences, ce qui est notre cas aujourd'hui, pour tout ceux qui sont présent devant moi, mais aussi de grands arbres majestueux qui ont fait leurs preuves et qui se sont battus pour ne pas se briser, nos parents, et enfin la relève, de jeunes pousses qui deviendrons de grands arbres forts. Et comment me direz-vous? La connaissance est notre source de vie, notre eau pour pousser. Alors ne soyez pas timide et laissez vos racines se développer et puiser tout ce qu'il vous faut, les maths, la philosophie, l'histoire, toutes les matières sont notre engrais! Alors n'hésitez pas!...**_

Les chuchotements de Bella tremblent de plus en plus, est-elle touchée par mon discours?

_**- ...Ensemble nous poussons, ensemble nous grandissons. Construisons ensemble cette forêt aux multiples espèces, riches et nécessaires!! Notre avenir!**_

Un long silence suit mon discours, et mon cœur se remet à battre à un rythme effréné, comme s'il s'était arrêté au début de celui-ci! Je commence à voir des étoiles devant mes yeux, et l'air commence à me manquer, je crois m'évanouir, mais c'est alors qu'un premier clappement retentit suivi d'un deuxième et tout le monde m'applaudit, mêmes les pestes, sans doute pour ne pas se faire remarquer!

_**- Génial Cullen!! Dit une voix dans le fond de l'assemblée.**_

Je redescends de l'estrade très prudemment, lorsqu'une main m'attrape le bras.

_**- Attend je vais t'aider! **_Me dit Bella, dois-je lui faire confiance? Oui sans nul doute au vue de ce qu'elle vient de faire pour moi.

_**- Merci, et merci pour le discours, sans toi...**_

_**- Laisse, c'est normal, je te le dois! Ne dit plus rien!**_

Et soudain....

_**- Edward! Mon chéri! Tu as été magnifique!**_

Et voilà ma mère dans toute sa splendeur. Mais.... non Bella!!!! Pourquoi elle s'en va? Je la regarde s'éloigner entre les têtes de mes parents!!! Elle se retourne au bout de quelques mètres et je la vois disparaître dans la foule. Quelques mèches brunes par-ci par-là et puis plus rien. Mon cœur se déchire. Ces années de torture se terminent mais l'espoir de trouver ma belle s'envole avec elles. Bonjour Alaska et adieu amour impossible...

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espères que vous n'êtes pas trop triste! Soyez fortes (forts)!**

**Vont-ils se revoir? Vous le saurez prochainement!**

**Biz! ****Let****!**


	4. L'Homme de mes rêves

**Coucou les filles, voilà le chapitre!!!**

**Ça a été le premier chapitre qui a été agréable à écrire et quel chapitre!!!**

**Il est plus court que les autres mais il marque une transition pour la suite et surtout notre premier lemon...**

**C'est un petit lemon mais sachez que vous en aurez d'autres beaucoup plus.... hum.... par la suite.**

**Je réponds aux reviews anonymes et je vous laisse savourer.**

**Twillighteuse27 : merci pour ta review. Effectivement, c'est enfin terminé pour Edward. Pour ce qui va se passer, je te laisse lire les chapitres et les découvrir par toi-même. Biz**

**:) () : et oui ton pseudo est très anonyme. Au moins, o sait que c'est toi! Mdr. Ce chapitre est triste c'est clair mais qui sait ce que nous réserve la vie.... Merci de nous suivre et pour ton com'**

**Cathou : Déjà, on te fait des gros bisous. Je suis au regret de te dire que Bella et Edward ne vont pas dans la même fac.... Il va en Alaska et pas elle.**

**Si ils vont se revoir je sais pas trop... En tout cas, dans ce chapitre, Edward n'est plus là enfin presque! Merci pour ta review et de nous suivre.**

**Pauline : je suis d'accord avec toi, ce chapitre est triste mais si ça peut te rassurer ça ne restera pas triste. Ça peut même devenir chaud.... Merci pour ta review.**

**Mayline : Et oui, quelle cruauté ces pompom girls!!!! Lis ce chapitre et je suis sûre que ton morale va remonter d'un cran. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité.**

**Notre Dodo : Je vois que notre Bella «nouvelle version» te plait... Parfait, elle ne tombera plus dans le panneau de l'apparence. Enfin, je crois pas mdr! Pour ce qui est de Mike, je pense que ton idée de la Mongolie n'est pas mal.... lol en tout cas, il part loin de Bella, c'est le principal!**

**Potine : Nous ne t'en voulons pas pour le chapitre mais ce serait pas plus simple pour toi de t'enregistrer et d'avoir les alertes? Merci pour ta review et ravie que la fic te plaise.**

**Et mon dernier message s'adresse à mes campeuses adorées : **

**Laet : merci. Merci de me faire partager l'expérience que tu as et de me permettre de faire la mienne avec toi. Je t'adore.**

**Bella chérie : Je t'adore. Mes soirées avec toi et les autres sont les meilleures. Merci de suivre et d'aimer ta filleule... lol**

**Et enfin Candy : Tu n'es pas là ce soir pour assister au postage de ce chapitre mais saches que nous pensons à toi. Ta filleule et ses mamans t'embrassent.**

**Bon les filles, on se retrouve en bas avec maman Laet....**

**Chapitre 3 : L'Homme de mes Rêves**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Waouh! Quelle journée! Beaucoup trop d'émotions ont déferlé dans mon petit corps en si peu de temps. Je suis épuisée!

J'entre enfin dans la douche que j'attendais avec impatience. L'eau chaude s'écoule lentement sur chaque partie de mon corps et je sens mes muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure de son avancée.

Au bout d'un petit moment de détente bien mérité, je prends le gel douche et commence à me savonner. En passant près de mon intimité, je ressens une drôle de sensation!!! Que se passe-t-il? Bizarre ce que les émotions peuvent provoquer. Mais la fatigue est bien trop présente et je me rince. Je décide de me coucher et Morphée ne met pas plus de 5 min avant de venir me kidnapper.

Je suis au paradis, c'est sûr! Ce lac d'un bleu pur et ces montagnes!! C'est vraiment splendide!

Où suis-je? Ce paysage est vraiment digne des plus beaux rêves. En même temps n'est-ce pas un rêve que je suis en train de faire?

Je suis nue, mes vêtements sont sur la branche d'un arbre sur la berge du lac. Je suis au bord avec les pieds dans l'eau et marche en direction du large. L'eau est chaude, ce doit être une source thermale. Quel plaisir de profiter de cet espace naturel qui n'a pas été altéré par la civilisation...

Soudain, j'entends un bruit de pas qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne mais ne vois personne. J'ai dû rêver. Est-ce possible de rêver à l'intérieur de son propre rêve? Je poursuis mon avancée dans le bleu azur du lac. Mais ce n'est pas un pas qui me surprend à présent mais bel et bien un plongeon et là je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve. Les mouvements de l'eau me le confirment. Je ne vois pas si il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un sous la surface mais une main s'agrippe à ma cheville et je m'enfonce dans les profondeurs. Malgré le danger évident, des frissons parcourent tous mon corps sous le toucher de cette peau. Je me débattant bien que mal contre la personne qui me tire vers le bas. L'oxygène commence à me manquer lorsqu'enfin, je retrouve mon élément naturel. Un rire transperce le silence agréable de la nature mais ne la gâche en aucun cas. Ce rire est le plus beau que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Je me décide enfin à me retourner et ce que je découvre me coupe le souffle. Je reconnaitrais ces yeux et leur profondeur entre mille : Edward! Mais que fait-il dans mon rêve? Le déroulement de la journée doit jouer dans cette apparition.

Je lui sourie et m'inquiète un peu en le voyant s'approcher de moi d'une manière plutôt aguicheuse. Rien à voir avec le garçon de mon lycée, celui qui est devant moi à l'air tellement.... il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire.

Chaque goutte qui se détache de sa tignasse indomptable est un appel à la luxure et des papillons géants mettent la pagaille dans mon corps qui menace d'éclater de désir à chaque seconde.

Je me rends alors compte que cela fait un moment que mes yeux sont fermés et lorsque je les ré ouvre, je découvre un Edward tout aussi sexy, à quelques centimètres... que dis-je quelques millimètres de moi. Je sens sa peau frôler la mienne avec sensualité mais aucun contact direct. Seulement le courant qui fait bouger son corps près du mien.

Dans un geste presque brutal, il s'empare de ma taille et me rapproche de lui. Je sens alors son cœur battre à travers sa peau. Sa cadence est soutenue et une sensation me confirme son excitation. Je sens qu'il est nu lui aussi car habillé, son érection ne se ferait pas sentir près de mon anatomie de cette façon. Ses mains caressent mes hanches alors que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Il semble hésiter à établir ce contact qui à ce moment-là m'est presque vital. Il s'approche puis se recule à nouveau et réitère ce geste à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que je ne me contrôle plus et sorte de ma torpeur. J'écrase alors ma bouche sur la sienne et commence à profiter de la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne sais depuis combien de temps dure ce baiser mais je suis à court de réserves d'air et m'éloigne à contre cœur de l'homme de mon rêve.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais une attraction incontrôlable me force à me jeter sur lui. Il fait nuit à présent mais la lueur de l'astre lunaire le rend si..... merveilleux. Il dégage un quelque chose de torride et je ne peux m'empêcher de goûter sa peau. J'embrasse sa mâchoire et descend vers son épaule en me régalant des gémissements de plaisir et de bien-être qu'il pousse.

Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, il n'y a que nous. Je sens sa main sur le bas de mon dos et dont les caresses me procurent des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Ou alors pas aussi intenses.

Le moindre de ses gestes me transporte dans un monde où je ne suis jamais parvenue.

Nous sommes immergés tous les deux jusqu'aux épaules. L'eau chaude sur nos deux corps ne fait qu'augmenter la tension sexuelle qui nous anime. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon bassin est animé de mouvements circulaires qui, grâce à nos peaux nues me font m'envoler.

Plus!!! J'ai envie de sentir cet homme en moi! Je laisse mes mains se balader sur son corps qui frissonne lui aussi à mon contact. Ses mains descendent enfin et il me soulève afin de pouvoir glisser sur son membre. Et quel membre! Nos cris respectifs se transforment en chant nuptial qui n'a de cesse que de s'intensifier. Je sens que mon apogée risque de ne plus tarder. Ses mains, ses caresses, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.... Tout en cet instant ne fait qu'accélérer l'arrivée de mon explosion. Ses va-et viens deviennent de plus en plus intenses et je ne me contrôle plus. Des râles s'échappent de ma gorge et de la sienne dans une synchronisation incomparable à une autre. Son sexe devient de plus en plus gonflé et c'est à ce moment-là et grâce à ça que mon plaisir me submerge. Je crie, je hurle ce plaisir sauvage que je ressens. Les yeux clos, je sens une main agripper mes cheveux et pencher ma tête vers l'avant, il désire que je le regarde peut-être. Son regard me happe et je ne peux plus m'en séparer. Je transpire le plaisir que je viens de ressentir et il semble le ressentir à son tour. Ses gémissements deviennent plus graves et je sens les saccades de sa jouissance se déverser en moi.

Soudain, le vide! Ses mains ne sont plus posées sur ma peau, ses yeux ne sont plus dans les miens.

J'ouvre les yeux et découvre cet homme qui s'éloigne. Je tente de le rattraper mais n'y parvient pas.

Je sors de l'eau, je suis nue, peu importe si je me fais surprendre, la seule chose importante est de le rattraper. Où va-t-il? Pourquoi cette distance? Brusquement, plus rien. Son corps a disparu derrière cette fichu pancarte.

Je tombe à genoux, dépitée de n'avoir pas pu le rejoindre, lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'il parte.

Je relève alors les yeux et les écrits de cette fameuse pancarte enfoncent un pieu virtuel dans mon cœur déjà meurtri.

**Welcome to Alaska**

La réalité me saute au visage. Je hurle et je sens les secousses de mon corps. Mais quelque chose ne me semble pas normal. Ces tremblements sont plus que réels. Brusquement, j'entends la voix de... Quoi? De mon père!!!! Mais que fait-il dans ce rêve où je...

Oh mon dieu! J'ouvre alors les yeux sur mon père qui a l'air vraiment paniqué. Mais une autre expression se mêle à ça. On dirait qu'il est gêné mais tout en étant amusé.

- Bella, tout va bien? Tu t'es mis à hurler! Ton rêve s'est-il transformé en cauchemar?

Je deviens alors rouge pivoine lorsque je comprends que par malheur ma manie de parler pendant mon sommeil a surgit pendant ce rêve. Mon cher père a dû comprendre ma réalisation car en plus de son sourire en coin, j'ai droit à ses remarques.

- Tu t'es bien amusée chérie? Heureusement que je connais les montées d'hormones adolescentes....

- Papa!!!!

Il sort de ma chambre en éclatant de rire. Heureusement que j'ai un père ouvert d'esprit.

Je mets du temps avant de réussir à me rendormir. Je cogite et me morfonds dans mes regrets. Pourquoi ai-je suivi ses filles dans leurs délires? Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible pour ne penser qu'à ma réputation? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage d'apprendre à connaître Edward?

Je suis perdue dans mes réflexions lorsque mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Une seule fois. C'est un texto de Rosalie. Que me veut-elle à une heure aussi tardive? Se moquer à nouveau de l'homme de mes rêves? Car aujourd'hui je sais définitivement qu'il l'est.

* * *

**Alors? Le rêve pas mal hein? Dommage que ça ne soit qu'un rêve....Hihihihi!**

**Ange tu as fait un boulot magnifique, hummm!**

**Quand je pense à ce qui va se passer ensuite!! oulala!**

**Bref place aux reviews! **

**Biz! On vous adore!**

**Laet!**


	5. Transition

***BONUS BONUS BONUS***

**Voici un petit chapitre de transition qui nous semblait nécessaire pour la suite!**

**Je sais ce que vous allez dire, "elles répondent pas aux reviews!!", mais si, on le fera pour le prochain chapitre!;)**

**J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir!**

**Rappel : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**POV Edward**

8 ans! 8 longues années de Médecine dans ce pays froid qu'est l'Alaska! Il s'en est passé des choses...

J'ai mis le temps pour m'intégrer mais j'ai mon cercle d'amis et je suis amoureux d'une fille géniale, . Elle est jolie, intelligente, amusante, enfin tout ce que je désire. Elle est plus littéraire que moi, le scientifique, mais ça nous permet de nous compléter à merveille. Nous sommes fiancés et nous nous marierons bientôt. Mes parents sont aux anges que j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur même s'ils ne la portent pas dans leur cœur. Il y a quelque chose qui ne passe pas selon eux, mais ils ne savent pas me dire quoi! Bref, cette semaine, la future madame Cullen est chez ses parents et j'ai notre grand appartement pour moi tout seul. Enfin presque car mon meilleur ami vient passer la semaine avec moi et me supporter sur la fin de la préparation de mon diplôme qui approche. Ma thèse est presque terminée. Le thème choisi est «la biotechnologie de la reproduction chez les mammifères». Dire qu'au lycée, je rougissais presque au mot reproduction... Il faut dire que depuis, les choses ont changées!

**POV Bella**

Voilà 4 ans que je navigue de jobs en jobs sans pour autant m'épanouir dans mon travail... en même temps, comment aimer mon boulot si je ne fais que des corrections d'articles écrits par d'autres? Mon père s'est saigné pour me payer des études de journalisme dans la prestigieuse université de Columbia pour quoi? Me voilà à 23h00 en train de corriger cet article sur le dernier match de basket entre les Bulls et les Spures, dont je me fous royalement, alors que je pourrais être avec mon merveilleux petit ami et ma meilleure amie avachie dans notre canapé à regarder un bon film!! Quelle vie de chien! Et mes week-end, je vous en parle même pas! Avec tous ces papiers à relire, je ne peux même plus faire le plaisir à Rose de faire du shopping! Pfff, il est vraiment temps que je change de boulot!

Rose est vraiment formidable. A la remise de diplômes, c'est la seule qui a eu le cran et assez d'amitié envers moi pour m'appeler et avouer que le groupe avait été trop loin. Je lui ai donc dit toute la vérité sur moi et mes passions cachées. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de jouer la comédie de la vie superficielle et elle m'a acceptée telle que je suis. C'est ça la véritable amitié. Elle m'a rejointe à New York une fois que sa carrière de mannequin a été établie et reconnue. Et depuis, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittées. Maintenant, il y a mon tendre amour qui est avec nous. Il est tellement fantastique, malgré mes absences pesantes pour notre couple, il est aux petits soins. Nous nous sommes fiancés et avons prévu de nous marier d'ici quelques mois.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu? **

**Ouais je sais c'est trop court mais vous verrez, le prochain chapitre ne vous décevra pas!!! **

**Enfin, j'espère.... En tout cas, pas sur la longueur cette fois.**

**A bientôt pour un petit saut dans le temps et surtout les réponses à vos reviews....**

**Gros bisous**

**Ange et Laet**

* * *


	6. Un drôle de médecin

**Bonjour à toutes (tous)! C'est Laet!**

**Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews, c'est vraiment super encourageant, on vous adore!!**

**C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes:**

**Dodo : Hey heureusement que je connais la suite!!ahahah! T'as de bonnes idées, tu devrais écrire! Si si je te jure, le coup du chat dans l'arbre!mdr Bref j'espère que ce prochain chapitre répondra à tes attentes... ****Dis t'es vilaine avec la fiancée d'Ed!! oh puis tu as raison, tu verras! ****J'adore ta chorégraphie pompom!!lol On t'adore!!**

**Twilighteuse27 : Oh que oui c'était un beau rêve, mais dur dur de se réveiller!!lol ****Et pour la suite ben... Je peux rien te dire, ils ont fait leur vie voilà tout!!hihihihi!**

**Potine : Et oui dans les rêves tout est permis, continus de rêver!! ahahahah (rire sadique) mdr! J'espère que la suite te plaira!;)**

**XXX (plus anonyme on fait pas;)): Si tu t'engages à nous faire des reviews d'enfer, on continu!lol**

**Ma cocotte : Tu as le droit de rêver ma chérie, mais c'est notre Edward à nous, alors pas touche!!mdr Ange à été très douce pour ce premier Lemon, d'autres arrivent bientôt, et pas en rêve cette fois!;)**

**Cathou : j'espère que toi tu ne parle pas en dormant!lol ****Alors on t'embrouille!!lol Courage tu vas comprendre!**

**Mayline : En général les rêves avec Eddychou sont toujours très hot! ****On va te mener ou on veut!lol**

**Lexou : Ben notre Nana fait bien son boulot de marraine, contente que ça te plaise!;)**

**Voilà, ben je crois que j'ai oublié personne!**

…

**Ah si, mes campeuses adorées, vous y avait cru hein?**

**Les super marraines de notre fic ont adoré ce chapitre!**

**Merci Nabelle et Candy! **

**On vous aime!!!!**

**Et toute de suite retrouvez nos héros au-delà du temps et au-delà des apparences...**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : un drôle de médecin**

**POV Rosalie**

Ah ben voilà, il ne m'a fallu qu'une journée finalement pour finir de défaire mes cartons. J'ai enfin rejoint Bella à New York. Après la remise des diplômes au lycée, je l'ai appelé, et je ne le regretterai jamais. Elle m'avait enfin avoué sa passion pour la lecture et plus particulièrement pour le recueil «Les Fleurs du Mal». Elle m'a raconté une histoire sur ce livre mais je ne me souviens plus des détails, juste que ça a un rapport avec la fleur qu'elle porte en pendentif. Et puis, pour ma part, je peux exercer mon métier de mannequin où je le désire alors je l'ai rejointe. Et au bout de presque 20 ans, on ne pouvait certainement pas se séparer! De toutes les façons, son appartement est devenu trop grand depuis que celui qu'elle croyait être un mec parfait pour elle l'avait lâchement trompée. On avait beau passer des soirées tous les trois quand je passais les week end avec eux, mais je n'en pensais pas moins de lui. J'étais sûre que c'était un fieffé salaud.

A présent, elle a trouvé un travail de journaliste au «New Yorker» ce grand journal local! Elle ne pouvait pas passer à coté de son rêve, une rubrique littéraire! Depuis le temps qu'elle trimait avec des boulots à la con! Faire des cafés et corriger les articles des autres n'était pas digne de ma meilleure amie!

Bella est partie pour son premier jour au journal ce matin. Elle était vraiment angoissée et j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à ne pas lui montrer mon stress. De toute façon, j'ai confiance en elle et avec une telle passion pour ce qu'elle fait, elle ne peut pas échouer. Ils vont l'adorer s'ils ne la vénèrent pas déjà!

Je me suis arrangée avec Billy, mon agent, pour ne pas avoir de séance photo avant la semaine prochaine, ce qui me laisse le temps d'aménager notre nouveau «chez-nous». Et puis, avec Alice, nous avons décidé de faire une surprise à Bella pour son entrée au journal! Alice est une styliste hors pair et elle lui a confectionné 2 tailleurs splendides. Je l'ai rencontrée sur un shooting et nous nous sommes entendues merveilleusement bien de suite. Je l'ai amenée avec moi en week-end chez Bella et elles ont accroché tout de suite. Depuis ce jour-là, nous sommes inséparables toutes les trois. Elle a une fraicheur et une joie de vivre naturelle et arrive à nous mettre de bonne humeur même dans les pires moments. Elle a fait un bien fou à Bella pendant sa période noire.

Il est 16h35 et je suis pile poil dans le timing car à 17h30, j'ai rendez-vous chez mon nouveau gynécologue. Étant installée dans une nouvelle ville, je préfère avoir mes médecins au cas où. Et aujourd'hui, c'est gynéco! J'ai fait au plus simple, j'ai regardé dans le bottin et j'ai pris le premier qui venait. Et voilà, tout à l'heure, visite de routine.

Je saute sous la douche afin d'être la plus fraiche possible. Et oui, quand même, je ne vais pas juste faire une prise de sang!!! Je sors de la douche et enfile de jolis sous-vêtements! Là aussi, il ne faut rien laissé au hasard. Il est 17h05 alors je prends mon sac à main et file à l'adresse du cabinet.

La salle d'attente est bondée!!!!! Ça m'ennuie un peu mais ça veut au moins dire qu'il est apprécié, ça doit être un bon médecin. Je m'annonce à la secrétaire qui me dit sans lever les yeux de son cahier de patienter avec les autres. Pfff! L'amabilité ne la tuera pas celle-là! Elle n'a pas dû passer une bonne nuit d'amour!

Ça fait au moins 1h30 que j'attends et je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter!

_**- Mlle HALE, c'est à vous. **_Annonce la mal-léchée sur un ton monotone comme si elle allait au bagne. Niveau discrétion et anonymat, j'ai connu mieux.

Et là, c'est le choc total!!! C'est donc lui le médecin si convoité? Ben je comprends pourquoi!!! Quel canon!!! Il m'accueille avec un sourire magnifique et m'invite à m'assoir.

_**- Mlle Hale c'est ça?**_ J'acquiesce.

Je vois que c'est la première fois que vous venez? J'acquiesce à nouveau.

Je suppose que vous avez déjà subit des examens gynécologiques? J'acquiesce encore.

Décidément, il me fait vraiment perdre mes moyens.

_**- Je vous laisse vous déshabiller.**_

Je vais donc derrière le paravent et commence à enlever un à un mes vêtements. Pendant ce laps de temps où je ne l'ai pas dans mon champ de vision, je réalise que ce charmant jeune homme a eu un drôle de regard sur moi. Il me dévisage comme si il se moquait de moi. Bizarre!

Je suis enfin en tenue d'examen, c'est-à- dire presque en tenue d'Ève. Il ne me reste que mon soutien-gorge et mon top. Heureusement que son cabinet est chauffé car je grelotterai sinon.

_**- Très bien, approchez-vous et montez sur la balance s'il vous plait.**_

_**- Ok.**_

_**- 61 kg, rappelez-moi votre taille?**_

_**- 1m72.**_

_**- Hum,**_ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Y a-t-il un problème avec mes mensurations? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'a réagi comme lui, je me sens frustrée!

_**- Il y a un problème?**_ Ose-je.

_**- Non, rien, tout va bien! Je vous en prie, installez-vous.**_ Il a encore ce sourire en coin, je commence vraiment à me demander si il y a quelque chose que j'ai zappé là!

Je m'installe sur la table d'examen et mets mes pieds sur les étriers. D'habitude, j'aime cette position quand je suis au lit avec un homme et que je me donne à lui, mais là, je me sens mal à l'aise. En position jambes pliées et écartées devant son visage, je me sens comme vulnérable!

Il met un masque, alors je ne vois que ces yeux, mais je peux voir qu'il sourit encore grâce aux petits plis qui se forment en leurs coins. Il commence à m'énerver et en même temps, ses yeux m'excitent, et son corps sous sa blouse… Je peux deviner des pectoraux bien sculptés! Non! Rose contrôles-toi, c'est un médecin!

_**- Rapprochez-vous du bord s'il-vous-plait!**_ Dit-il, la voix étouffée par son masque.

Je me fais glisser un peu plus bas, ce qui fait que j'écarte encore plus, oh! Comme je déteste ça!

Il se saisit de gants et les enfile, puis il attrape une lingette nettoyante et la passe sur mon intimité. C'est froid mais ma tête devient brûlante et mes mains tremblent!

_**- Hum… Vous avez beaucoup de pertes, je dois vous faire un frottis pour m'assurer que vous n'avez pas d'infections.**_

_**- Vous croyez? Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas mal, ça ne me pique pas, rien!**_ M'étonne-je.

_**- Ça ne veut rien dire, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça peut tout à fait être autre chose,**_ dit-il encore en train de sourire,_** je préfère m'en assurer.**_

_**- Ok.**_

Il attrape le … truc, le machin en inox, l'écarteur comme je l'appelle, qui se trouve sur la petite table juste à côté de lui. Il passe un peu de lubrifiant dessus.

_**- Détendez-vous, je vais l'insérer.**_

Oui j'essaye, et là, je croise son regard dans le mien, et Waouh! C'est froid!!! Pas son regard mais le truc qu'il vient de me mettre!

Je sens que mon vagin s'ouvre. Il prend un petit bâton, on dirait un long coton tige et le passe dedans. Je ne sens rien, ouf!

Je regarde le plafond et me demande combien de temps je vais encore rester dans cette position!

_**- Voilà c'est terminé!**_

Il retire ses gants et son masque puis il remonte vers mon visage, mais ne me demande pas de me rhabiller. Non, il soulève mon top et mon soutien gorge, puis se saisit de mes seins et commence à les palper! Ses mains sont d'une douceur extrême! Hum! J'espère qu'il ne redescendra pas en bas, car si tout à l'heure j'avais des pertes comme il dit, maintenant je dois être trempé! Oh mon dieu!

_**- Tout va bien, pas de grosseur.**_

Sa voix rauque me sortit de ma transe.

_**- Hein? Ah oui, ça me rassure!**_

_**- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.**_

_**- Merci.**_

_**- Je vous ferez parvenir les résultats par voie postale s'il y a quelque chose, si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles d'ici cinq jours, c'est que tout va bien.**_

**POV ?????**

Comme j'aime mon métier! Je viens d'annoncer à ma patiente qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, c'est tellement beau, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et moi aussi, mais elle ne l'a pas vu. Je ne me lasse jamais d'entendre le son de petits cœurs qui battent à toute vitesse! Être gynécologue, qui plus est obstétricien, a ses avantages!

Bon, prochain rendez-vous...

Je sors de mon bureau pour demander à ma secrétaire d'appeler la prochaine patiente.

Mlle Hale Rosalie, me dit-elle, ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu!

_**- Mlle HALE, c'est à vous.**_ Appelle ma secrétaire.

Oh merde! C'est elle. Souris. Elle n'a pas dû me reconnaître vu les regards qu'elle me lance.

_**- Mlle Hale c'est ça?**_

Je vois que c'est la première fois que vous venez?

Je suppose que vous avez déjà subi des examens gynécologiques?

Elle ne dit rien et se contente d'hocher la tête, serait-elle intimidée. Ahahahah! Je ris intérieurement.

_**- Je vous laisse vous déshabiller.**_

Pendant qu'elle est en train de se dévêtir derrière le paravent, je me relâche un peu et réalise qu'elle est bien là, et que je tiens ma vengeance! Comment vais-je faire pour la mettre mal à l'aise? Même si ça fait presque dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vue, je n'ai pas oublié toutes ses humiliations, j'éprouve une certaine rancœur à son égard. A moi de m'amuser maintenant!

_**- Très bien, approchez-vous et montez sur la balance s'il-vous-plait.**_

_**- Ok.**_

_**- 61 kg, rappelez-moi votre taille?**_

_**- 1m72.**_

_**- Hum.**_

_**- Il y a un problème?**_

Touchée! La bimbo n'aime pas quand on critique son corps!

_**- Non, rien, tout va bien! Je vous en prie, installez-vous. **_Dis-je en exagérant mon sourire, histoire de faire monter la pression.

Si vous pouviez voir mon moi intérieur se tordre de rire! Elle s'installe et écarte les jambes devant mon visage, jusque là rien de bien étonnant, j'en vois tous les jours. C'est une fausse blonde au passage! Bien rasée, il reste seulement quelques poils sur le pubis.

Ses lèvres brillent! Non! Elle est excitée! Je mets un masque par professionnalisme mais aussi et surtout pour cacher mon sourire sournois! Voyons ça de plus près!

_**- Rapprochez-vous du bord s'il-vous-plait!**_

J'enfile des gants, à l'attaque! Je prends une lingette pour la nettoyer, histoire de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, mais ça ne fonctionne pas car elle a un petit mouvement de bassin pour que ma main se presse un peu plus sur elle, là, c'est elle qui essaye de me mettre mal à l'aise!

_**- Hum... vous avez beaucoup de pertes, je dois vous faire un frottis pour m'assurer que vous n'avez pas d'infections.**_

Bien joué, cette petite attaque l'a calmée. Retiens-toi de rire! Elle fait une de ces têtes!

_**- Vous croyez? Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas mal, ça ne me pique pas, rien!**_

_- Ç__**a ne veut rien dire, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça peut tout à fait être autre chose,**_oh oui c'est autre chose,_**je préfère m'en assurer.**_

_**- Ok.**_

Je prends le spéculum et le prépare afin de lui introduire dans le vagin pour avoir plus de facilité à voir le col et à faire un prélèvement, je reprends mon sérieux pour cette opération.

_**- Détendez-vous, je vais l'insérer.**_

Je la regarde, elle est tendue. Bien!

Elle a un hoquet de surprise lorsque j'introduis l'instrument.

J'actionne la clé de réglage et ouvre sa cavité. A première vue, elle n'a pas d'infections, ses pertes sont blanches et inodores, aucune lésions, aucun saignements, mais je poursuis l'examen.

J'attrape une brosse pour faire le prélèvement, le retire de son emballage et l'introduis au niveau de l'endocol, je le fais tourner doucement et le retire. J'étale le prélèvement sur une lame destinée au laboratoire pour l'analyse.

_**- Voilà c'est terminé!**_

Elle souffle. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment terminé! Passons à l'examen de ses seins! Bon, là, je dois avouer que j'apprécie. Elle a une poitrine ferme et bien dessinée. J'avoue aussi que je m'attarde un peu. Oh si elle se souvenait de moi!

_**- Tout va bien, pas de grosseur.**_

_**- Hein? Ah oui ça me rassure!**_

Et oui ma belle c'est terminé, j'espère que tu y as pris autant de plaisir que moi!

**- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.**

**- Merci.**

**- Je vous ferez parvenir les résultats par voie postale s'il y a quelque chose, si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles d'ici cinq jours, c'est que tout va bien.**

**POV Rosalie**

Je suis encore toute chamboulée par ce rendez-vous. Jamais je n'ai eu un gynécologue pareil!!! Et Bella qui attendait mes impressions pour prendre rendez-vous avec lui, elle ne va pas être déçue. Quoique, vu qu'elle ne sort jamais sa tête de ses bouquins, elle ne le verra peut-être même pas!

Je rentre donc à la maison et je découvre que ma meilleure amie est déjà rentrée. Effectivement, il est 19h45. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

_**- Salut Rosalie!!! C'est magnifique ce que tu as fait!!! Ça nous ressemble tellement! C'est vraiment notre cocon maintenant!!! Plus aucune trace de...**_

_**- Waouh, quel accueil ma belle, merci!!! Sinon, ton premier jour? **_Je la coupe avant que les mauvais souvenirs ne refassent surface.

_**- Génial, je me sens chez moi là-bas. Enfin pas comme ici mais à l'aise.**_

La sonnette se met à retentir et Bella me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des coupelles.

_**- Surprise ma chérie!!!! **_Et oui, pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte à Alice!!! Elle sautille de joie et elle et Bella se sautent dans les bras. **_Tu ne croyais pas que tu allais fêter ton premier jour toute seule quand même?!_**

_**- Ça me fait super plaisir que tu sois là mon petit lutin! Mes deux meilleures amies....**_

Enfin voilà, on a passé une soirée mémorable. Bella paraissait tellement heureuse, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Mais voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et celle-ci vient de se terminer. Je viens de fermer la porte derrière Alice et me retourne face à ma meilleure amie.

_**- Merci, **_me dit-elle, _**c'était une excellente surprise.**_

_**- Je t'en prie Bella. Maintenant, il faut que je te raconte mon rendez-vous.**_

_**- Quel rendez-vous?**_

_**- Chez le gynéco!!! Avec ton journal, tu as tout oublié!!!**_

_**- Ah oui, vas-y racontes! Je peux y aller ou c'est proscrit?**_

_**- Je te le conseille vraiment. Il est trop génial. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il est canon!!! Avec ses magnifiques yeux verts, son visage doux mais virile à la fois, ses cheveux d'un châtain cuivré et sous cette blouse, hum... des muscles c'est sur!**_

_**- Tu es incorrigible Rose!!!**_

_**- Bon, il m'a fait un frottis et tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus agréable mais hormis ça, j'ai trouvé le gynéco parfait!**_

_**- Bon ok, je prendrai rendez-vous dès demain alors. De toute façon, je ne vais pas avoir le choix car j'ai plus de pilule.**_

_**- Attend, je te retrouve sa carte.... C'est le Dr CULLEN.**_

Elle semblait perdu tout d'un coup, les yeux dans le vide!

_**- Bella? Ça va?**_

_**- Euh.... oui, enfin je crois. Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Mais vu la description que tu en fais, ça ne doit pas être celui auquel je pense.**_

* * *

_**Alors? Des réactions?**_

_**Ça va, on n'a pas été trop sadiques cette fois, hein?**_

_**Ben pour nous remercier, vous n'iriez pas faire un clic sur le petit bouton vert?**_

_**Celui qui est au milieu là? Non un peu plus bas! Oui voilà, celui-là! N'ayez pas peur, ça ne risque pas d'exploser mais fera exploser nos cœurs de joie....**_

_**Gros bisous**_

_**Laet et Ange**_


	7. Mon sauveur

**Coucou tout le monde!!! Vous l'attendiez ce chapitre hein?**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus allez, réponses aux reviews!!!!!**

**Lexou : merci pour ta review. La voilà la suite!!!! Bisous.**

**Dodo, notre chère dodo : Tu es blonde? Vraiment? Lol. Tu crois vraiment que notre Ed' est entourée de vieilles cannes? Et nous alors? Pour ce qui est de ton rendez-vous avec notre cher docteur, le prochain créneau c'est le 27 novembre.............2069. 17h ca te va? Je pense que ça sera toi la vieille canne... Sinon continue à réparer la machine, qui ne tente rien n'a rien! Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre qui est la "fiancée" de notre amour à toutes.... Je te le laisse le découvrir toute seule columbo! lol En tout cas, je t'assure que le "fiancé" de bella n'ira pas du tout avec la "fiancée" de Ed.... Oh non, je ne veux même pas l'imaginer! Nous te laissons le droit de fantasmer ma belle, autant que nous.... Merci pour ta review et nous te laissons enfin lire la suite! Bisous.**

**Ousna : Merci d'avoir commencé à lire notre bébé. Heureuse que tu sois tombée sous le charme. Notre objectif est de vous ravir avec nos récits. Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère.**

**Cindy, ma voisine perso : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise autant. Je te laisse découvrir les réponses à tes questions. Gros bisous et vivement le 14/11....... et le 18 hein?**

**Twilighteuse27 : Non, c'est vrai pas trop méchant notre Edward mais tu crois vraiment qu'il pourra être méchant un jour? La réaction de Bella? Descends un peu et tu le** **découvriras... Merci de ta review. Bisous**

**Cathou : Emmett? Ben je sais pas.... Tu aimerais? Et oui, 10 ans ont passé et que sont devenus tous nos héros? Je te laisse le découvrir... Merci pour ta review. gros bisou**

**Non on ne vous a pas oublié! nos campeuses, on vous aime! Merci d'être nos cobayes! bisou Nana, bisou Candy!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Un Air de déjà vu**

**POV Bella**

Vu l'engouement de Rosalie pour ce médecin, il doit vraiment être bien! Il est 9h15, et ma journée de travail ne commence que dans quinze minutes alors je vais en profiter pour prendre rendez-vous avec lui.

Dr CULLEN… ce nom de famille, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mais vu la description de Rose, ça ne peut certainement pas être lui? Et puis de toutes les façons, il est parti en Alaska et ses parents sont toujours à Forks donc ça serait vraiment dingue que ce soit lui.

Je cherche le numéro de ce fameux docteur. Je le compose et une femme, enfin je crois, me répond.

_**- Cabinet du docteur CULLEN, j'écoute?**_

_**- Oui bonjour, j'aimerais prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur s'il-vous-plait? **_

_**- Une cliente vient de se décommander, ce soir, à 18h, ça vous convient?**_ Souffla-t-elle.

_**- Oui, très bien merci.**_

_**- Votre nom? **_Dit-elle impatiente.

_**- Swan, Isabella Swan.**_

_**- Très bien, à ce soir.**_

Ah ok! Elle a déjà raccroché! Wahou, plus mortelle tu meurs. Ça donne encore plus envie de dormir que les attentes téléphoniques! Si ça lui plait pas de répondre au téléphone et de prendre des rendez-vous, faut qu'elle change de métier la pauvre!

Bon, ça y est, je suis devant l'immeuble qui abrite la rédaction du New Yorker. Quelle chance d'avoir trouvé ce boulot. Je suis tellement fière de moi! Ça fait un peu prétentieux mais j'ai travaillé dur pour arriver à obtenir un travail dans ce genre de journal et je trouve que c'est la classe quand même!

A midi, Rosalie me rejoint pour déjeuner, ça va me faire du bien.

J'entre donc dans cet antre du boulot de mes rêves et me dirige vers l'ascenseur qui me mènera au 15ième étage du building. Ma responsable, Tanya, m'a montré les lieux hier matin à mon arrivée. Cette femme me parait tellement antipathique que j'étais plus concentrée sur sa voix et son ton hautain que sur le contenu de ce qu'elle me disait. En espérant que je ne me trompe pas de chemin. Ce journal est un labyrinthe impressionnant.

Je suis en fin arrivée à mon bureau après avoir emprunté le mauvais couloir la première fois. Je pose mon manteau sur le dossier de mon fauteuil et me laisse tomber sur ce dernier.

J'aperçois alors un post it où je reconnais l'écriture de cette chère Tanya. Que me veut-elle? Nous allons vite le savoir. Elle me demande de la rejoindre dans son bureau dès mon arrivé.

Je me lève donc et me dirige vers son bureau. Et quel bureau! Il doit faire cinq ou six fois la taille du mien! En même temps, Elle est rédactrice adjointe du journal donc c'est un peu normal.

Elle est dans son fauteuil haut de gamme, au téléphone et me tourne le dos. Je frappe à la porte et elle se retourne brutalement. D'un geste de la main, elle m'indique la chaise devant son bureau afin que je prenne place. Je profite de son appel pour observer cette pièce qui est aussi grande ou presque l'appartement que je partage avec ma meilleure amie. Une grande baie vitrée procure une clarté parfaite au plante verte et au bibelot qui se trouve sur les grandes étagères qui supporte tout les prix journalistiques qu'elle a dû gagner grâce à son professionnalisme. Cette magnifique lumière se reflète sur son bureau en acajou qui doit être aussi grand que ma table à manger!

Je suis soudain sortie de mon examen immobilier par la voix nasale de ma responsable.

_**- Bonjour Isabella. **_

_**- Bonjour Madame,**_ dis-je un peu impressionnée.

_**- Appelle-moi Tanya et tutoie-moi s'il-te-plait, je n'ai pas l'âge d'être ta mère tout même!**_ Pouffa-t-elle, comme si elle venait de faire une super blague.

_**- D'accord Tanya.**_ Lui répondis-je dans un sourire forcé.

_**- Bon très bien. Je suppose que tu as vu mon petit mot. Je t'ai fait venir car aujourd'hui, nous allons tester tes compétences de journaliste.**_

Mon ventre commence à se tordre et mon cœur à faire des bonds dans ma poitrine. J'ai toujours eu confiance en moi mais je joue quand même ma carrière dans un journal réputé, c'est pas négligeable.

_**- Tu vas m'écrire un article sur un livre culte : «les Fleurs du Mal» et me le transmettre par mail avant 12h. Inutile de te dire que ce ne sera pas publier mais qu'il s'agit pour moi de connaitre ton style d'écriture.**_

Quelle chance j'ai ce matin moi! D'abord pas besoin d'attendre 3 mois pour un rendez-vous chez un gynéco de New York…. Ensuite on me teste sur le livre de ma vie que je connais par cœur.

Mon cœur reprend son court normal et un sourire que je ne peux retenir se dessine sur mon visage.

Je ne me rends pas compte du temps qui passe lorsque j'entends :

_**- Isabella? Tu peux aller te mettre au travail!**_

_**- Bella!**_

_**- Quoi?**_ Elle semble ne pas comprendre vu le haussement de sourcils que je vois.

_**- Appelle-moi Bella, si ça ne t'embête pas, **_me risquai-je.

_**- Euh… ok. Maintenant au boulot…. Bella.**_ Elle a dit ce dernier mot, mon prénom sur un ton moqueur mais je ne relève pas. C'est ma responsable après tout.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce quand elle m'interpelle.

_**- Au fait, joli pendentif.**_ Dit-elle sans dévier son regard de son écran.

_**- Euh…. Merci Tanya.**_

Je pars rejoindre mon bureau qui me parait tout à coup minuscule et allume mon ordinateur.

Une tonne d'idées afflue à mon cerveau. Je dois me dépêcher de les mettre à l'écrit.

Il est 11h48 et je vais bientôt terminer mon article. Reste plus qu'à le relire afin d'éviter la moindre faute d'orthographe. Ouf, je suis dans les temps.

J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans mon analyse et j'espère que ça plaira à Tanya.

Voilà, le mail est envoyé! Il est 12h03 et Rosalie doit déjà m'attendre en bas. Je prends mon manteau, mon sac et trouve l'ascenseur. C'est marrant comme le cerveau enregistre plus facilement la sortie que l'entrée pour certaine chose!

Je sors et découvre enfin ma meilleure amie adossée à un panneau publicitaire en bas des marches. Elle me tourne le dos mais je la reconnais, sa chevelure parfaite partiellement caché par son béret de laine. Elle est habillée comme d'habitude avec classe et élégance. Je lui avais dit que ce trench rouge ferait un effet génial sur elle. Et dire qu'elle hésitait à l'acheter!

Tellement heureuse de la retrouver, je cours dans les marches et trébuche. Je me voyais déjà frapper le sol avec violence mais rien. Je sens des bras m'encercler. J'ouvre alors les yeux et découvre un apollon aux yeux verts qui me regarde inquiet.

_**- Ça va mademoiselle?**_

_**- Euh…. Oui je crois!**_ Je me noie dans ses yeux qui me sont... familiers. _**Merci beaucoup, sans vous je crois que….**_

_**- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Faites attention pour le reste des marches.**_

Il a dit ça avec un sourire qu'on aurait pu utiliser dans une publicité pour un dentifrice.

Je me secoue intérieurement en pensant à Rose qui m'attend toujours en bas. Je reprends mon périple plus prudemment cette fois. Arrivée derrière mon amie, je remarque un petit sourire de fierté qui s'étire sur son visage.

_**- Salut Rose! Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?**_

_**- Regardes ce panneau et dis-moi ce que tu en penses!**_

Je lève les yeux et là je suis subjuguée par ce que je vois. Sur le panneau, qui fait en passant au moins 3 mètres sur 2, se trouve une photo de Rose en sous-vêtements. Comment les gens dans cette rue font-ils pour ne pas la reconnaître? Peut-être cette fausse paire de lunettes sur son nez?

_**- J'ai eu Billy au téléphone ce matin et il m'a prévenue. Mais à vrai dire je ne pensais pas en trouver un ici. J'ai bien fais pour les lunettes, hein?**_

Elle a l'air surexcitée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouve sur un panneau publicitaire. Mais contrairement à elle, j'ai passé le stade de l'excitation. C'est devenu une habitude.

_**- Bon, ma belle, c'est pas tout mais je n'ai qu'une heure et demie pour manger un morceau donc on y va?**_

_**- Oui, oui.**_

Nous mangeons donc dans une brasserie à coté du bureau.

_**- Tiens je t'ai pas dit, j'ai pris rendez-vous chez ton super gynéco.**_

_**- Cool, tu y vas quand?**_

_**- Ben quelqu'un s'est décommandé donc j'y vais à 18h ce soir!**_

_**- T'as bien de la chance dis-moi! J'ai dû prendre rendez-vous il y a un mois!**_

_**- Ouais ben en tout cas, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de cogiter en me posant des questions sur ce charmant docteur! **_Me moque-je.

Nous continuons le repas tranquillement à parler de tout et de rien puis viens l'heure de retourner au bureau.

J'ai passé l'après-midi à suivre Tanya et à lui servir de psychologue attitré! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire que son futur ex mari soit venu lui faire signer les papiers du divorce pendant la pause déjeuner?

Bref il est 17h35 et heureusement que j'ai toujours des lingettes intimes dans mon sac car je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer!

Je ressors l'adresse et file alors à mon rendez-vous.

Arrivée à l'accueil, je vois enfin le visage qui va avec la voix si monotone du téléphone. Et je ne suis pas déçue du voyage.

_**- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, j'ai rendez-vous avec le médecin à 18h.**_

_**- D'accord, allez vous installer.**_ Elle ne dit pas bonjour et ne lève même pas la tête de son cahier de rendez-vous. Pfff! Pathétique!

_**- Euh... Merci.**_

Je vais donc m'installer dans le salle d'attente où je découvre la popularité du docteur. Cette petite pièce est remplie de femmes, enceintes ou non. C'est incroyable.

Il est 18h40 et je suis la prochaine. A force de lire les revues sur la grossesse, je pense être incollable.

La patiente sort du cabinet et la secrétaire m'appelle enfin. Le médecin est de dos. Je m'avance doucement et il se retourne.

C'est lui, le monsieur dans les bras duquel je suis tombée à midi. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer et son sourire en coin me confirme qu'il m'a reconnue. Mais ces yeux!

**POV Edward**

_**- Ed?**_

_**- Oui Carmen.... **_

_**- Mme Masen a annulé son rendez-vous de 18h mais une nouvelle patiente a appelé ce matin et je lui ai donné cette horaire.**_

_**- D'accord merci pour l'info. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'à midi je vais voir «ma chère femme» pour les papiers du divorce? J'ai bien au moins 1h30 pour la pause déjeuner?**_

_**- Oui Ed, pas de soucis, j'ai vu large.**_

Après trois femmes enceintes, cinq visites de routine et deux consultations pour des problèmes d'infertilité, il est 11h55. Le timing est bon. Je prends mes affaires et je n'oublie surtout pas le dossier avec les papiers à signer.

Je n'en peux plus! Quelle idée d'avoir épousé Tanya, cette femme n'a que son travail dans la vie! Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait une femme qui ne voulait définitivement pas d'enfants! Et puis je suis fatigué de toujours m'engueuler avec elle pour un oui et pour un non.

Je suis devant le journal et monte les escaliers qui me mèneront à mon calvaire depuis 4 ans! Soudain, mon regard est attiré par cette jeune fille. Cette ressemblance avec mon amour de jeunesse!!!! C'est impressionnant. Oh, elle trébuche lorsque je la croise, juste le temps de la retenir ou elle se fracassait la tête sur les marches. Elle est dans mes bras et ce que je ressens est inexplicable. Elle relève la tête et j'en ai enfin la certitude c'est elle! Ma Bella! Ses yeux chocolats toujours les mêmes. Mais que fait-elle ici? Sortant de cet immeuble? Elle ne semble pas me reconnaître. Il est vrai que j'ai sacrément changé depuis le lycée. Ma mère avait raison c'est dans les gènes des Cullen. Mais en même temps, elle ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi donc c'est peut-être normal aussi qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi. En tout cas, elle est toujours aussi belle! Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que c'est moi sinon je vais me sentir ridicule.

_**- Ça va mademoiselle?**_

_**- Euh…. Oui je crois!**_ Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. _**Merci beaucoup, sans vous je crois que….**_

_**- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.**_ Je la coupe. Je ne veux pas m'éterniser. _**Faites attention pour le reste des marches.**_

Je lui souris et me dirige à nouveau vers mon but premier. Tanya et ce fichu divorce.

J'arrive à son bureau et elle ne me remarque pas. Elle semble absorbée par son écran d'ordinateur.

Je frappe 3 petits coups sur sa porte ouverte. Elle relève la tête.

_**- Bonjour Tanya.**_ Dis-je sèchement.

_**- Bonjour Eddy, ça va?**_ Je souffle, je déteste qu'elle me surnomme comme ça. Vivement la fin de ce mariage que je n'ai plus à le supporter. _**Assieds toi, j'en ai pour une minute. Ma nouvelle recrue m'a envoyé son article test et je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise par son talent d'écriture.**_

_**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Tanya, j'ai l'habitude de passer après ton boulot!**_ J'ai appris le sarcasme le jour où je me suis rendu compte du vrai visage de Tanya.

Je patience donc dans le silence que Madame ait fini sa lecture.

_**- Et qu'est-ce qui est si captivant dans ce que tu lis?**_

- J_**e lui ai demandé de faire un article sur «Les fleurs du Mal» et je dois dire que je n'ai jamais lu une telle analyse de ce recueil. C'est tout simplement époustouflant. Je crois que j'ai trouvé la perle rare!**_ Je pars dans ma rêverie, décidément, tout tourne autour de Bella aujourd'hui! Juste le jour où l'on signe les derniers papiers. _**C'est bon, on peut y aller!**_

Elle prend son sac et son manteau et nous nous dirigeons vers le petit resto où nous nous retrouvions en amoureux au début de notre mariage. La boucle est bouclée! Je ne m'attarde pas en banalité et lui propose de signer les documents de suite. Prétextant un manque de temps et beaucoup de rendez-vous cet après-midi (ce qui n'est pas totalement faux), je mange en vitesse et m'esquive de ce repas.

Je reviens donc au cabinet soulagé que de voir le bout du tunnel. Je regarde ma montre, il me reste 35 min avant mon premier rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Je m'installe donc confortablement et je dois probablement m'être assoupi car j'entends la voix de Carmen dans ce rêves rempli d'yeux chocolats.

J'ouvre donc les yeux et me dirige vers le cabinet de toilette adjacent au cabinet pour me rafraichir.

Et voilà, une demi-journée qui commence. J'espère au moins qu'il y aura plus de femmes enceintes que du reste car c'est vraiment ce que je préfère.

Le temps passe vite aujourd'hui! Il est déjà 18h35 et je souhaite bon courage pour les dernières semaines de grossesse de Mme Newton. Je la raccompagne jusqu'à l'accueil et demande à Carmen d'appeler ma prochaine patiente.

_**- Mlle Swan? C'est à vous.**_

Là, mon sang se glace. Ais-je bien entendu? Mlle Swan? Non, ça doit être une coïncidence. Je ne veux pas me retourner. Je vais être déçu comme lorsque je me réveille le matin après chaque rêve que je fais où elle apparaît.

Je sens son parfum. C'est elle! Le destin se joue de moi. Peut-être me reconnaitra-t-elle pas, encore une fois? Mais comment vais-je faire ça? C'est un examen gynécologique quand même! Je vais devoir.... rien que d'y penser, je sens la sueur perler.

Je me retourne afin de lui faire face. Il fallait bien que je me lance. Et je plonge à nouveau dans ces deux magnifiques yeux. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté à la scruter mais je me mets des claques intérieures pour reprendre mes esprits. Il faut que j'ai l'air sûr de moi!

_**- Bonjour, enfin rebonjour mademoiselle.**_ Et hop, encore un petit coup de sourire en coin.

_**- Euh.... B..Bonjour Docteur.**_ Elle semble aussi perturbée que moi.

_**- Nous y allons?**_

_**- Oui allons-y.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Sadique nous? Non........si peu! ahahahahah!

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu, enfin surtout nos pro Emmet qui pensaient que c'était lui le gynéco! MDR!

Manifestez vous en reviews!lol

**Gros bisous, on vous adore Ange et Laet!**


	8. Rendezvous en vous

**Bonsoir, bonsoir!!**

**Ah ben vous êtes là? Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Pffffffffff le chapitre? Mais on est pas prête!!**

**Rohhhh!! mais si, vous êtes pas drôle!!lol**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, on ne le dira jamais assez!!**

**Bon passons aux reviews anonymes...**

**twilighteuse27 : Alors on va te faire plaisir, tu vas avoir droit au RDV, mais pour le fiancé de Bella, ben..... **

**Cathou : à côté de la plaque? Non!!mdr Tu ne cois pas qu'un petit examen pour Bella s'impose? Ben nous on veut voir ça!! ahahahah!lol**

**Cindy : « approfondir » c'est bien le mot!lol Alors comme ça on essaye de harceler mon petit Ange!mdr, j'ai confiance en elle, elle est très forte!lol j'espère que cette suite te plaira!;)**

**Lexou : Plus tôt que tu ne le pensais!!lol **

**Bon à la demande de Candy je voudrais vous présenter les parrains de notre fic, « Clonebip » et « Sexclone » , vous comprenez pas? C'est pas grave....LOL merci à nos campeuses, Nana et Candy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous en vous**

**POV Edward**

Bon, nous voilà dans mon cabinet! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle voit que je suis mal à l'aise. Ed', assures mon gars, assures. Tu as su jouer la comédie de l'amour à Tanya pendant 8 ans, tu peux donc le faire pour quelques minutes.

**_- Euh, Mademoiselle, asseyez-vous je vous en prie_. **

Bon, jusque là, ça va, c'est pas trop compliqué.

_**- C'est la première fois qu'on se voit il me semble?**_

Si tu savais ma Bella depuis combien de temps j'ai arrêté de t'attendre, d'avoir l'espoir de te revoir un jour.

_**- Oui, je viens d'aménager à New York et je n'ai plus de pilule. Et puis ma colocataire m'a vivement conseillé de venir vous voir. **_

Ah zut,elle prend la pilule. Peut-être a-t-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie. Raison de plus pour pas qu'elle me reconnaisse. Ça me ferait tellement de mal de la savoir si proche de moi mais si inaccessible.

J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur elle.

_**- D'accord.... Mlle Swan c'est ça?**_

_**- Euh.... oui.** _Elle a l'air déçue. Bizarre.

_**- Je vais donc établir votre dossier.**_

Edward, surtout ne pas la regarder, ne jamais poser mes tes yeux sur elle. Gardes ton regard sur ton écran et ouvres ton dossier sinon tu ne pourras plus la quitter des yeux!

_**- Votre âge?**_

_**- 27 ans.**_

_**- Profession?**_

_**- Journaliste. **_

Quoi? Mais se pourrait-il qu'elle travaille au New Yorker avec Tanya?

_**- Ah oui? Au New Yorker? **_

J'attends sa réponse mais elle tarde un peu. Je vois juste une nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux mais indéfinissable.

_**- Oui c'est ça. J'ai commencé hier. **_

Serait-ce elle la nouvelle recrue de mon ex? Je reste pensif et un raclement de gorge de ma belle me ramène à la réalité. Je reprends donc mes esprits.

_**- Oui, euh... Alors, quel est votre poids? **_

_**- Euh, je sais pas trop,je ne me pèse pas très souvent à vrai dire.**_

_**- D'accord, et la dernière fois c'était quand? Et combien?**_

_**- Ça doit être il y a à peu près 2 mois et je faisais 58 Kgs.**_

_**- D'accord.**_ Autre question plus délicate maintenant. _**Euh.... Avez-vous une activité sexuelle régulière? **_Cette teinte rosée sur ses joues.... Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle!!! Non, reviens sur terre!!!! C'est une patiente banale comme les autres!

_**- Ben en fait, euh..... je viens de..... me séparer de mon conjoint.... donc euh.... **_

_**- D'accord.**_Je saute de joie intérieurement mais cache mon enthousiasme._**Et vous avez des enfants?**_

_**- Non, mais par contre j'ai fait une fausse couche en avril dernier.**_

_**- Oh.**_ C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Mais avec mes connaissances, je sais qu'elle a souffert et ça me fait un pincement au cœur, à moins que ce ne soit le fait que ce n'était pas moi..... rien que d'y penser, je sens mon cœur se serrer.

Bon, il est temps de passer à l'examen. Si elle voyait mes mains trembler, elle partirait en courant.

_**- Ok, je vais vous laisser vous..... déshabiller et vous installer pendant que je finis votre dossier médical. **_

_**- D'accord. Je......? **_Elle semble désorientée.

_**- Ah oui pardon! Derrière le paravent, juste là.**_

_**- Merci.**_Ses joues n'ont pas changées de teintes depuis tout a l'heure mais c'est tellement charmant.

Son dossier est déjà établi mais il me faut un peu de temps pour prendre du courage et arrêter ces tremblements. Je prends donc un peu de temps mais mon esprits par derrière ce putain de paravent que je maudis en ce moment même. J'imagine ses courbes parfaites, mes mains posées sur ses hanches et sa peau si douces.

Bam, une claque intérieure!!!! Mais c'est Bella! Je ne peux pas penser des choses comme ça bon sang. Elle est si..... y a pas de mots pour la décrire. Mais en tout cas, elle mérite plus de respect que mes pensées ne lui en procurent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai enfin réussi à me calmer.

_**- Mademoiselle, vous êtes prête?**_

_**- Oui, je m'installe?**_

_**- Allez-y, j'arrive.**_

Allez, courage Ed', tu vas y arriver.

Je m'approche de la table d'examen et là, c'est le drame. Elle est là, allongée, les jambes sur les étriers. Et son intimité en évidence devant mes yeux. Mes mains recommencent à trembler. J'éprouvais des remords à la voir ainsi, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Pfff, ne rêves pas Ed'. Elle ne t'a même pas reconnu....

_**- Nous y allons? **_Je me parle autant à moi-même pour me donner le courage, qu'à elle. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne.

_**- Euh... oui. Je suis prête.**_

Je prends une paire de gants et les enfile. Je me rends compte que mes mains ne cessent de trembler. Je m'assieds entre ses jambes. Waouh, c'est la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu.... Mais ça va pas ou quoi? Arrêtes de divaguer!!! PRO-FES-SION-NA-LISME!!!!!

_**- Je vais d'abord vérifier que tout va bien au niveau du col puis je vous ferai une petite échographie endovaginale afin de contrôler l'utérus et les ovaires.**_

Ses jambes tremblent légèrement.

_**- Vous avez froid?**_

_**- Euh non.... ça va.**_

Oh la la, ça risque de s'avérer un parcours du combattant, je sens déjà la sueur perler sur mon front parce que moi en tout cas, j'ai chaud. Pourvu qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de mon mal-être. Bizarrement, je mets beaucoup de temps à lubrifier le bout de mes doigts!

Bon, je vais devoir être professionnel et introduire mes doigts dans son vagin. Ouh! J'ai chaud là!!

_**- Attention, avec le lubrifiant, ça risque d'être un peu froid. **_Allez, j'y vais.

_**- Ah oui, c'est froid! **_Dit-elle avec un sursaut dû à la surprise.

Contrairement à elle, je trouve ça bien chaud moi! Et tellement.... Hum! Je me surprends à m'imaginer mettre autre chose à la place de mes doigts mais me ravise aussi sec. Du professionnalisme Ed'!!!! Un petit frottis de contrôle quand même.... Juste un petit soubresaut. Très bien.

_**- Tout a l'air d'aller bien. Nous allons passer à l'échographie.**_

Je retire donc le gant de ma main droite et prépare la sonde. Oups, j'avais oublié le détail du préservatif. Je ne me sens pas vraiment comme un poisson dans l'eau mais ce passage est obligatoire afin de vérifier s'il n'y a pas eu de lésions après sa fausse couche. Un peu de lubrifiant et c'est parti.

_**- Je vais introduire la sonde. Ça ne sera pas très agréable.**_ Pas comme si c'était moi, pense-je. Et BAM!!! Encore une baffe intérieure! Et mes mains qui tremblent encore! _**Vous pouvez voir sur l'écran en face de vous que...... ben que tout va bien.**_

Ça aura au moins eu le mérite d'être rapide. Bravo mon gars, tu as bien su gérer!

Bon, pour Rosalie, j'ai fait l'examen mammaire mais là je ne me sens pas capable de la tripoter même professionnellement.

_**- Est-ce que vous avez senti des grosseurs ou autres sur votre poitrine?**_

_**- Euh... non jamais.**_

_**- Très bien alors je vous laisse vous rhabiller.**_

Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Je vais la revoir habillée et ça me rassure. Je vais probablement retrouver mon calme! Non? Ben j'ai bien peur d'avoir son image devant mes yeux pendant longtemps.

Je m'assied à mon bureau et commence à taper le compte rendu d'examen. Elle mets peu de temps à se rhabiller et prend place de l'autre coté du bureau. Elle baisse la tête et a les joues rosies. Serait-elle aussi gênée que moi?

_**- Tout va bien au vu des examens vaginaux, j'ai quand même fait un frottis et vous recevrez les résultats à votre domicile. J'aurai le double des résultats et si il y a quoi que ce soit, je vous appellerai.**_

_**- D'accord.**_

_**- Je vous raccompagne?**_

_**- Euh.... Et pour.... ma.... pilule?**_

Ah oui, quel idiot je fais! Perdu dans les images de son auscultation, j'en ai oublié le motif principal de sa visite.

_**- Ah oui!! excusez-moi. Euh... Vous preniez quoi jusque là?**_

_**- Trinordiol.**_

Je lui fais donc son ordonnance.

_**- Voilà, je vous ai fait une ordonnance pour une boite de trois plaquettes renouvelable une fois. Donc vous êtes parée pour six mois.**_ Lui dis-je en me levant et en la raccompagnant à la porte.

_**- Merci euh... docteur.**_

_**- Je vous en prie. Sauf si il y a un problème dans vos résultats, nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous revoir de sitôt. **_

Ça se voit que mon sourire est faux? Il ne faut pas qu'elle aperçoive ma déception. Je ne peux expliquer le sentiment qui m'anime. D'un coté, j'aurais aimé être sur de la revoir un jour, d'où ma déception. Et de l'autre, je suis soulagé de la fin de ce rendez-vous si l'on peut dire gênant. Et puis je sais où la trouver si je me décide à dévoiler qui je suis réellement. Non? Je lui sers la main et, mais, ce pendentif me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Dommage, je ne l'ai vu que partiellement. Je dois me faire des idées, ça ne peut pas être LA fleur.

**POV Bella**

Pourquoi cette sensation au creux de mon estomac? Pourquoi me mettre à nue devant cet homme me met aussi mal à l'aise? Je déteste me sentir comme ça.

Quelle coïncidence quand même! Il fallait que ce soit l'homme qui a été mon sauveur ce midi.

Bon, ma fille, c'est pas le moment de faire ta pudique! C'est un médecin après tout et il voit des femmes nues toute la journée. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai plus de pilule alors il faut bien qu'il m'en prescrive et si pour ça il faut qu'il m'ausculte, ben, on fera avec. Et puis lui, ça n'a pas l'air de le perturber.

_**- Mademoiselle, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.**_

Quelle assurance et cette voix..... Mais c'est qu'elle avait raison Rose! Quel canon!!!

Je prends donc place sur une des deux chaises devant son bureau et attends qu'il me pose les questions d'usage.

_**- C'est la première fois qu'on se voit il me semble?**_

_**- Oui, je viens d'aménager à New York et je n'ai plus de pilule. Et puis ma colocataire m'a vivement conseillé de venir vous voir. **_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de lui raconter ma vie? Je veux juste ma pilule et partir.

_**- D'accord.... Mlle Swan c'est ça?**_

_**- Euh.... oui.**_ Mais il a déjà oublié? Pfff, je suis donc une patiente lambda et il ne m'a pas reconnue évidemment!

_**- Je vais donc établir votre dossier.**_

Il reste silencieux quelques minutes, il doit ouvrir un nouveau dossier, ça doit être ça. Son regard ne croise pas le mien, à aucun moment. Il se fout royalement de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue! Pfffff!

_**- Votre âge?**_

_**- 27 ans.**_

_**- Profession? **_

Il ne se souvient définitivement pas de moi.

_**- Journaliste. **_

_**- Ah oui? Au New Yorker? **_

Ah ben voilà! Mais c'est quoi cette joie irrationnelle? Bella, reprends-toi ma belle.

_**- Oui c'est ça. J'ai commencé hier. **_

_**- Oui, euh... Alors, quel est votre poids? **_

Il m'en pose des questions lui!

_**- Euh, je sais pas trop,je ne me pèse pas très souvent à vrai dire.**_

_**- D'accord, et la dernière fois c'était quand? Et combien?**_

_**- Ça doit être il y a à peu près 2 mois et je faisais 58 Kgs. **_

Ou peut-être 62. Pourquoi cette idée de changer mon poids? Et si il me fait me peser? Quelle idiote tu fais!

_**- D'accord.**_ _**Euh.... Avez-vous une activité sexuelle régulière? **_

Quoi? J'ai bien entendu sa question? Oh mon dieu!!! Je dois être rouge écrevisse. En même temps c'est son travail, non? Mais pourquoi a-t-il l'air un petit peu gêné? Pfff, je dois rêver.

_**- Ben en fait, euh..... je viens de..... me séparer de mon conjoint.... donc euh.... **_

Allez, je suis repartie en mode 3615 MAVIE en direct. C'est dingue, cet homme me donne envie de me confier. Des souvenirs douloureux se réveillent et j'essaie de cacher mon ressentis.

_**- D'accord.**__**Et vous avez des enfants?**_

Deuxième douleur à réapparaitre, il commence à me chauffer ce mec! Bon,ok il peut pas savoir....

_**- Non, mais par contre j'ai fait une fausse couche en avril dernier.**_

_**- Oh.** _

c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Super!

_**- Ok, je vais vous laisser vous..... déshabiller et vous installer pendant que je finisse votre dossier médical. **_

Hein? Quoi? Il a dit déshabiller? Ah oui, j'avais oublié cet aspect du rendez-vous.... mes mains deviennent moites instantanément et mes jambes commencent à trembler sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Oh mon dieu mais il va voir que je suis mal à l'aise là! Faut vraiment que je me calme. Inspire, expire Bella. Tu vas surmonter ça! Et si il me disais où aller?

_**- D'accord. Je......? **_

_**- Ah oui pardon! Derrière le paravent, juste là.**_

_**- Merci. **_

Bon ben, me voilà seule derrière le paravent, petit moment de répit pour me reprendre.

Mais comment est-ce possible? Ce mec me met dans des états pas possible. Je commence par retirer mes chaussures et mon pantalon. Faut-il que j'enlève le haut aussi? Non, après tout c'est un examen gynécologique!

Et cette table d'examen, identique à toutes celles que j'ai déjà vues, mais tellement différente aujourd'hui. Elle semble me crier de partir le plus vite possible. Je délire gravement moi!

De leur coté, mes jambes ne veulent pas cesser de trembler et mes mains sont toujours aussi moites! Faut pas qu'il le voit!

_**- Mademoiselle, vous êtes prête? **_Il veut la vérité? Allez, courage.

_**- Oui, je m'installe? **_Dis non dis non dis non.

_**- Allez-y, j'arrive.**_ Et merde!

J'entends ses pas frôler le sol et là, mon cœur menace de faire des bonds hors de ma poitrine endolorie par mes révélations. Ou peut-être autre chose. Les pas se rapprochent! Vite trouve quelque chose Bella, tu ne dois pas le regarder! Ok, j'ai trouvé! Je ferme les yeux... Il y a un moment de silence mais je n'ouvre même pas un seul œil pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Ne le regardes pas!

_**- Nous y allons? **_

Ais-je vraiment le choix si je veux cette satané pilule?

_**- Euh... oui. Je suis prête. **_Menteuse!

C'est quoi ce bruit? Qu'est-ce que c'est désagréable! Ah mais je suis bête moi ce sont les gants! Il va quand même pas enfoncer... arrêtes de penser à ça ma fille!!!!! Concentre toi sur un truc plus... enfin moins..... oh et puis zut, pas sur ça!

_**- Je vais d'abord vérifier que tout va bien au niveau du col puis je vous ferai une petite échographie endovaginale afin de contrôler l'utérus et les ovaires. **_

J'acquiesce d'un geste vif sans le regarder dans les yeux.

_**- Vous avez froid?**_

Oh mais est-ce que mes jambes vont s'arrêter de trembler? Il a pas pu passer à coté, j'ai l'impression de subir un tremblement de terre puissance 5 sur l'échelle de Richter! Quoi? Moi j'exagère? Bon d'accord peut-être! Mais il faut vraiment que je gère mieux mes émotions.

_**- Euh non.... ça va.**_

_**- Attention, avec le lubrifiant, ça risque d'être un peu froid. **_

_**- Ah oui, c'est froid! **_

Heureusement qu'il m'a prévenue!! Et en plus, contrairement à ce que m'a dit Rose, il est vraiment pas très doux!! Aïe, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de maltraiter mon vagin de la sorte? Et il appuie sur mon ventre. Je hurle dans mon fort intérieur mais ça ne change rien, forcément! Ouille! Bon, il a bientôt fini? Il ne doit pas voir qu'il me fait mal, non, non et non! Aïe mais, il a fait quoi là? Il m'a arraché un bout d'utérus ou quoi? Vivement la fin car la j'en ai mal aux dents tellement je les serre pour pas crier!

_**- Tout a l'air d'aller bien. Nous allons passer à l'échographie.**_

Ouf!

_**- Je vais introduire la sonde. Ça ne sera pas très agréable.**_ _**Vous pouvez voir sur l'écran en face de vous que...... ben que tout va bien.**_

Ça ne sera pas très agréable? Ça peut pas être pire que ce que tu viens de me faire Beau Gosse!!!! Ça dure 1 min à tout casser et je trouve que la douleur ben c'est du pipi de chat comparé aux 2 min d'avant!

_**- Est-ce que vous avez senti des grosseurs ou autres sur votre poitrine?**_

_**- Euh... non jamais.**_

_**- Très bien alors je vous laisse vous rhabiller.**_

J'échappe à l'examen mammaire, quel bonheur! Et c'est enfin terminer! Tu as bien gérer Bella, Bravo! Pas un cri, pas une larme.

Au moins, la douleur a su calmer mes tremblements, un point positif dans ce malheur.

_**- Tout va bien au vu des examens vaginaux, j'ai quand même fait un frottis et vous recevrez les résultats à votre domicile. J'aurai le double des résultats et si il y a quoi que ce soit, je vous appellerai.**_

Ah!!!! Ok!!!!!! C'était donc ça la douleur si brutale tout à l'heure? J'aime mieux dire qu'il est pas tendre!

_**- D'accord.**_

_**- Je vous raccompagne?**_

Euh, il me fait quoi là? Je suis venue pour ma pilule!!! Nan mais je vous jure!

_**- Euh.... Et pour.... ma.... pilule?**_

_**- Ah oui!! excusez-moi. Euh... Vous preniez quoi jusque là?**_

_**- Trinordiol.**_

_**- Voilà, je vous ai fait une ordonnance pour une boite de trois plaquettes renouvelable une fois. Donc vous êtes parée pour six mois.**_

Au moins je ne serais pas obligée de revenir dans les 6 prochains mois!

_**- Merci euh... docteur.**_

_**- Je vous en prie. Sauf si il y a un problème dans vos résultats, nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous revoir de sitôt. **_

Je te le fais pas dire. Il me sourit et je lui réponds par un sourire moi-même mais ne fait-il pas trop sourire forcé? J'ai un peu de mal à oublier la douleur lancinante dans mon bas-ventre et le fond de ma culotte!

**POV Edward**

**- Allo? Jazz?**

**- Ah salut Ed', comment vas?**

**- Ben j'ai besoin de te voir. Il s'est passé un truc de dingue aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami à la rescousse...**

**- Ok, 20h chez toi? Ça te va?**

**- Ouais, c'est cool. Merci Jasper. A tout à l'heure alors...**

**- Ok.**

Jasper est mon meilleur ami depuis la fac et c'est le seul à qui j'ai parlé de Bella depuis la remise des diplômes... Et puis même avant d'ailleurs! Je sais qu'il saura me conseiller.

* * *

**Bon ben voilà! C'est fait! alors pas trop déçu(e)s?**

**On a été moins sadique! hein? Allez!! soyez chic!lol**

**On attend vos réactions!**

**Biz!!!!**

**Laet et Ange!**


	9. Le retour Part I

**Bonsoir!!**

**Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs (es), on vous aime!!**

**Cathou : « caliente » ouais c'est ça!!mdr et moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé cette phrase!lol**

**Et oui c'est l'embrouille, mais on adore ça!**

**Potine : Je pense effectivement que ça a du lui faire bizarre de voir son minou à découvert et sans défense!!mdr La suite devrait te plaire....**

**Lexou : une petite suite ça te dis? Mais quelle question! Ahahahah! Alors est ce que Jazz sera de bon conseil?**

**Gros Bisous à nos campeuses chérie.**

**Trêve de bavardage, on passe au chapitre!!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le retour (part1)**

**POV Edward **

Ouf, ma journée est enfin terminée! Je viens de rentrer chez moi et je m'affale sur le sofa.

Tout compte fait, je me boirai bien un verre... une vodka tiens! Ça fera l'affaire.

Je reste sur le canapé pendant un temps indéterminé et soudain j'entends trois petits coups à la porte qui s'ouvre instantanément. Ça ne peut être que Jasper... enfin j'espère! À cette idée, je me lève brusquement mais je vois mon meilleur ami apparaitre dans le salon.

Les sourcils relevés, il me demande silencieusement si ça va. Un haussement d'épaules et il m'a compris. Nous nous connaissons depuis la fac et les paroles sont inutiles pour que l'on se comprenne. En fait, avant la remise des diplômes au lycée, je me disais que l'entrée à l'université serait le moyen de repartir à zéro pour ma vie sociale. Mais c'était sans compter sur le déchirement de ma séparation d'avec la fille de mes rêves alors que je voyez le plus beau coté de sa personnalité.

_**- Salut.**__.. _il avait dit ça hésitant et dans un souffle comme si je risquai d'exploser si il le disait trop fort.

_**- Salut, vas-y entre, je vais pas te mordre! **_Je pouffe de rire devant son soulagement feint.

_**- Alors? Tu as besoin de parler à tonton Jazz? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de si grave? **_Il dit ça sur un ton moqueur mais je ne relève pas.

_**- Je te sers un truc à boire?**_

_**- Ouais, je vais t'accompagner. Tu sais que c'est pas bon de boire tout seul? **_Encore de la moquerie....

_**- La même chose alors. **_

_**- Alors vas-y raconte...**_

_**- Tu te souviens de Bella? Je t'en ai longuement parlé au début de nos études à la fac?**_Lui demande-je en lui servant sa vodka.

_**- Ben ça pour m'en rappeler! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie cette fille, c'était ton principal sujet de discussion! Non! C'était même ton SEUL sujet de discussion! **_

_**- Je sens comme de la moquerie là, je me trompe? **_Jusque là ça allait mais on ne se moque pas de mon amour pour Bella! Non mais oh!

_**- Bon d'accord j'arrête. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu me parles d'elle?**_

_**- Ben en fait, elle vit à New York.**_

_**- Oui et...? **_Ah enfin, il m'écoute sérieusement.

_**- Ben elle est venue au cabinet aujourd...**_

_**- Quoi? Tu veux dire que?**_Même pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Je pense qu'il a compris.

_**- Oui je veux dire que! **_Ça y est, l'énervement a pris le dessus sur les questions qui se déchainent dans ma tête.

_**- Waouh! Ben je comprends pourquoi tu picoles alors.... **_Il semble pensif. _**Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous de vous revoir dans ces conditions.**_

_**- Ben en fait, euh... ben elle ne m'a pas reconnu.**_

_**- Oui mais tu lui as dit, non?**_Me dit-il avec ses yeux inquisiteurs.

_**- Ben euh... elle n'a pas eu l'air de tilté avec mon nom! **_Il ouvre des yeux grands comme des coupoles. _**Je n'ai pas osé lui préciser et puis c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne veux pas souffrir encore. **_

_**- Mais Ed! T'es con ou quoi?! Tu n'es pas le même que celui que tu étais au lycée bordel!**_Ouh la, je le sens bien énervé là. _**Tu m'as saoulé pendant presque 2 ans avec ta Bella, jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres Tanya et là, t'es pas foutu de sauter sur l'occasion? Pff!**_Bizarrement, un sourire coquin se dessine sur son visage d'ange qui était devenu rouge par la colère. _T__**u t'es régalé au moins?**_

_**- Jazz!!!! **_c'était à mon tour d'être en colère. _T__**'as pas honte? Je te parle de Bella là! Mon amour de lycée que j'ai eu un mal fou à oublier! L'amour que je n'ai jamais pu concrétiser à cause du physique de merde que j'avais à cette époque là! De toutes les façons, elle ne m'a pas reconnu, c'est que je ne l'ai pas marqué plus que ça au lycée, non?**_

_**- Ben à ce que je vois, tu l'as pas vraiment oubliée toi en tout cas... Bon, sinon, raconte-moi ce rendez-vous si particulier. **_

_**- Ben quand je l'ai vu, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas faire son examen mais vu qu'elle ne m'a reconnu qu'en tant que... ah mais je ne t'ai pas raconté les choses dans l'ordre! Je l'avais rencontrée avant, à l'heure du déjeuner en fait! **_Je suis tellement perturbé par ma journée que je raconte tout à l'envers.

_**- Ah ben non tu ne m'as pas dit. Bon reprends du début.**_

_**- Oui alors, au déjeuner, je suis allé voir Tanya pour les papiers du divorce et c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé sur elle. Enfin, techniquement parlant c'est elle qui m'est tombée dessus. Je t'explique, elle a trébuché dans les marches du New Yorker et c'est quand je l'ai rattrapée que je l'ai reconnue...**_ je suis tellement emballé par ce que je raconte que je parle à une vitesse folle. Et tout ça d'une traite!

_**- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au New Yorker?**_Il semble intéressé d'un coup...

_**- Ben elle m'a dit qu'elle y travaillait et en plus Tanya m'a parlé d'une nouvelle recrue. J'espère que ce n'est pas elle parce qu'elle va en entendre de toutes les couleurs avec Tanya. **_

_**- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qui tu étais?**_

_**- Oui c'est vrai. Tout ça pour dire que je ne pensais pas la retrouver dans mon cabinet le soir-même! **_

_**- Tu m'étonnes! Bon, tu as besoin d'une bonne cuite avec ton pote hein?**_

_**- Sers m'en une autre et à toi aussi! Tu vas décompresser, je te le dis moi! Et puis la nuit porte conseil, tu retrouveras peut-être la raison demain...**_

_**- Comment ça?**_

_**- Ben tu décideras peut-être de la retrouver et d'arrêter de regretter le passé! **_

_**- J'espère surtout qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire qu'elle revienne me voir...**_

Il a surement raison, il faut que je décompresse. Je me lève et vais en direction du bar pour nous servir une deuxième vodka, plutôt une quatrième pour moi.

Nous avons passé la moitié de la nuit à boire et Jazz s'est endormi sur le canapé. Il est 4h du matin et je vais me coucher. Demain debout à 7h00! Enfin plutôt tout à l'heure! Ce n'est pas le week-end!

DRING DRING DRING DRING!!!!!! Putin de réveil! Il ne peut pas oublier l'heure une fois dans sa vie? Et ce marteau piqueur dans mon crâne, quelle horreur! J'avoue c'est bien mérité. Je me lève à contre cœur, et par obligation surtout. Y a des femmes enceintes ou pas qui comptent sur moi.... Ouh la, je sens que je ne vais pas manger grand chose ce matin mis à part une aspirine! J'ai une sacrée envie de vomir...!

Je sors de ma chambre et je vois Jazz étalé sur le sofa. Je vais lui laisser un mot avec les clés, il me les rapportera au cabinet. Quelle chance il a, en étant écrivain, il a ses propres horaires, il travaille chez lui.

J'avale ma boisson bénite, mon aspirine et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me réveille avec une douche bien froide, et là, je revoie les images de Bella... dans des positions..... Jazz a raison, je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que mon mariage avec Tanya n'a pas marché. Les regrets!

Sans me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je suis prêt à partir. J'écris le petit mot pour Jazz, je prend mes clés de voitures et me voilà parti pour une journée de fou. En passant devant, je me rends compte que la clé de la boite aux lettres est sur mon trousseau. Tant pis, ça attendra ce soir.

**POV Bella**

Me voilà de retour à la maison. Je suis épuisée, d'une part à cause de ma journée et d'autres part par toutes les émotions qui ont pu traverser mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce docteur, mon sauveur. Parce qu'il est mon sauveur, je suis sûre que sans lui je me serai éclaté la tête dans les marches devant le journal!

Rose avait vraiment raison, il est canon ce docteur. Par contre, elle m'a menti concernant l'examen!!! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal chez le gynéco! J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y aura rien du tout au frottis, je ne voudrais pas être obligée d'y retourner!

Elles ont été insatiables sur le sujet hier soir. J'ai du me coucher avec les poules pour qu'elles me fichent la paix! J'avoue que je n'ai pas réussi à dormir tout de suite, je pensais à lui. Il y a un truc chez lui qui m'interpelle mais je ne sais pas quoi! Et ça me travaille.

* * *

Les filles ne sont pas à l'appart', je me demande où elles peuvent bien être. Quoique les connaissant, toutes les deux, elles doivent être en train de faire du shopping, encore...

Je profite donc de ma tranquillité pour me détendre sous une bonne douche. Bien chaude.

Les images qui déferlent dans mon esprit ne sont autres que celles du docteur CULLEN pour la énième fois de la soirée. J'entends alors du bruit et décide de sortir de ma douche.

Rose et Alice sont de retour avec des tas de sacs de différents magasins. Chaussures, habits, bijoux... tout y est!

_**- Hey, Bella! tu es déjà rentrée?**_elle regarde sa montre._**Ah oui, on n'a pas vu l'heure passer. On sort ce soir, tu viens avec nous?**_

_**- Euh… non, ça ne me dit vraiment pas. J'ai eu une journée difficile.**_

_**- T'es sure? on va bien s'amuser….**_ La petite moue sur le visage d'Alice me fait hésiter mais je suis vraiment trop fatiguée.

_**- Ok, ben on boira à ta santé!**_Elle faisait semblant de bouder. On aurait dit un enfant. Trop mignonne.

_**- Ouais… je vais lire dans ma chambre. A plus tard les filles…**_

_**- Attends! Bella, ça va? tu as l'air…. Ailleurs?**_

_**- Non, non ça va juste un peu fatiguée.**_

_**- Ok.**_Elle semblait réfléchir. _**Mais si tu avais quelque chose tu nous le dirais hein? **_

_**- Mais oui Alice. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va. Il faut juste que je reprenne le rythme de la vie active! **_je me forçais à sourire afin qu'elles ne se doutent pas de ce qui est dans ma tête.

Il est hors de question que mes chères meilleures amies sachent que le docteur Cullen occupe mes pensées. Elles me tannerais sur le sujet la tête toute la journée. Et je ne suis pas encore prête à ce qu'on essaie de me caser avec un mec quel qu'il soit.

Je suis tranquille dans ma chambre depuis au moins 2h et elles ne sont encore sorties de la salle de bain. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment elles peuvent passer autant de temps à se badigeonner de tout un tas de crèmes et à se mettre un nombre incalculable de barrettes et d'épingles en tous genres.

Une porte claque et j'entends les rires de mes amies. Puis plus rien! Elles ne seraient pas parties sans me faire un coucou quand même?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mon cœur se met à battre à 100 à l'heure quand la porte s'ouvre sur mes deux folles préférées qui sautent sur mon lit en poussant des cris assourdissants.

_**- Mais vous êtes folles ou vous vouliez me faire faire une crise cardiaque? Bon, laissez-moi deux secondes que je reprenne un rythme normal!!!! **_Inspire, expire!

_**- Désolée Bella, on ne voulait pas te faire si peur. Nous partons, on voulait te faire un petit coucou avant de partir. On va rentrer tard, ou plutôt tôt demain matin, alors bonne nuit princesse.**_

_**- Ok, bonne nuit les filles. Amusez-vous bien**_**.** Je leur dis ça avec un clin d'œil qui veut tout dire et je vois à leur expression et au regard qu'elles échangent qu'elles ont bien l'intention d'en profiter.

**_- Allez Bella, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir? on peut t'attendre_!**

**_- Non, je suis fatiguée, vraiment et puis j'ai un article pour Tanya à écrire… Allez-y et amusez-vous pour moi! Passez une b__onne soirée les filles, ne __faites pas trop de bêtises hein? _**

Et voilà, je me retrouve seule devant mon écran d'ordinateur. Je commence à me concentrer quand deux petits coups sont frappés à la porte. Rose!

Je me lève en soufflant et me dirige vers l'entrée, je me demande où elle a la tête parfois!

_**- T'as encore oublié tes clefs? Ou des préservatifs? **_

Je ris de ma remarque et ouvre la porte.

_**- Alors dis m...**_ Mon sourire se fane.

_**- Bonjour Bella.**_

_**- Qu... Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici? Criais-je hors de moi.**_

_**- Waouh! Quel accueil!**_

_**- Tu t'attendais à quoi, à ce que je te saute dans les bras, ENFOI...**_

_**- Woh woh woh! Calme-toi! Je viens juste récupérer un truc que j'ai oublié.**_

_**- Quel truc!**_ Dis-je sèchement.

_**- Tu me laisses entrer s'il-te-plait!**_ Dit-il sur un ton aussi sec que le mien.

_**- Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir, j'aurais pu te l'envoyer par voie postale ton «truc»!**_

_**- Arrêtes de crier, et laisse-moi passer, les voisins n'ont pas besoin de savoir!**_

_**- Tu te fous de ma gueule!! quand t'as baisé avec l'autre pute dans mon lit, t'as dû en réveiller plus d'un de voisins!**_

_**- Ce n'est pas une pute comme tu dis, c'est ta cousine je te rappelle!**_

_**- Oh que non, elle ne fait plus partie de ma famille à présent!**_

_**- De toute façon, c'est terminé entre nous.**_ Dit-il le visage fermé.

_**- Je m'en fous complètement!**_

_**- Oui alors pourquoi m'en veux-tu encore? Je t'aime tu sais et toi aussi, je le sais!**_

_**- Oh arrête Jake, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais jamais agi ainsi!**_

Il se rapproche de moi et passe sa main derrière ma tête, afin que je le regarde dans les yeux.

_**- Pardonne-moi, je me suis égaré, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.**_

_**- Non Jacob, s'il-te-plait, vas-t'en.**_ Soufflais-je.

Je n'ai plus la force de crier, et mes larmes sont sur le point de couler, mais je me retiens de toute les forces qu'il me reste. Et dire qu'à cause de lui, j'ai perdu notre enfant!

**FB**

_Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que je ne me sentais pas bien. Envie de vomir et du mal à dormir. Je suis allée chez le médecin qui m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte. J'étais aux anges, et ce, malgré le fait que nous n'en avions encore jamais parlé, une surprise, une belle surprise pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur mon ventre depuis que j'étais sortie du cabinet._

_Comment allait-il réagir? J'étais impatiente de rentrer. Je savais qu'il était à la maison, car il ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Et comme le docteur m'avait fait un arrêt pour deux jours, histoire de me reposer, j'avais décidé de rentrer tout de suite et de lui faire la surprise._

_J'ai passé la porte, aucun bruit dans le salon, je me disais qu'il devait faire une sieste, c'était un gros dormeur. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et là j'ai entendu un cri, un cri de femme. Je me suis mise à courir et j'ai ouvert la porte, que dis-je, fracassé la porte de notre chambre, imaginant déjà ce qui s'y passait, mais je ne voulais pas y croire, non pas lui, pas ici, et pas avec...ELLE!_

_**- Tu me dégoûtes Jacob!**_

_**- Attend.... Attend Bella!**_

_Il se débattait pour sortir de lit, mais j'étais déjà en train de filer! Je commençais à courir et j'entendais :_

_«Laisse, il fallait bien qu'elle le sache un jour ou l'autre....»_

_C'était trop pour moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me sentais perdue! Je descendais à toute vitesse les escaliers, mes larmes coulaient à flot et brouillaient ma vue. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes sanglots et je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur avait été écrasé, piétiné, je n'en pouvais plus. Je loupais une marche et me retrouvais à dévaler les cinq dernières marches sur le ventre, puis plus rien._

_Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, Rose était là._

_**- Je suis venue dès que j'ai su, ton père m'a prévenue, mon dieu Bella, j'ai eu si peur!!**_

_Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, mes larmes recommençaient à couler._

_**- Bella, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, tu t'es juste foulé la cheville, que s'est-il passé? dis-moi!! Jacob n'a rien voulu me dire!**_

_**- Il...Il est... mal placé pour parler! **Réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots._

_**- Il est là?**_

_**- Oui, il attend dans le couloir.**_

_**- Je ne veux pas le voir, plus jamais!**_

_**- Calme-toi et dis-moi tout.**_

_Je cherchais sa main, j'avais besoin qu'elle me donne la force pour tout lui dire._

_**- Je suis rentrée plus tôt aujourd'hui et j'ai surpris Jacob au lit avec Victoria.**_

_**- Quoi? Mais quel gros connard, c'est pas possible, quelle enflure, oh ma belle je suis tellement désolée! Victoria c'est...**_

_**- Ma cousine.**_

_**- Quelle pouffiasse!!!**_

_La porte s'est ouverte et j'ai vu avec soulagement que c'était le médecin qui entrait et non Jake._

_**- Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls un instant je vous prie.** A-t-il dit en s'adressant à Rose._

_**- Oui bien sur!**_

_**- Non s'il-vous-plait, j'aimerais qu'elle reste.**_

_**- Bien, ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis le docteur Sheppard. Comment vous sentez-vous?**_

_**- Ça peut aller, j'ai mal à la tête.**_

_Rosalie me regardait en fronçant les yeux. Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiet par la question du médecin._

_**- Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est normal.**_

_**- Comment ça du sang? j'ai juste la cheville...**_

_**- Vous avez fait une fausse couche due à la chute.**_

_Rose me fixait avec de gros yeux, et moi je continuais de pleurer, comment je pouvais encore avoir des larmes après tout ce que j'avais versé, j'étais à bout. J'avais perdu mon enfant, il l'avait tué, il m'avait trahie, je le haïssais, et je le haïrai toute ma vie._

_Mon amie m'a pris dans ses bras, ne sachant quoi dire. Je me laissais sombrer dans le noir d'un sommeil sans rêve. _

_Il n'a jamais su que j'étais enceinte._

**FFB**

J'ignore depuis combien de temps je pleure mais je suis dans les bras de Jake et dans une position...

**Alors alors? Non ne criez pas! **

**Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Au secours!!! Cachez-moi!!!!!! **

**C'est bon? vous êtes "un petit peu" calmées? **

**Si vous voulez vous défouler, ben y a le petit bouton vert en bas qui ne demande qu'à être titiller......**

**A bientôt promis.....**

**Ange et Laet!**


	10. Le retour Part II

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Ben vous savez quoi, vous avez de la chance, j'ai bien cru qu'on y arriverait jamais ce soir!ouf!**

**Merci encore et encore pour les reviews, et les nouvelles alertes!**

**Alors est-ce qu'on a eu des anonymes, je fouille...Ah ça y est j'ai trouvé!**

**Cathou : Bella est un peu perdu avec toutes ses histoires, pourquoi elle voudrait le retrouver, elle a pensé à lui avant, mais aujourd'hui elle l'a complètement oublié, contrairement à lui! Bref c'est compliqué...**

**Potine : Sadique nous? Non t'as encore rien vu!lol**

**Lexou : Bon alors je ne répèterais pas ce que tu as dit sur Jake, mais bon, tu as raison!lol**

**Candy : Ah ben t'es là! Enfin! Bref je voudrais te dire, que nous avons beaucoup pensé à toi pour ce chapitre et ce passage délicat, et nous sommes ravie que tu ais aimé! On t'adore ma cocotte! Euh sinon QUE 19!!**

**Bon pour une fois il y aura un peu de surprise pour nos campeuses chérie, ben ouais vous aviez pas tout lu!!hihihi! Bisous Nana et Candy!;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le retour (part2)**

_Il n'a jamais su que j'avais été enceinte de lui..._

_J'ignore depuis combien de temps je pleure , mais je suis dans les bras de Jake et dans une position..._

Il commence à me caresser le dos, puis sa main vient sur ma poitrine. Mais il fait quoi là? Il se prend pour qui? Je me détache violemment de ses bras et lui assène une gifle magistrale, j'y mets toute ma force et ne manque pas de me blesser au passage, mon poignet me brûle.

Il m'attrape la main avec force et je vois dans ses yeux de la honte, de la rage et du désir.

Il ancre son regard dans le mien et j'entends une voix dans ma tête qui me dis «_Non, Bella, ne succombe pas, ne te laisse pas séduire, ne te laisse pas tenter_.»

Il rapproche son visage du mien et prend mes lèvres dans les siennes, je me débats au début, je le vois venir, mais je ne veux pas. NON! Mais il me tient vraiment fermement puis peu à peu, sans savoir comment, je me laisse aller, je dérive. J'ai envie de lui, de son corps, faisant abstraction de tout le reste. Je me laisse envahir par des sensations, des instincts primaires. J'ai envie de lui faire l'amour avec violence, non, pas faire l'amour mais juste du sexe, sans amour, sans sentiments, car oui, j'en suis sûre à présent, je ne ressens plus rien pour cet homme, mon cœur est vide.

Je le dirige rapidement vers le salon et le pousse sur le canapé. Il ne dit rien et tant mieux! Je vois l'incompréhension dans ses yeux mais je n'ai pas envie de parler, là, tout de suite!

Je monte sur lui et lui arrache sa chemise, laissant apparaître sa musculature bien dessinée et sa peau dorée. Ce corps, je le connais par cœur, mais j'ai envie de l'explorer une toute dernière fois. Je suis dans un état second, je ne pense pas, je m'exécute au plaisir et uniquement au plaisir. Je veux lui faire mal, c'est alors que je plante mes ongles brutalement sur ses pectoraux et le griffe jusqu'au bas de son ventre.

**_- Ah....... Bella!!_**

Je ne réponds pas et détache la boucle de sa ceinture me donnant l'accès à son membre dur et gonflé. Je le prends dans ma main, le sers et commence des vas-et-vient féroces. Il gémit. Mais je veux qu'il souffre, alors je le mets dans ma bouche et je fais glisser mes dents sur toute sa longueur, il déteste ça! Tous les hommes normaux déteste ça. Mais pas lui apparemment. Ça le rend fou, il m'attrape et me plaque au sol. Il se met nu et entreprends de me dénuder également, rapidement, dans l'urgence. Il a l'air de prendre plaisir à la violence de notre rapport. Il m'embrasse les seins ou plus précisément mordille mes tétons. Il doit croire me faire mal mais, moi, j'adore ça! Il descend avec sa langue vers mon intimité désormais découverte. Il veut me donner du plaisir, soit, je le laisse faire! Le cheminement de notre..... euh.... partie de jambes en l'air est déjà dans ma tête.

Je sens sa langue chaude et humide titiller mon clitoris, puis il change de danse et atteint mon entrée, je la sens s'enfoncer en moi. Je suis à deux doigts de jouir mais... il fait quoi là? Il arrête sa douce torture et remonte. Il m'attire contre lui et son sexe effleure le mien. Un mouvement de hanche de ma part et enfin il me pénètre. Il est sur moi et ses vas-et-vient sont trop lents, alors je lui mets des fessées, un ordre silencieux pour qu'il me pénètre encore plus profondément. Ah, il est pas si bête, il comprend et s'exécute et c'est si bon, mais je veux plus encore plus. Nous roulons sur le côté et je prends alors le contrôle. Je continue les vas-et-vient plus rapidement et ma jouissance ne va pas tarder. Contrairement aux autres fois, je ne l'attends pas, et laisse exploser mon plaisir. Peu à peu mon esprit reprend ses droits et les images de sa trahison me reviennent. Un fois que je reprends un rythme cardiaque normal, je me retire avant même qu'il puisse terminer.

**_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Reviens s'il te plait!_**

**_- Vas-t-en Jake, je n'ai plus rien à tirer de toi!_**

**_- Je file jusqu'à ma salle de bain et enfile une serviette._**

**_- Mais attends, nous n'avons pas terminé!_**

**_- Moi j'en ai terminé! Criais-je de la salle de bain._**

**_- Tu.....Tu ne vas quand-même pas me laisser comme ça?_**

**_- Demande à ta chère amie, la main droite de t'aider!_**

**_- Bella tu..._**

**_- Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas me dire! Hurlais-je en revenant au salon._**

**_- Tu ne ressens vraiment plus rien pour moi?_**

**_- Non! Rhabilles toi et tire toi!_**

**_- Bella?_**

Je détourne mon regard haineux de Jake, et vois Rose et Alice sur le pas de la porte. La surprise sur leur visage s'efface suite à un regard plus que parlant de ma part. Je les remercie silencieusement d'être arrivées.

**_- Jake, Tu prends tes affaires et tu bouges ton gros cul de salopard de notre salon!_**

**_- Tu te prends pour qui Rose à me parler comme ça?_**

**_- Elle a entièrement raison! Je ne veux plus voir ta tête de traitre à portée de mes yeux!_**

Je hurle et à le voir si maladroit dans sa rapidité à prendre ses affaires, je pense qu'il a compris. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre la porte claquer et de voir Alice, un sourire étirant son visage, et les poings sur les hanches, la fierté se lit dans ses yeux.

**_- Bon, tu vas nous expliquer maintenant?_**

**_- Ben quand vous êtes parties, il est arrivé. On s'est disputé violemment, et j'ai décidé de me venger._**

**_- Ahhhhhhhh. Elle parle en choeur et je sens l'excitation qui les anime._**

**_- Oui, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et j'ai perdu conscience de la réalité. Et quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais dans ses bras._**

**_- Et?_**

Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'avais une envie de sexe!!! Comme jamais et aussi une envie de vengeance que je n'ai pu réprimer. Le sourire qui s'étale sur mon visage doit avoir l'air machiavélique. Je me suis dit que je pouvais me servir de lui et le jeter comme il l'a fait! J'ai donc profité de sa... virilité, et ensuite, avant même qu'il ait fini, je lui ai demandé de partir.

Elles sautent littéralement de joie. Je pensais pas que ça leur ferait plaisir à ce point. A vrai dire, moi aussi je saute de joie mais intérieurement. Ça fait un bien fou de se sentir enfin libre de passer à autre chose.

**_- Bon, les filles, toujours partantes pour une soirée en boite? Je suis en pleine forme!_**

**_- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Habille-toi, on t'embarque!_**

**_- Stop!_**

**_- Alice? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?_** Elle a ce sourire qui ne dit rien qui l'empêchera de faire ce qu'elle veut.

**_- Tu crois que tu vas sortir avec tes habits? Viens là que je trouve quelque chose à la hauteur de l'évènement à fêter!_**

**_- Oh non Alice s'il-te-plait...._**

**_- Shhhhhhhhhh, on ne discute pas!_**

Et voilà, mais après tout, je suis libre, non? Je la suis donc et me retrouve affublée d'une jupe plus que courte, noire et d'un top rouge sang muni d'un décolleté à damner tout les saints. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je porterais en temps normal mais je me sens bien. J'ai juste envie de me sentir sexy et désirée!

Nous voilà devant la boite à la mode, le «Crépuscule Shadow». Alice est connue ici et nous n'avons pas besoin de faire la queue pendant des heures. Et heureusement car j'ai pas vraiment envie de me geler avec le peu de tissu que j'ai sur le corps. Je sens les regards sur moi et ça me gêne un peu. Nous nous faufilons à travers a foule, les filles ne me lâchent pas la main, elles ont peur que je m'enfuie en courant ou quoi?

Plus j'avance dans la boite, plus les regards, masculins bien entendu, me flattent. C'est agréable de sentir que l'on peut plaire sur un simple regard. Ça me rappelle le lycée, où tous les garçons bavaient sur mon passage. J'avais oublié. Nous arrivons au niveau de la banquette qui a priori a été réservée par mes amies, et le serveur nous demande ce que nous voulons boire. Ses yeux ne cessent de me reluquer et je me surprends à m'imaginer dans une situation très équivoque avec ce jeune homme. Mais que t'arrive-t-il Bella!?

**_- Un bloody Mary pour moi!_** La voix de Rose me sort de mes songes.

**- _Et pour moi un «amour impérial»!_** Je regarde Alice, surprise. **_Oui, la vodka, c'est plus doux dans ce cocktail là!_**

**_- Ok, ok, j'ai rien dit._**

-** _Et toi Bella, tu prends quoi? Bon, donne-lui un cocktail «nuit de folie»._** Le clin d'oeil qu'elle me lance ne passe pas inaperçu au serveur qui me fait un sourire charmeur, non, plutôt aguicheur le sourire.

**_- Très bien,_** dit-il ne me lâchant pas des yeux, **_je reviens dans une minute avec vos boissons._**

Je le regarde s'éloigner et me dit que la nuit ne fait que commencer. Après tout, autant profiter à fond de ma jeunesse.

_**- Waouh Bella, tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil on dirait!**_

- **_Wowowowow, calmez-vous, je ne suis pas désespérée au point de coucher avec le premier mec venu, je vous préviens! Et puis il est peut-être guai avec la chance que j'ai!_**

-**_ Hum tu crois! Mais on ne sait pas ce que la nuit nous réserve._**

C'est à ce moment là que je l'ai vu, au milieu de la foule, riant avec deux autres hommes. Il est là, avec son jean noir, moulant ses fesses à la perfection, sa chemise blanche qui met en valeur son bronzage et sa musculature parfaite. Je ne vois que lui. Mais que se passe-t-il? Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard. Des voix s'élèvent, je crois entendre mon prénom mais tout est flou.

**_- Bella! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin? Ça fait 5 min que les boissons sont arrivées et tu ne touches même pas à ton verre?_**

J'ai donc, sans m'en rendre compte, pris mon verre mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé d'autres.

**_- Oh regarde Bella! C'est le docteur CULLEN! C'est lui Alice, tu vois, je ne t'avais pas menti! Mais qui sont les mecs avec lui? Pas mal..... Le grand j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures... Hum_**

Ah, elle l'a vu et en plus, elle a l'air de vouloir l'accoster. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, il est hors de question que je passe la soirée avec mon gynéco, aussi sexy soit-il!

**_- Alice, dis lui de calmer ses ardeurs et qu'on ne saute pas sur les inconnus._** J'étais morte de rire par l'attitude de Rose. Elle ne changerai donc jamais.

**_- Euh... Bella, à dire vrai,je la suivrai bien dans son délire, tu as vu le mec à coté? Oh mon Dieu, il est trop craquant avec sa petite frange devant ses yeux._** Et merde, si Alice s'y met, je suis mal barrée.

**_- Bon, on trinque?_**

**_- Euh... oui bien sur! A la votre les filles et que la nuit nous réserve des surprises._**

Je pense que je suis pas sortie de l'auberge. Oh, mais c'est qu'il est bon ce cocktail!

Me voilà à mon cinquième cocktail, enfin à 5 j'ai arrêté de compter, et je suis sur la piste de danse avec Rose. Elle se dandine et se frotte autant qu'elle peut à ce mec, celui qui était avec le «sexy doc» tout à l'heure. Elle n'a pas l'air de lui être indifférente non plus. Je tourne la tête et quoi? Alice est en train de danser de manière assez provocante avec le deuxième. Je décide de retourner à la banquette. La tête me tourne et je commence à fatiguer, il est près de 4h de mat'. Mon regard s'attarde sur la salle et il est capté, ou plus précisément aimanté par cet homme, le plus beau de la soirée. Il me voit et détourne la tête comme si il avait été pris en faute. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool mais je me lève, comme machinalement, et me retrouve debout devant sa table.

**_- Bonjour, je pense que nos amis sont très occupés, et j'ai pas mal bu, ça ne vous embêterai pas de me ramener chez moi?_**

C'est moi qui ai dit ça? Avec cette voix?

**POV Edward**

Vite! Il est 19h40 et ma dernière patiente de la journée est partie. J'ai une petite heure avant d'aller chercher Emmett à l'aéroport. Je pense que je vais en profiter pour faire un petit somme. Il faut dire que j'ai un peu de mal à me remettre de la nuit dernière. Mon frère vient passer le reste de la semaine chez moi. Ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu. Jasper est venue ce midi avec des plats préparés pour me rendre les clés de chez moi. Moi qui voulais en profiter pour dormir un peu.... Bon, ok il était dans le même état que moi donc ça a quand même été reposant, voire silencieux. Bon ok, j'avoue, on s'est assoupis, mais très vite réveillés par Carmen qui est arrivée à temps pour que je n'ai pas les traces du coussin de mon canapé sur la joue.

Et maintenant, ma journée de travail est achevée et le pire, c'est que je sais qu'elle ne fait que commencer.... Je connais mon frangin et ca va être hors de question pour lui de rester à l'appart, il va falloir lui faire découvrir New York.

Ah ça y est, je le vois arriver! Ça fait 10 min que j'attends dans le terminal que mon frère descende de cet avion. Waouh, il a encore pris en muscle ou quoi?! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu!

Il m'a vu! Et quoi? Non, non, il va pas faire ça? Si! Il me saute littéralement dessus et me porte au milieu de l'aéroport en me serrant avec une force phénoménale dans ses bras.

**_- Emmett, je suis aussi très heureux de te voir mais là, tu m'étouffes!!!_**

**_- Ah oui, pardon mais je suis tellement content de te voir petit frère!_**

**_- Moi aussi grand frère, moi aussi._**

Le sourire qui stagne sur son visage me comble de joie.

_**- On y va? Tu dois être épuisé par le vol, non?**_

**_- Non, pas du tout! Je me suis endormi comme un bébé au début du vol et une jeune et jolie hôtesse est venue me réveiller à l'arrivée. Et j'espère que tu vas pas me forcer à rester chez toi ce soir!!! Je veux profiter du temps avec toi et faire des trucs de mecs!!!_**

**_- C'est bien ce que je craignais....._** je marmonne dans ma barbe.

**_- Quoi?_**

**_- Rien, rien, nous allons profiter de notre première soirée..._**

Je ne sais pas si le désespoir se lit sur mon visage mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte.

Nous arrivons chez moi. Emmet entre et je le vois scruter le moindre recoin de mon appartement.

**_- Waouh!! Ed', en plus de voir des foufounes toutes la journée, je vois un autre avantage de ton métier petit frère...._**

**_- Emmet, Emmet, Emmet... quand vas-tu comprendre que mon boulot ne se résume pas à « voir des foufounes » comme tu le dis? Mais je t'accorde le fait que ça paie plutôt bien...._** et je renvois au sourire coquin de mon frère un sourire qui se veut satisfait.

**_- Attends. Plutôt bien? Tu te rends vraiment compte de la taille de ton écran plasma?_**

**_- Oui bon d'accord, ça rapporte plus que bien mais on va pas parler de ça pendant des heures non? Tu commences à me mettre mal à l'aise..._** Je me sens rougir. C'est quand même assez gênant de parler de ce genre de chose, même avec son frère. **_Allez, viens, je te montre la chambre d'amis!_**

**_- Je te suis!!!_**

Je lui montre donc tout ce dont il a besoin afin de faire comme chez lui.

_**- Alors là, tu as une salle de bain attenante à ta chambre. Je t'ai mis des serviettes propres et un gel douche. Tu utilises toujours celui-là?**_

_**- Euh... oui! Tu as pas oublié?**_

_**- Ben non comme tu vois, il y a des choses qui marquent.**_

_**- C'est bon de te retrouver Eddy. Le sérieux avait pris le pas sur son expression taquine habituelle.**_

_**- Oui, c'est bon.**_ Je lui souris, c'est vrai que le retrouver me comble de joie. Je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé. Mais même si ça fait au moins un an et demi que l'on ne s'est pas vu, c'est comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras.

_**- Bon, si tu veux que je sois prêt pas trop tard, il va falloir que tu me lâches pour que je me prépare!!!**_

_**- Oh! Euh... oui excuse-moi!**_ Je me sens tout gêné, les élans d'affection ne sont pas mon fort en géneral. _**Tu as tout ce qui te faut?**_

_**- Est-ce que tu aurais une belle blonde pour me frotter le dos?**_ Me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

J'éclate de rire. Mon frère restera toujours mon frère, fidèle à lui-même et son humour m'avait sacrément manqué. Je vais à mon tour me préparer à sortir si je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres de Monsieur le fêtard mais avant, j'appelle Jazz pour qu'il se joigne à nous. Lui et Emmett ne se sont vus qu'une fois mais ils se sont bien entendus. Il faut dire qu'Emmett lui sera toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé à la fac. (Plus tard en bonus)

_**- Allo Jazz? C'est Ed'!**_

_**- Salut, ça va? Pas trop fatigué?**_

_**- Si mais y a mon frère qui vient d'arriver alors on va bouffer un truc en ville et après je l'emmène au « Crepuscule Shadow », tu viens?**_

_**- Emmet est là et tu ne m'avais rien dit?**_ Je sens une once de reproches dans sa voix

_**- Je l'ai su il y a 2 jours et comme tu le sais, j'avais autre chose en tête, j'ai oublié, désolé.**_

_**- Ouais, je ne te tuerai pas pour cette fois.**_ Il pouffe d'un rire qu'il veut certainement sadique.

**_- Jazz, arrête ton char, je vais t'apprendre un truc, tu n'es pas un des vampires de ton bouquin!!! C'était à moi de me moquer maintenant. Surtout qu'ils ne boivent même pas de sang humain.... Même pas peur._** J'éclate de rire.

_**- Bon, d'accord, vous passez me chercher dans combien de temps?**_

_**- Disons 1h/1h30, le temps que mon imbécile de frère se pomponne...**_

_**- Ok, je vous attends de pied ferme. Mouhahahah!**_

* * *

Je suis prêt et comme à son habitude, il ne l'a pas perdue malheureusement, Emmett se fait désirer. Ah!

**_- Madame la princesse est prête à partir?_**

**_- C'est ça, moque-toi. Je te signale que la femme de ma vie est peut-être où tu m'emmènes.... Alors autant être prêt à la recevoir._**

**_- Ouais, ben en attendant, Y a quelqu'un qu'on doit passer prendre._**

**_- Quoi? Une fille? Ta copine? Qui? Raconte à tonton...._**

**_- Non, je voulais te faire une surprise mais on va chercher Jazz._**

**_- Cool. Tu sais, je l'aime bien ce mec. Il a toujours...._**

**_- Oui je sais, il a toujours été là pour moi et bla bla bla.... A chaque coup de fils tu me dis ça. On peut y aller?_**

**_- Oui, en route.... La nuit est à nous. Euh... Juste une question d'abord? On mange où? Parce que moi j'ai faim._**

**_- Tu as toujours faim fréro!!!! Ah ah ah!!! On va aller à la pizzeria à coté de la boite où je t'emmène._**

**_- Ok, cool. C'est parti pour une nuit de foliiiiiiiie._**

Nous voilà dans la boite de nuit. Inutile de dire que notre Emmet est surexcité! Après s'être enfilé deux pizzas et.... Combien déjà... Euh oui deux demi pichet de rosé à lui seul, il est chaud bouillant! Mais pas pour autant bourré, il lui en faut bien plus!

**_- I so exited!!!_**

**_- Oh Emmett!! arrêtes de chanter, tu te crois où? C'est une boîte chic!_**

La femme du vestiaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

On s'installe à table et on passe commande. Un serveur arrive, il a une attitude plutôt bizarre.

**_- Bonsoir messieurs, Anthony à votre service! puis-je prendre votre commande?_** Dit-il avec un sourire qui se veut aguicheur... Aguicheur!!!!brrrrrr!

_**- Euh alors les gars? Tequila?**_ Annonce Emmet avec sa grosse voix pour montrer sûrement qu'il est plus qu'hétéro.

_**- Oui très bien, apportez-nous une bouteille s'il-vous-plait!**_ Dis-je en retenant un rire.

_**- Très bien mon chou! Je vous apporte ça tout de suite!**_ Déclare-t-il d'une manière un peu trop théâtrale et en me faisant un clin d'œil, super!

Une fois le serveur parti, Emmet ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, à mon grand regret.

_**- Ah Eddychou, je crois que tu as fait une touche! Raille-t-il.**_

_**- Ah ah ah, s'il-te-plait ne m'appelle pas comme ça!**_

_**- Oh ne sois pas si prude, tu plais aux femmes et... aux hommes!**_ Rajoute Jasper, comme-ci ça n'était pas assez!

La soirée bat son plein, entre le serveur qui ne cesse de venir à notre table pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien puis Emmett et ses sarcasmes. Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, tant qu'ils ne me veulent rien, mais là je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise.

Après son quatrième verre Emmett se décide d'un coup à partir sur la piste de danse, sans prévenir, il se dirige vers une blonde. Une blonde qui ne m'est pas inconnue... Merde, c'est Rosalie! Il ne manquait plus que ça! Je reprends contenance avant que mon meilleur ami ne se rende compte de mon étonnement, puis je scrute la foule afin de chercher celle qui hante à nouveau toutes mes nuits. Oh bien sur! Elle est là, à une table trois mètres plus loin et en plus son amie regarde dans notre direction, mince, mince, mince!!!

Il faut que je trouve une diversion pour que Jasper ne s'aperçoive pas qu'elles nous regardent.

_**- Je te ressers Jazz?**_

_**- Oui vas-y et lèves le coude, je veux profiter à fond de ma soirée, et puis il faut soigner le mal par le mal....**_

En effet, il lui faut bien ça pour qu'il bouge un peu, sinon il resterait sur la banquette toute la soirée. A peine a-t-il bu une gorgée qu'il se lève pour rejoindre Emmett sur la piste de danse. Et zut! Je désespère quand je le vois se rapprocher dangereusement de la deuxième amie de mon bouton d'or. Euh.... Oui c'est ma fleur préférée, ça me rappelle mon enfance. J'aimais bien savoir qui aimait le beurre moi!

Je me penche un peu afin de voir si elle danse avec eux mais personne. Je tourne alors la tête vers sa banquette mais la détourne vite en me rendant compte que nos regards se croisent. Je reporte mon attention vers nos amis qui sont plutôt «collés-serrés» en trempant mes lèvres dans mon énième cocktail sans alcool, Et oui, c'est moi Sam ce soir!

Soudain, sans que je la vois arriver, elle est là, entre moi et nos amis. Je lève les yeux vers elle sans pouvoir n'empêcher de voir ses formes parfaites, misent en valeur par une tenue assez affriolante.

**_- Bonjour, je pense que nos amis sont très occupés, et j'ai pas mal bu, ça ne vous embêterai pas de me ramener chez moi?_**

Hein? Quoi? Moi? Euh.......

* * *

**Mouhahahahah.... vous vous demandez ce qu'il va se passer hein?**

**Alors cette vengeance? elle vous plait?**

**Surtout n'oubliez pas que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.**

**Et puis avec un coup dans le nez, vous ne pourrez plus faire plaisir au petit bouton vert!!!!!**

**Gros bisous**

**Ange et Laet**


	11. Tentation

**Bonsoir!(bonjour!lol ça depend)**

**Nous ne savons plus comment vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews, vous êtes adorables, on vous aime!**

**D'abord, réponses aux reviews et après on vous laisse dévorer votre lecture.**

**Potine : merci pour tes compliments, va-t-il abuser de notre Bella ivre? Je te laisse le découvrir, attention les yeux!!!**

**Lexou : nous sommes obligées à notre grand regret d'arrêter le chapitre à un moment ou à un autre. Et autant vous mettre l'eau à la bouche pour le reste, non? et puis j'avoue, on adore vous faire tourner en bourrique!!!**

**Cathou : Emmett reste Emmett et son humour a sa place dans notre histoire, nous ne le changerons pas, on l'aime comme ça!**

**Candy, oh candy : t'as pas un compte FF toi? tout ça pour être la première!!! lol encore une surprise pour toi et ta voisine car vous n'avez pas lu ce chapitre hein? **

**Nos campeuses adorées et marraines actives de notre bébé, on vous aime fort fort fort!!!!**

**A vos lectures.....**

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 Tentation_**

_Bonjour, je pense que nos amis sont très occupés, et j'ai pas mal bu, ça ne vous embêterai pas de me ramener chez moi? _

_Hein? Quoi? Moi? Euh......._

* * *

**POV Edward**

_**- Et vos amies, elles...**_

_**- Oh! elles ne sont pas prêtes de rentrer et moi, j'en ai marre, je voudrais juste retrouver mon lit!**_

_**- Ok! euh..., attendez-moi, je reviens dans une minute.**_

Mon dieu, que dois-je faire? Bon, je la ramène et je reviens voilà tout. Elle titube, elle n'est pas dans son état normal, non, je ne profiterai pas d'elle comme ça! Et puis, ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'elle attend non plus.

Je fais un signe à Jasper pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre au bord de la piste.

_**- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**_

_**- Bonsoir monsieur le docteur!**_

_**- Ah oui, je te présente Alice, mon meilleur pote Edward!**_

_**- Enchanté mademoiselle! Écoute Jazz, je ramène cette fille chez elle et je reviens!**_ Lui dis-je en la montrant du doigt.

_**- Qui ça? **_

_**- Mais c'est mon amie, elle veut déjà rentrer?**_ Soupire Alice.

_**- Oui, elle ne se sent pas bien, bon je vous laisse, je reviens vous chercher dans moins d'une heure.**_

_**- Oh! prend ton temps!**_ Il me fait un de ces sourires qui en disent long.

_**- Prenez soin de ma Bella, elle a besoin de tendresse en ce moment!**_ Ben voyons, et voilà qu'elle aussi s'y mettait. Ils se sont bien trouvé tous les deux.

Je pars sans rien dire, inutile d'en rajouter. Je me dirige vers elle, on récupère nos vestes et nous sortons en silence de la boite. Elle me suit jusqu'à la voiture. Comme un homme sait le faire, je lui ouvre la portière et l'invite à s'installer dans l'habitacle. Elle manque de se cogner la tête sur le montant de la portière, mais je ne relève pas, pour elle.

Je démarre et prends une grande respiration avant de lui demander où elle vit.

_**- Où dois-je vous ramener?**_

Elle sursaute.

_**- Oui mince, excusez-moi, je suis très fatiguée, au 311 west 48th street s'il-vous-plait. C'est très aimable à vous. Avec ce que j'ai bu, je ne me voyais pas prendre le volant.**_

_**- Euh.... Vous avez eu raison de demander, si je peux sauver une vie ce soir? **_

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la voiture et au moment où mon regard se porte sur elle, je me rends compte qu'elle s'est endormie. Comment vais-je faire pour la ramener? Je vais devoir la porter? Serai-je capable de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser?

_**- Hummm……. **_

_**- Shhhhhht, tout va bien Bella, tout va bien.**_

Elle est si belle, endormie, paisible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer, elle est si désirable.... Non Edward, la route!!!! Mais comment être complètement concentré avec sa jupe qui remonte si érotiquement sur sa cuisse? Oh mon dieu, LA ROUTE!!!!

Nous sommes arrivés devant son immeuble. Il était temps, malgré mon respect pour cette déesse, je reste un homme et la vue qui s'impose à moi ne peut me laisser de marbre.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, mes mains sont moites, le moment que je redoutait arrive enfin.

_**- Bell... Euh... Mademoiselle? **_

_**- Hmmmm**_

_**- Mademoiselle, on est arrivés...**_

_**- Hummmm laisse-moi Rose, je veux dormir...**_

Bon apparemment c'est raté, elle ne voudra, euh... ne pourra pas marcher. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je la prends dans mes bras. À son contact, je frémis, sa peau est si douce, son odeur est enivrante et quand elle dépose sa tête dans mon cou et que ses lèvres me frôlent, je me sens comme dans un tourbillon, j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre pied...Non reprends-toi!

Nous sommes devant sa porte, heureusement que les noms sont affichés, je remarque qu'elle vit avec Rosalie. Je cherche ses clefs dans son sac et ouvre la porte après en avoir essayer plusieurs. Je me dirige à tâtons quand enfin je trouve un interrupteur dans l'entrée.

Je découvre le salon, la cuisine... un couloir, bien, les chambres doivent s'y trouver. Première porte dans le couloir, les toilettes, loupé. Deuxième porte, la salle de bain, bien sur. Troisième porte, une chambre, mais est-ce la sienne? Des étagères remplies de livres me le confirment. Je la dépose délicatement sur son lit et lui enlève ses chaussures.

Je n'arrive pas à la quitter du regard, j'ai envie de la toucher, oserais-je? Je pose ma main sur sa joue, elle ne bouge pas. Je m'assieds sur le bord du lit et je continue mon geste, ai-je le droit de profiter de la situation? Non, c'est mal, je n'ai pas le droit, mais j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, juste un baiser innocent, une caresse avec mes lèvres. En y songeant, je me rends compte que je suis de plus en plus proche de son visage, sa respiration me chatouille. J'y suis, qu'est-ce que je fais? Mon cerveau me dit de partir, mais mon cœur le contredit. J'arrête de penser, j'ai l'impression que mon centre d'amour va exploser, et enfin je la touche du bout des lèvres. Ses bras entourent mon cou sans que je ne me sente le courage de la repousser. Et moi qui croyais qu'elle dormait. Je ne pourrai jamais me décoller d'elle si elle n'y met pas du sien. Ses lèvres bougent avec les miennes, sa main descend sur ma nuque. Je perçois le bout de sa langue qui tente de se frayer un chemin à travers moi. Sa deuxième main descend le long de mon flanc, sur mes hanches. Des frissons me parcourent. Je sais que je ne dois pas faire ça mais mon corps n'a pas la force de partir. Je ressens le désir comme jamais, j'ai faim d'elle, de son corps, mais je ne suis pas un salaud. Je ne peux pas profiter de son ivresse pour assouvir mon rêve de toujours. Je réussis tant bien que mal à m'arracher à ce corps qui ne fait que m'appeler, elle me retient par la ceinture et commence à masser un partie de mon anatomie plus que sensible. Je saisis son poignet avec conviction mais toujours en douceur. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal. Tout en la tenant, je la soutiens pour qu'elle se recouche. Elle est tellement belle. Les yeux fermés, je me concentre pour ne pas répondre à l'appel du plaisir et me contente d'un baiser tendre sur son front.

Je me relève et mon regard se pose sur son collier. Mes certitudes sont confirmées. Son pendentif est bien ce à quoi je pensais. La fleur. Alors peut-être que je ne devrais pas la laisser s'échapper une seconde fois. Je m'éloigne d'elle à contre cœur, elle dort déjà profondément. Mais je ne peux me résigner à quitter cet espace qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Je tourne dans sa chambre et observe autour de moi. Le fantôme de mes nuits est restée la même, sur son étagère est posé le recueil «Les fleurs du Mal», et à côté, je vois qu'il y a l'album de notre lycée. Je le prends en main tout en veillant à ne pas la réveiller en faisant du bruit. Je le feuillette et tombe sur une photo de moi à cet époque. J'étais vraiment ce qu'on peut qualifier de moche voire pire. Il me vient alors une idée. Même si je ne lui dis pas qui je suis, peut-être pourrait-elle le découvrir? Je m'approche d'elle, de son corps endormi. Lentement, délicatement, je soulève sa tête et lui retire le plus beau bijou qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je laisse ce dernier sur ma photo, dans l'album ouvert sur son bureau.

Je dois vraiment partir, Jazz et mon frère m'attendent, en espérant que les sentiments qu'elle avait à mon égard ne la dissuadent en aucun cas de me revoir. En supposant qu'elle se souvienne de moi.

J'arrive enfin dans la boite. Heureusement que la fille du vestiaire se souvenait de moi, un peu de plus et je devais repayer une entrée! Je m'approche de notre banquette et je reste stupéfait, et angoissé par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Rosalie est avachie sur Emmett et ils sont en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche et de son côté, Jazz fait de même avec son amie. Je me demande si je ne vais pas partir en courant au lieu de les rejoindre. Il ne faut surtout pas que Rosalie me reconnaisse! Tout en pensant, j'avance sans m'en rendre compte de notre table et je m'assieds. Emmett se sépare alors de sa compagne du soir et me regarde, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

_**- Hey, Ed'! Tu en as mis du temps pour ramener Bella!**_

Je regarde alors Jasper qui me fait comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il n'a rien dit sur ce qu'il savait. Pour mon plus grand bonheur en ce moment, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre.

_**- Ed'? Comme Edward?**_ Oups!

_**- Ben oui pourquoi?**_ Il faudrait dire à Emmett de se taire de temps à autre.

_**- Edward Cullen? Edward Cullen? **_Elle semble juste réfléchir mais je sais que c'en est fini de mon anonymat. _**Quoi?! Edward Cullen? Mais tu es mon..... **_

**POV Bella**

Ouhhhhhhhh, cette douleur dans mon crâne.... tout le monde a raison, l'alcool c'est vraiment pas bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un groupe de manifestants. Mais à coté de ça, j'ai l'étrange sentiment d'avoir passer la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Comme si quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que j'avais franchi un cap dans ma vie qui me permettrait enfin d'être heureuse. Il faut vraiment que je me souvienne de ce que j'ai fait.

Je suis rentrée du boulot, les filles sont arrivées après leur shopping et sont sorties. Jusque là tout va bien. Ensuite, Oh! Ce n'est pas toujours agréable de se rappeler des choses. Un nœud dans mon estomac commence à se former au fur et à mesure que je déroule l'histoire dans ma tête. Et comme par enchantement et sans avoir aucun contrôle sur mes actes, j'éclate de rire. Quelle vengeance quand même. Ça valait le coup d'attendre aussi longtemps. D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'il ne s'est pas amélioré dans ce domaine. Je revois encore sa tête quand les filles sont arrivées à l'improviste.

Bon, après on est allée au club... et il était là. Celui qui hante mes nuits depuis ce rendez-vous, raté disons-le mais pas totalement. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser mais cet homme ne sort plus de mon esprit. Ni de ma vie par la même occasion. Quelles étaient les chances de se croiser trois fois en deux jours dans la grande ville de New York? Très minces, n'est-ce-pas?

C'est à partir de ce moment que mes souvenirs deviennent de plus en plus vagues. Je me souviens de l'avoir admirer onduler son corps sur la musique, d'avoir penser aussi qu'il devait être mieux que Jake dans un lit vu le mouvement de ses hanches. Je me vois boire tous ces verres, beaucoup de verres, trop de verres. Et mon dernier souvenir me fait mourir de honte sous ma couette. Comment ais-je pu lui demander ça, à lui? Oh mon dieu , dans l'état où j'étais, il a dû me prendre pour... je sais pas moi... la honte quand même. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi lui? Le problème qui s'impose à moi est : l'a-t-il fait? M'a-t-il ramenée ici? Ou est-ce quelqu'un d'autre? Parce que de toute évidence, je ne suis pas arrivée dans mon lit toute seule, non?

Je décide de ne pas me morfondre en question sous mes draps, je suis peut-être simplement rentrée avec les filles. Je regarde le réveil et me rends compte que la journée est déjà bien entamée. Avec un difficulté évidente due au marteaux piqueur dans ma tête, je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle de bain histoire de ne pas paraître trop dans les choux devant Rose et Alice. Même si ce sont elles qui m'ont le plus vue dans cet état, ça évitera les «je te l'avais dit» ou autres réflexions que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre. Pas ce matin. Et puis une bonne douche me remettra probablement les idées en place. J'espère.

Oh oui! C'est trop bon! Une eau chaude qui coule le long de mon corps, qui caresse ma peau, qui éveille mes sens jusqu'à présent inhibés par le reste d'ivresse qui subsistait en moi. Ce sentiment de chaleur qui me submerge provoque une envolée dans mon bas ventre. Je suis seule, pourquoi ne pas.... je secoue la tête pour enlever cette idée de mon cerveau embrumé. Je prends mon gel douche et commence à me savonner. Mais quand mes mains arrivent à mon intimité, mes yeux se ferment devant ce plaisir auquel je succombe. Mes doigts s'aventurent sur l'endroit le plus sensible de mon corps et le plaisir éclate en peu de temps. Et malgré la solitude dans mon acte, une intensité s'empare de moi et ma mémoire me joue des tours. Des images me reviennent de ma nuit. Son visage au-dessus de moi, mes bras autour de son cou, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais qu'ai-je fait? Je me sens tellement honteuse. Il a du me prendre pour une salope ou une fille facile. J'espère ne plus jamais le croiser. Ce qui me rassure en un sens, c'est que je me suis levée habillée. Au moins, pas de bêtises de faites.

Je sors de ma douche en vitesse, enfile mon peignoir, et sors de ma salle de bain. Mon regard est attiré vers ma droite. Je suis prise d'une angoisse lorsque je vois ce qui est sur mon bureau. Mon collier, ma fleur, mais comment est-elle arrivée là? Et l'album, que fait-il ici, et qui plus est ouvert? Je m'approche lentement de l'angle de mon bureau et je suis frappée par ce que je découvre. Ce garçon, Edward, sa photo en évidence sous mon pendentif. Ce pendentif qui m'a fait rêver tant d'années. Mais pourquoi? Le seul à être entré dans cette chambre c'est... Oh! Comment pouvait-il savoir? Des milliers de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui? Il me faut un café, il me faut un café, il me faut un café. ET VITE!!!!

* * *

**Ahhhh j'entend déjà vos plaintes, ben ouais c'est comme ça!**

**Ne soyez pas trop sévère, le petit bouton vert à besoin de douceur!**

**Biz! Ange et Laet!**


	12. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Hello hello! Vous êtes toujours là?**

**En tous cas merci pour votre fidélité!;) et vos reviews!**

**Potine : Merci pour ta review. Ben c'est pas pour tout de suite la réaction de Bella, tu verras. J'espère que ce sera Enorme comme tu dis!lol**

**Lexou : Désolée pour la torture mais on ne le fait pas exprès!lol ou si peu! merci pour ta review!;)**

**Cathou : Merci merci! Bella était trop naze pour le retenir la pauvre, elle aurait pu prendre son pied!!mdr Bref patience patience, ça va venir!**

**Bisous à Nana et Candy!! On vous adore!**

* * *

**BONUS – SOUVENIRS SOUVENIRS**

La vodka dans mon verre doit déjà faire effet. J'ai l'étrange impression que s'y reflète certains passages de ma vie. Cette femme chamboule vraiment tout sur son passage. Je revois ma rencontre avec Jazz. Qui aurait cru que grâce à cette rencontre, ma vie allait changer à ce point. Il a su faire sortir de moi le meilleur. Je me laisse aller à cette nostalgie.

**FF**

Cela faisait deux mois que j'étais à l'université. Avant d'y entrer, je m'étais décidé à prendre ma vie en main et à ne pas sombrer dans la solitude comme au lycée. Mais l'épisode de la remise des diplômes m'avait complètement chamboulé. Pourquoi est-ce ce dernier jour que Bella avait décidé de s'ouvrir, de se dévoiler? Je savais bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle était si merveilleuse que le mal ne pouvait pas être en elle. Et dire que je ne la reverrai plus jamais.

Une nouvelle journée démarra et comme à mon habitude depuis des années, je regardai tout autour de moi, la boule au ventre. Mes bonnes résolutions étaient aux oubliettes, ma timidité avait repris le dessus à peine arrivé dans ma nouvelle vie. Et comme au lycée, un petit groupe m'avait pris en grippe et passait leur temps à me charrier. C'est sur que c'était plus soft, pas de grosses humiliations ici, la maturité a sa place. Mais ce jour-là, c'était décidé. Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Même si l'angoisse était là, il était hors de question que je les laisse prendre le dessus.

Je me répétai _«Allez Edward, lève la tête, bombe le torse et marche!»_ Oh merde! Ils étaient là-bas! _«Inspire, expire!!!!! Ne paniques pas, continue à avancer, droit devant!»_ Je m'avançai vers mon bâtiment.

- **_Ed?_**

Je tournai la tête et me demandai encore si j'allai réussir à les faire taire pour de bon.

- **_Ben alors? On ne répond pas à son meilleur pote?_**

-_** T'es pas mon meilleur pote, et tu le seras jamais!**_

Ces mots étaient-ils vraiment sortis de ma bouche? Vu le regard qu'il me lançait, il y avait des chances.

Il s'avançait vers moi d'un pas décidé, accompagné de ses sous-fifres. Je sentais l'angoisse prendre possession de moi. Mais je ne devais pas me démonter sinon ma vie se résumerait à être bouc émissaire.

-_** C'est à moi que tu parles Cullen? Parce que tu sais ce que tu risques n'est-ce-pas?**_

- _**Euh... oui je sais ce que je risque mais c'est bien à toi que je parle.**_

Je pensais à ce moment précis que le peu de cours de karaté que ma mère m'avait fait suivre allaient m'être utile. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'adrénaline mais une confiance en moi me submergea d'un coup et je sentais que mon heure de gloire était arrivée. Il était tout près de moi et je relevai la tête afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais quel téméraire j'étais!

Je n'ai plus peur de toi Laurent! Écoute moi bien enfoiré de mes deux. Ouais, t'as bien entendu! moi j'en ai au moins! Achètes toi un cerveau avant de venir me parler, j'en ai marre d'entendre ta diarrhée verbale! Chaque fois que tu penses, c'est de la merde. Un conseil, ferme là, et agis!

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais haussé le ton et je criais. Et en plus, je l'avais fait reculer d'au moins un mètre. Qui l'aurait cru? Mais la situation se retourna contre moi. James était arrivé derrière moi et me tira par le col.

- _**Hey! Cullen! Tu fais quoi là? Tu crois que parce que tu l'as décidé, tu vas faire la loi?**_

Je sentais le mur dans mon dos et James tout près de moi. Son visage était rouge de colère et ma confiance en moi s'envola peu à peu. Mais quel idiot! Comment avais-je pu croire une seule seconde que je pourrais faire en sorte qu'ils me lâchent la grappe en agissant comme ça? C'était de vrais chasseurs de têtes ces mecs! Plus tu leur résistais, moins ils te foutaient la paix.

- **_James! Lâche-le!_**

Je ne connaissais pas cette voix mais au vue du changement d'expression du visage de James, ça devait être quelqu'un d'influent, en tout cas, c'est ce que je pensais à cet instant. Ce dernier lâcha mon col et se retourna lentement et j'aperçus le visage de mon sauveur. Je l'avais déjà vu, il était toujours seul, le visage fermé. Mais apparemment, il était respecté. Laurent, qui depuis que James m'avait chopé était resté discret, se rapprocha lentement dans le dos de l'inconnu et il me semblai voir quelque chose briller dans sa main. Profitant du relâchement de mon bourreau, je me jetai sur lui et lui asséna un coup dans la mâchoire. Malheureusement pour moi, il avait le temps de m'atteindre avec ce qui après confirmation, s'avérait être un couteau. Une douleur vive se réveilla au niveau de mon bras et je compris que la lame m'avait blessé.

- _**STOP!!! Vous arrêtez vos conneries! Et vous voulez être médecins c'est ça? Il va peut-être falloir vous sortir les doigts du cul et les conneries de la tête non?**_

-_** Jasper, il nous a provoqués!**_

- _**Rien à foutre! Vous lui foutez la paix! Tu crois vraiment que je vous vois pas le faire chier depuis la rentrée? Alors arrête de me prendre pour un gland James! Regarde où on en arrive! Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire? La prochaine fois que vous approchez de lui, ça sera bien pire que ça! C'est compris?**_

Je comprenais à ce moment-là que le vrai chef de meute, c'était James et pas Laurent. Et le fameux Jasper savait à qui il s'adressait. Le visage de mon agresseur se décomposa et il acquiesça à ce que dit Jasper. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Laurent qui était resté hébété par mon coup droit. D'ailleurs, j'étais sacrément fier de moi.

-_** Et toi! La prochaine fois que tu me cherches des noises, je te fais ravaler tes dents et même ta mère ne te reconnaitra pas.**_

Laurent n'avait pas l'air très heureux voir même agacé par ce que Jasper venait de lui dire mais je pensait, à juste titre, que j'en étais débarrassé.

Jasper me regarda et me fit signe de le suivre. Et je n'hésitai à aucun moment. Nous marchions un certain moment avant que je n'ose ouvrir la bouche.

- _**Merci.**_

Il ne dit rien mais un sourire en coin étirait sa bouche. Au bout de secondes qui me parurent interminables, il s'arrêta, d'un coup. Son regard se posa sur moi et ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens.

- **_Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Ton bras? Ça va?_**

J'avais même oublié ma plaie, qui s'était arrêté de saigner. C'était superficiel.

- **_Ah oui! Ben il n'y a plus rien._**

- _**En tout cas, sache que ce genre de mecs, c'est dès le début qu'il faut les mater sinon tu t'en sors jamais. J'espère que ce qui vient de se passer te montre que tu es capable de faire face à ça. Promets moi de ne plus jamais te laisser faire.**_

-**_ Ok._**

**- _Allez, viens, on va boire un coup pour fêter ça._**

**FFB**

Je l'ai suivi et l'ai même invité. Les mois se sont écoulés et nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Je crois que cet expérience nous a rapprochés. Avec le temps, j'avais une vision différente de moi-même et j'ai même fait connaissance d'une fille que je pensais charmante. Tanya. Il faut dire qu'en plus d'être devenu mon meilleur ami, Jasper était aussi mon relooker officiel. J'ai appris grâce à lui que je pouvais être beau et j'ai confiance en moi à présent.

* * *

**Et voilà, une petite parenthèse pour vous éclaircir! ça vous a plu?**

**Non ne soyez pas trop déçu(e)s!! c'est pas le but!**

**Biz Laet et Ange! **

**Ps : Vous avez le droit poster des reviews, on va pas vous mordre!**


	13. Révélations

**Bonsoir, et oui on est un peu en retard par rapport à d'habitude mais c'est pour mieux vous servir!!**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, aux nouvelles lectrices et aux nouvelles alertes, nous sommes aux anges!!! hein Ange!;)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Cathou : C'est une belle et franche amitié qui les unis c'est sur! Merci pour ta review.**

**Lexou : Merci pour ta review, le chapitre c'est pour tout de suite, si si juste en dessous!;)**

**Dodo d'enfer : Merci à toi également, tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire, continus! On adore!**

**Potine : Merci à toi aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes!;)**

**Juste pour info nos cobayes ont adoré ce chapitre!! Merci à Nana et Candy, on vous aime!**

**Place au chapitre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Révélations**

**POV Bella**

Je descends à la cuisine où je découvre une Alice toujours aussi électrique et une Rosalie quant à elle, plutôt la tête dans le pâté, les yeux rivés sur son bol de café. Café? A cette pensée, mon cerveau ne fait qu'un tour. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas réveillée complètement, il me semble deviner de la colère chez Rose. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit pour qu'elle soit comme ça au réveil. Elle n'a même pas pris le temps de se rafraichir avant de descendre. C'est pas bon signe quand Barbie se laisse aller de cette manière.

_**- Salut les filles!**_

_**- Salut Bella! Pas trop la gueule de bois? T'étais dans un état hier soir! Heureusement que le charmant docteur a eu la délicatesse de te ramener...**_

_**- Salut. Alice, tu peux éviter de parler de lui?**_

Bien vu Bella, il y a, sans aucun doute, quelque chose et en plus avec le docteur.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rose?**_

Vu le regard échangé entre mes deux amies, ça doit être important. Je me remets à penser à mon collier sur l'album. J'en suis sûre à présent, à 99% en tout cas. Et dans cette situation, c'est déjà pas mal. Après s'être longuement interrogées du regard, elles me scrutent. Je regarde Rose de manière plus qu'interrogative afin d'avoir ou non la confirmation de mes doutes. Elles semblent hésiter à me révéler l'impensable.

_**- Ne me dis rien Rose c'est lui?**_

Elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne semble vouloir passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Je pense que mon visage doit être blafard, décomposé. Ma tête me tourne, je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais vomir. Vite, une chaise. Tout est flou autour de moi. Un voile blanc me couvre la vue. Je crois que c'est la voix de Rosalie que j'entends.

_**- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Bella, je suis aussi surprise que toi.**_

Mais c'est celle de mon petit lutin qui me sort de ma transe.

_**- Bon! Vous allez m'expliquer maintenant? Je comprends rien moi!**_

_**- Oui on va te dire mais avant, je me tourne vers ma source, Rose, raconte-moi la soirée.**_

_**- Oula, il me faut une clope.**_

_**- Rose, c'est pas la peine de chercher un échappatoire, tu me raconteras quand même l'histoire! Et puis je croyais que tu avais arrêté?**_

_**- Oui ben là j'en ai besoin d'une «maman»...**_

Je lui tire la langue comme une enfant et elle pouffe de rire. Je n'ai pas avancé dans mes explications, mais son humeur a changé. Une angoisse et une impatience me consument. Je prends une gorgée de café mais me brûle la langue.

_**- Oh, c'est chaud!**_

_**- Ah ouais ça c'est clair, c'était chaud, hier soir!**_ Elle n'a pas perdu le sens de l'humour...

_**- Je te parle du café! Enfin bref, raconte maintenant avant d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience.**_

Elle fixe sa tasse.

_**- Alors???**_

_**- Quoi?! Oui bon, je te raconte. Putain, ça me donne envie de vomir!**_ Dit-elle sarcastique.

_**- C'était aussi terrible que ça?**_ Dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

_**- Après ton départ, on s'est installés sur la banquette Emmett et moi pour... Enfin bref. Après une bonne heure, il est revenu et quand Em' l'a appelé,**_ elle inspire fortement, _**Ed, paf, j'ai su!**_ Dit-elle en tapant son poing sur la table, _**je savais que son nom ne m'était pas inconnu et quand il a dit son prénom, j'ai cru m'évanouir!**_

_**- Oh, tu y vas fort tout de même! Non?**_

_**- Mais Bella, c'est lui, c'est celui qu'on a malmené quand nous étions plus jeunes et idiotes, tu sais que je regrette mon comportement de cette époque, hein?**_

_**- Oui, je sais Rose. Et tu étais plus bête que moi!**_ Je ris.

_**- Oh, arrêtes, tu sais bien de quoi je parle!**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Mais réagis Bella, ils nous a vu nues!!!!!!!!**_ elle crie maintenant.

_**- Oui je sais, laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde. **_

Je n'arrive plus à penser, je suis comme dans un brouillard, un brouillard réconfortant en quelque sorte, un voile qui me bouche la vue de la vérité et me protège.

_**- Mais il n'y a pas à réfléchir! Il nous a vues à poil et nous a touchée, il a du bien se marrer l'enfoiré!!**_

_**- Calme-toi Rose, s'il-te-plait, j'ai mal à la tête!**_

Alice se retient de rire depuis deux minutes, je la vois du coin de l'œil.

_**- Bella, il-a-mis-un-doigt-dans-mon-vagin!!!!**_ dit-elle en appuyant chaque mot de son doigt sur la table.

Alice n'a pu se contenir plus longtemps, elle explose de rire.

_**- C'... C'est quoi...Cette histoire!!**_ réussit-elle à dire. _**Vous connaissiez le gynéco? Il était avec vous au lycée? C'est ça?**_

_**- Oh, comme tu es clairvoyante Alice!!**_ pesta Rosalie.

_**- N'en veux pas à Alice! Écoute, ce n'est pas si grave?**_

En fait si! Il savait qui j'étais, il me l'a prouvé en mettant le collier dans le livre, et il ne m'a rien dit avant le rendez-vous. Je portais ce collier, tous les jours en fait, il ne me quittait jamais, il avait dû le voir! J'entre dans une colère noire, mais me retiens devant mes amies. Une autre question s'impose à moi, enfin plutôt une autre révélation. Comment peut-il savoir pour la fleur? C'était donc lui! Lui, le mystérieux romantique qui avait caché cette fleur entre deux pages de ce livre, mais m'était-elle vraiment destinée? Je suis complètement perdue dans mes pensées quand Rose se lève. Elle va vers son sac à main et cherche comme une folle je ne sais trop quoi. Au bout d'une lutte acharnée, elle en sort un bout de papier difforme qu'elle jette à la poubelle. Alice et moi restons muettes devant sa petite crise et la regardons tourner les talons en criant.

_**- J'ai besoin de me défouler, si vous me cherchez, je serai sous le capot de ma voiture!**_

Après un coup d'œil à Alice, je me décide à me lever et me dirige vers la poubelle. Trop , beaucoup trop curieuse, je me saisie du morceau de papier chiffonné. Je reste interloquée devant ma découverte.

_**- Alors, dis moi!**_ Me dit-elle agacée.

**POV Rosalie**

_**- Edward Cullen? Edward Cullen? **_Je réfléchie et d'un coup, une nausée me vient. _**Quoi?! Edward Cullen? Mais tu es mon.... mon gynéco? Oh mon dieu!!**_

_**- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Il est où le problème? **_Mon homme de la soirée ne semble pas savoir ce qui se passe. Contrairement à l'autre qui prend sa tête dans ses mains pour s'y cacher, comme pour s'échapper d'un problème. Mais il y en a un de problème! Ce n'est pas seulement mon gynéco! Comment c'est possible? Je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu. Il a vraiment changé. Je me sens devenir rouge de colère en voyant sa tête. Il est clair que lui m'avait reconnue.

_**- Nan mais c'est pas possible? Dis-moi que je rêve? Je vais me réveiller et tout ça n'aura jamais existé.**_ Il ne bronche pas. _**Putain! Mais réagis! Edward! **_Plusieurs têtes se retournent autour de nous et je me rends compte que je suis en train de hurler. _**Alice, on se casse. Je ne veux plus voir sa tête. **_Je n'arrive pourtant pas à le lâcher des yeux. Je lutte pour tourner la tête vers Alice et la vois échanger son numéro avec le pote du traitre. _**Alice! Dépêche-toi.**_

Elle embrasse furtivement son apollon mais je la tire par le bras. Il faut vraiment que je sorte, je me sens étouffer,j'ai besoin d'air. A peine le temps de récupérer nos vestes et nous nous retrouvons dans la voiture, sur le chemin de la maison.

_**- Bon, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec le gynéco? J'ai un peu de mal là et c'est pas l'alcool, ça c'est sur!**_

_**- Alice, je t'adore mais là, c'est vraiment pas le moment. J'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir. Et puis, oh merde, faut que je vois Bella.**_

Un silence pesant a envahi l'habitacle mais je n'ai pas envie de le briser. Bell's doit dormir étant donné l'état dans lequel elle était, mais c'est pas plus mal. Vu comment elle a vécu la fin du lycée, il faut que je réfléchisse à la façon de lui dire ça.

Ce matin, Alice me réveille en sursaut. J'aurais pourtant bien voulu dormir un peu. Cette nuit a été plus qu'agitée.

_**- Rose, debout, Bella est dans la douche et si j'ai bien compris, c'est quand elle sera là que je connaitrais cette fameuse histoire, alors tu bouges!**_

_**- Hum, j'arrive mais arrête de sauter comme ça.**_ Elle tourne les talons et s'apprête à sortir de ma chambre. _**Et prépare-moi une aspirine, je crois que ma tête va exploser. **_

Elle éclate de rire et s'en va. Je m'assieds dans mon lit et pivote sur moi-même afin de me lever. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Arrivée devant mon miroir, je me contemple un instant mais, malgré la tête de déterrée que j'ai, le courage me manque afin d'être présentable. J'ai vraiment pas le moral. Je repense à ma soirée d'hier et une boule se forme au niveau de mon estomac. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir annoncer ça à Bella? Elle qui a été chamboulé par ce qui s'est produit à la remise des diplômes, et qui étais inconsolable pendant toutes les vacances d'été. Je me souviens encore de cette soirée où j'ai connu la vraie Isabella Swan.

**FF**

Il était tard, une heure indécente pour appeler quelqu'un mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. La culpabilité me rongeait ainsi que la douleur de perdre ma meilleure amie. Je me suis alors décidée à lui envoyer un texto.

_Bella,_

_Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Laisse-moi t'expliquer._

_Rose._

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse de suite mais en espérais une quand même.

J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là et quand Morphée m'avait enfin tendu les bras, c'est mon portable qui m'avait réveillée.

_Rose,_

_Il faut vraiment qu'on se parle._

_Bella._

J'étais aux anges. La nuit n'a pas été réparatrice, j'étais trop excitée pour fermer l'œil.

A la première heure le lendemain, je suis allée la voir. Je suis restée longtemps dans la voiture à essayer de trouver le courage d'y aller. J'avais tellement honte de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Comment avions-nous pu faire autant de mal à ce garçon? C'était vraiment inhumain.

Arrivée devant sa porte, j'ai frappé et je pense qu'elle devait attendre mon passage avec impatience derrière la porte vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle a ouvert. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, elle m'a sauté dans les bras et j'étais soulagée d'avoir ma meilleure amie près de moi.

Nous nous sommes, après un certain moment, séparées l'une de l'autre et c'est là que j'ai remarqué ses yeux bouffis et rougis par des pleurs. J'ai cru qu'on m'enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur tellement j'ai eu mal pour elle.

Sans dire un mot, elle a pris ma main et nous nous sommes retrouvées assises face à face en tailleur, sur son lit.

Nous étions aussi gênées l'une que l'autre. D'ailleurs, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi elle était comme ça alors que c'était en aucun cas sa faute. Tout ce qui était arrivée était de notre faute, de ma faute.

**- Bella**

**- Rose**

Nous avions parlé en même temps, ce qui nous avez fait rire, mais d'un rire nerveux.

**- Bella, j'aimerais commencé si tu le permets. **Elle opina. **Je suis désolée Bell's, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça. Je ne le voulais pas mais j'ai suivi le mouvement. Je n'ai pas été assez forte pour refuser ou même stopper Lauren et Jessica. Je ne pensais pas jusqu'au moment où c'est arrivé qu'elles feraient un truc pareil, qu'elles en étaient réellement capables. **

J'avais dit toute ma tirade d'une traite. Et j'attendais qu'elle réagisse, mais rien. Elle regardait ses mains qu'elle torturait. Je savais qu'elle devait me dire quelque chose de difficile pour elle à révéler. C'est seulement au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes qu'elle s'est mise à parler et là je suis restée sans voix à l'écoute de ses mots, de ses révélations. Elle m'a dit que deux fois par semaines, elle allait lire à la bibliothèque. Je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi elle s'en cachait. Quoiqu'avec ces pestes qui nous servaient d'amies.... Puis elle m'a raconté qu'elle voyait chaque fois notre souffre douleur là-bas et que quelque chose chez lui l'intriguait mais qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Elle m'a aussi raconté pour la fleur et m'a exposé tout ses doutes. J'ai alors compris sa réaction lors de la remise de diplômes.

**FFB**

Depuis ce jour, nous sommes inséparables, ou presque. Et aujourd'hui, je vais lui annoncer que son prince charmant, si l'on peut dire ça de cette manière, est de retour.

Sortie de ma nostalgie, je sors de ma chambre et descends à la cuisine. Je soupçonne Alice de me caresser dans le sens du poil. Mon café est déjà dans un bol et mes tartines au Nutella sont prêtes à côté. Je prends place et mange mes tartines quand j'entends Bella descendre les escaliers. Ma gorge se serre, mon estomac se noue.

_**- Salut les filles!**_ Elle a l'air bien ce matin, mais pas pour longtemps malheureusement.

_**- Salut Bella! Pas trop la gueule de bois? T'étais dans un état hier soir! Heureusement que le charmant docteur a eu la délicatesse de te ramener...**_

Alice, alias la reine des pieds dans le plat. Mais rien que l'évocation de ce mec me dégoûte.

_**- Salut. Alice, tu peux éviter de parler de lui?**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rose?**_

Je regarde Alice mais le moment fatidique est arrivé. Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer mais son regard insistant est difficile à supporter.

_**- Ne me dis rien Rose c'est lui?**_

Elle sait mais, comment a-t-elle deviner ça? Les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Je suis sans voix. Elle devient blanche d'un coup, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

_**- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Bella, je suis aussi surprise que toi.**_

_**- Bon! Vous allez m'expliquer maintenant? Je comprends rien moi!**_ Ah oui Alice, j'avais presque oublié qu'elle ne sait rien.

_**- Oui on va te dire mais avant,**_ elle me lance un drôle de regard, _**Rose, raconte-moi la soirée.**_

_**- Oula, il me faut une clope.**_ Et dire que j'ai arrêté depuis peu de temps, c'était pas le moment de me mettre sous tension.

_**- Rose, c'est pas la peine de chercher un échappatoire, tu me raconteras quand même l'histoire! Et puis je croyais que tu avais arrêté?**_

_**- Oui ben là j'en ai besoin d'une, «maman»...**_

Elle me tire la langue et elle pouffe de rire. Ça me soulage un peu, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle reste en état de choc pour ce... Grrrr.

_**- Oh, c'est chaud!**_

_**- Ah ouais ça c'est clair, c'était chaud, hier soir!**_ Je tente un peu de faire de l'humour mais je crois que ça passe mal vu les éclairs qu'elle me lance.

_**- Je te parle du café! Enfin bref, raconte maintenant avant d'avoir ma mort sur la conscience.**_

Je n'arrive pas à commencer mon récit, je reste les yeux dans mon café. On lit dans le marc de café, non?

_**- Alors???**_

_**- Quoi?! Oui bon, je te raconte. Putain, ça me donne envie de vomir!**_ Je dis ça sur un ton sarcastique mais c'est réellement l'envie que j'ai en pensant à ma soirée.

_**- C'était aussi terrible que ça? **_Elle s'installe face à moi.

_**- Après ton départ, on s'est installés sur la banquette Emmett et moi pour... Enfin bref. Après une bonne heure, il est revenu et quand Em' l'a appelé,**_ j'inspire fortement pour me donner de la force de prononcer son prénom, _**Ed, paf, j'ai su!**_ _**Je savais que son nom ne m'était pas inconnu et quand il a dit son prénom, j'ai cru m'évanouir!**_

_**- Oh, tu y vas fort tout de même! Non?**_

_**- Mais Bella, c'est lui, c'est celui qu'on a malmené quand nous étions plus jeunes et idiotes, tu sais que je regrette mon comportement de cette époque, hein?**_

_**- Oui, je sais Rose. Et tu étais plus bête que moi!**_ Elle rit et c'est trop bon de l'entendre.

_**- Oh, arrêtes, tu sais bien de quoi je parle!**_

_**- Oui.**_

_**- Mais réagis Bella, ils nous a vu nues!!!!!!!!**_ La colère s'empare de moi.

_**- Oui je sais, laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde. **_

_**- Mais il n'y a pas réfléchir! Il nous a vues à poil et nous a touchée, il a du bien se marrer l'enfoiré!!**_

_**- Calme-toi Rose, s'il-te-plait, j'ai mal à la tête!**_

_**- Bella, il-a-mis-un-doigt-dans-mon-vagin!!!!**_ Rien que d'y penser....

_**- C'... C'est quoi...Cette histoire!!**_ Nous demande Alice entre deux éclats de rire. _**Vous connaissiez le gynéco? Il était avec vous au lycée? C'est ça?**_

_**- Oh, comme tu es clairvoyante Alice!!**_ Nan, mais c'est vrai quoi? C'est logique, non?

_**- N'en veux pas à Alice! Écoute, ce n'est pas si grave?**_

Quoi? J'ai bien entendu? Elle a vraiment dit que c'était pas grave? C'est le comble ça! Je sens que je vais exploser. Une chose me revient en mémoire, il faut que je le retrouve. Je prends mon sac à main mais ce fichu bout de papier est tellement bien rangé que je le trouve pas évidemment! Qui a dit que le sac des femmes était toujours mal ranger? Ben qui que ce soit, il avait raison! Ah, le voilà! J'ai vraiment du mal mais je le jette à la poubelle. Je regretterais peut-être un jour d'avoir fait ça, mais tant pis. Je sais qu'elle regarderons ce que c'est dès que j'aurai le dos tourné mais je m'en fous. Elles en feront ce qu'elles veulent, moi je ne veux plus en attendre parler.

_**- J'ai besoin de me défouler, si vous me cherchez, je serai sous le capot de ma voiture!**_

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je suis déjà dehors à ouvrir le capot de ma voiture. Le cambouis, il n'y a rien de tel pour me changer les idées.

**POV Alice**

Je ne peux pas croire qu'elles laissent tomber aussi facilement!

Cette histoire les a beaucoup trop marquées. Heureusement que je suis là! Il faut que je trouve une solution. Après que Bella m'ait montré le bout de papier, je décidais de le garder, juste au cas où! Cette dernière s'est enfermée le reste de la journée dans un de ses bouquins à l'eau de rose et est restée dans son mutisme toute la soirée, ainsi que Rose, j'ai alors décidé de rester avec elles cette nuit et de faire du mieux que je pouvais pour les faire rire, mais en vain.

Lundi matin. Je me réveille seule dans l'appartement, les filles sont déjà au boulot. Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir réfléchir et monter un plan pour essayer d'arranger les choses, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'aide. En descendant prendre le courrier de ses demoiselles, j'appelle mon apollon de samedi. J'espère qu'il se souvient de moi, j'hésite...Oh et puis, je n'ai rien à perdre, je compose le numéro.

_- Allo?_

Hum, cette voix, mon esprit vague à cette soirée où il me glissait des mots doux à l'oreille.

_**- Jasper! C'est Alice.**_

_- Oh Alice! J'allais t'appeler justement._

_**- Ah oui?**_ Je dois être toute rouge.

_- Comment vas-tu? On peut se voir...Hum ce midi?_

_**- Oui, pourquoi pas! Je suis totalement libre aujourd'hui!**_

Pourquoi «totalement»? Je commence à dire n'importe quoi, il va me prendre pour une désespérée!

_- Je t'invite à déjeuner alors?_

_**- Où?**_

_- Italien ça te dit?_

_**- Oui j'aime!**_

_- Et bien je te retrouve à midi à «la Casa de Paolo» C'est bon pour toi?_

_**- Oui c'est bon!**_

_- A toute à l'heure!_

_**- Oui j'ai hâte!**_

Au punaise, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, qu'est-ce que je peux être nulle!

_- Moi aussi, je t'embrasse._

Oh my god!! Mon cœur bat tellement vite que s'il pouvait, il sortirait de ma poitrine. Sur ces simples mots, j'aurai pu me liquéfier sur place.

_**- Moi aussi.**_

C'est bon, respire! Je viens de raccrocher, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits. J'ouvre la boite aux lettres, et y découvre deux flyers destinés à mes amies. Un bal à Forks, pour les anciens du lycée. Magnifique!! Mon cerveau entre en ébullition! La voilà mon idée!!

**

* * *

**

**Nana à dit que nous avions été sadique, moi je trouve pas!lol et vous? Aïe! Schut je vous entends déjà! Bon ok, peut-être un peu...**

**N'hésitez pas! Écrivez ce que vous en pensez!;)**

**Biz Ange et Laet!**


	14. Le plan Part I

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Comment ça va? Bien j'espère, avec ce froid, j'ai un remède toutefois, notre chapitre, j'imagine qu'il vous réchauffera! Hihihihi!**

**Je sais que vous avez demandé le point de vue des hommes, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite....**

**Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews, j'arrête pas de le dire mais vous êtes géniales! Surtout n'arrêtez pas!**

**Réponses aux non-enregistrés:**

**Cathou : Une gène, non!! tu rigoles, imagine qu'un de tes collègues soit ton gynéco, imagine seulement!!MDR! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que cette suite te plaira!;)**

**Potine : Oh Alice à un plan, ça c'est sur!lol mais avant tout … Non, je dis rien, je te laisse découvrir...;)**

**Lexou : Alice fidèle à elle même ça c'est sur, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, elle va chambouler la vie de ses amies comme elle le fait si bien, mais avant tout...Le nouveau chapitre t'attend!;) merci!**

**Nana et Candy n'ont pas eu le plaisir de lire ce chapitre!lol mais on vous aime, on vous fait une surprise comme ça!;)**

**Chapitre 11 : Le plan (part I)**

_J'ouvre la boite aux lettres, et y découvre deux flyers destinés à mes amies. Un bal à Forks, pour les anciens du lycée. Magnifique!! Mon cerveau entre en ébullition! La voilà mon idée!!_

Je remonte les marches quatre à quatre, portée par une joie immense de retrouver mon Jasper et d'avoir toutes ces idées qui me viennent au sujet du bal. On va bien s'amuser, vivement!

Je suis sous la douche et songe à la façon dont je vais faire pour leur faire dire «oui» pour aller à ce bal. Elles vont sûrement répondre à la négative avec ce qui vient de se passer, et les garçons? Enfin Edward a dû la recevoir aussi cette invitation, espérons juste qu'il ne la jette pas! Là, ce sera à Jasper de jouer! Espérons aussi qu'il soit avec moi sur ce coup-là!

Je me mets à caresser le pommeau de douche en pensant à lui. Oh! Tu ne vas pas bien ma fille! Ce mec est en train de me faire perdre la tête!

Le moment que je redoute arrive, comment vais-je m'habiller? J'ouvre ma valise, enfin ma malle pour chercher. Y en a une qui me dirais, _pourquoi une si grosse malle pour un week-end?_ Ben pour faire face aux imprévus, et ce rendez-vous en est un. Après une dizaine d'essayage, je m'arrête sur un jean noir moulant et un haut blanc très simple qui découvre mes épaules pour le côté sexy, mais pas trop, puis des escarpins noirs et brillants. Un look chic et sobre. Un collier de perles noires et mon perfecto noir pour me couvrir, parfait, je suis prête.

J'arrive devant le restaurant, j'entre, et le vois, il est à tomber. Une chaleur incontrôlable envahit mon bas-ventre et une boule de stress se forme au niveau de mon estomac. Il ne m'a pas encore vue, il lit la carte du menu en sirotant un verre de vin rouge. J'arrive doucement à sa hauteur. Qu'est-ce que je fais, je l'embrasse ou pas? Mes mains deviennent moites. Mon dieu, faites qu'il fasse le premier pas.

_**- Bonjour.**_ Dis-je timidement.

Il lève la tête sur moi et un sourire magnifique se dessine sur son visage, il est tellement beau. Il se lève de sa chaise, oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je fais? Ne pas paniquer, le laisser faire.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend la main, et ce contact me fait frissonner et me détend en même temps. On ne se quitte pas des yeux. Hum, ses yeux d'un bleu époustouflant, je ne les avais pas remarqué dans cette boite de nuit sombre. Nos visages se rapprochent dangereusement et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ses lèvres déposèrent un doux baiser sur les miennes.

_**- Bonjour.**_ Dit-il sans se séparer de ma bouche d'une façon très sensuelle, au point que je sens ma petite culotte se noyer.

Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi et mes jambes deviennent du coton. Mais je ne lâche pas le contact et réponds à son baiser de la même manière. Nos lèvres se touchent avec une douceur infinie.

Il rompt en premier ce baiser, m'installe sur ma chaise et prend place en face de moi.

Mon visage est en feu, mon corps aussi. J'essaie de reprendre contenance avant de parler.

_**- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps?**_

_**- Non, je suis arrivé cinq minutes avant toi, tu n'es pas en retard!**_ Dit-il en me souriant.

Il faut qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Je prends la carte en face de moi et choisis.

_**- Tu me conseilles?**_ Dis-je sans quitter des yeux le menu.

_**- Et bien, si ça peut t'aider, moi j'ai choisi le bœuf braisé à l'italienne accompagné de cette Costa bianca, je ne résiste pas à la viande rouge, même si celle-ci a mijoté pendant plus de deux heures rendant la viande très tendre, j'aime assez!**_

Même quand il parle de cuisine, il m'excite et son italien parfait fait encore plus monter la température à mon entre-jambes. Je sens que ce repas ne va pas durer longtemps.

_**- Ok, tu m'a donné envie de goûter,**_ «te goûter» _**je prends la même chose.**_

Pense à autre chose. Reste sérieuse!

Il prend commande et choisit le vin. Je le laisse faire sachant que je n'y connaissais strictement rien en vin.

Il nous faut un sujet de conversation neutre, je pensais à Bella et Edward et mon idée pour le bal.

_**- Il faut que je te demande quelque chose à propos d'Edward.**_

_**- Euh...oui vas-y.**_ Il semble déçu, mince.

_**- Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec ça, mais je trouve ça bête cette situation qu'il y a entre lui et Bella, et je ne comprends pas tout.**_

_**- Ah c'est ça! **_Son sourire est revenu, ouf. _**Si tu savais...**_

_**- Justement raconte-moi, tu as l'air d'en savoir plus.**_

_**- Et bien dans les grandes lignes, Edward était amoureux de Bella au lycée, et je crois qu'il l'est encore aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Et ? Il ne lui a jamais dit? Pourquoi?**_

_**- Edward était très différent de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, physiquement notamment.**_

_**- Quoi?**_

_**- A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il était le bouc émissaire au lycée, un groupe de filles dont faisait partie Bella et Rosalie lui rendaient la vie impossible.**_

_**- Ah oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles regrettaient. Je suis juste un peu sous le choc, et pourquoi? Je veux dire, physiquement c'est un bel homme!**_ «pas autant que toi»

_**- Pour t'expliquer un peu mieux, il faudrait que tu vois par toi-même, j'ai des photos, elles sont chez moi. **_Dit-il avec un petit sourire qui en dit long sur ses attentions.

CHEZ LUI! Quelque chose me dit que si j'y vais, je ne vais pas me tenir, mais ma curiosité est beaucoup trop forte pour que je refuse.

_**- Ok, de toute façon, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.**_ Dis-je faussement désintéressée avec un sourire que je pense niais mais qui me trahit sûrement.

L'addition réglée et le ventre plein, enfin le sien car moi je suis beaucoup trop nerveuse pour finir mon assiette, nous sortons du restaurant et je le suis jusqu'à...QUOI? Sa moto? Oh oui, une superbe moto noire! Et là, je me dis, heureusement que je porte un jean!

Il me donne son casque. Je l'enfile et son odeur m'envahit, il me rend dingue. J'idolâtre tout ce qu'il touche ou porte, je deviens barjot.

Il monte avec élégance sur son engin et me tend la main pour m'aider à monter aussi. Je l'attrape et enfourche sa moto avec précaution, il ne manquerait plus que je me casse la figure! Je suis installée derrière lui, nos corps sont collés l'un à l'autre et heureusement que je porte son casque car je sens mes joues s'enflammer. Il démarre et les vibrations du moteur ne font qu'amplifier mon envie. J'enlace mes bras autour de son corps et je peux deviner ses muscles à travers son t-shirt.

Il s'arrête mais je le tiens toujours.

_**- Nous sommes arrivés.**_

Déjà? Avec un lenteur exagérée, je romps ce contact et descends de la moto.

J'entre dans son appartement et je suis très, mais alors très surprise. C'est fabuleusement décoré, rangé, propre, high tech, noir et blanc avec des couleurs par touches par-ci par-là, ça m'impressionne, il a du goût! Ce n'est pas possible, cet homme à été créé pour moi! Il me propose un verre et de m'installer sur son canapé en cuir blanc magnifique, en l'attendant.

Je regarde un peu partout, il y a de grandes baies vitrées, un balcon et une super vue. La nuit, ça doit valoir le coup! Je continue mon exploration et découvre un mur totalement rempli de livres, il s'entendrait bien avec ma Bella. C'est un loft, pas ou peu de mur, sa chambre est dans le fond, entourée de deux gros piliers sur lesquels sont accrochés d'immenses voiles transparents, je m'imagine déjà en train de lui faire l'amour, non!!! Alice tu divagues encore, mon dieu!! Je me lève et me dirige vers sa chaine stéréo, je farfouille dans ses cd et essaye de penser avec mon cerveau et pas avec mon... Punaise!!! il a les même goût que moi, j'hallucine complètement. Muse, le dernière album, j'adore ce groupe, je le sors de sa boite et me permets de le mettre sur ma chanson préférée, Undisclosed desires, celle que j'écoute en boucle avec Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette chanson la rend bizarre, les paroles la touchent je crois.

C'est sur les premières notes que Jasper me retrouve au salon avec deux verres de jus de fruits dans les mains. Je me réinstalle.

_**- Excuse-moi, je me suis permise...**_

_**- Ne t'excuse pas, j'allais le faire, très bon choix!**_ Me dit-il avec son fameux sourire.

_**- Merci, j'adore! Bon tu me montres?**_

_**- Ah oui c'est vrai!**_

Quoi, il a déjà oublié la raison pour laquelle nous sommes chez lui! Oh Jasper, serais-tu sur la même longueur d'onde que moi? Bon j'essaie de me détendre, je suis ici pour.... Pourquoi en fait? Ah oui pour aider mes meilleurs amies!

Il s'installe à côté de moi, assez proche, nos jambes se touchent, je frémis. Il me tend un album photos.

_**- C'est toi là? Tu n'as pas tellement changé, tu es**_ «canon» _**mignon!**_

_**- Merci.**_ Dit-il en passant son bras derrière mon cou.

Je n'ose pas le regarder, je sens son regard sur moi et il me brûle.

_**- Et c'est qui ce maigrichon à côté de toi avec ses lunettes?**_

_**- Ben c'est Edward, dit-il en baissant la tête.**_

Je reste bouche b devant cette image.

_**- Tu vois? Tu comprends maintenant.**_

_**- Euh, c'est une blague, je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu! C'est fou!**_

Mon dieu, le pauvre, il a du en baver! Ça me rend triste, et cette chanson en fond, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle touche ma meilleure amie, si on écoute les paroles, ça tombe sous le sens!

_**- Et encore, c'était l'époque de la fac, au lycée, c'était pire, à ce qu'il dit! **_Souffla-t-il en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.

_**- Tu veux que je te dise, les gens aujourd'hui jugent trop à l'apparence, même moi je me surprends à le faire et ça me désole**_, je me tourne vers lui et je m'accroche à son regard, _**si seulement on pouvait voir ce qu'il y a dans le cœur d'une personne avant ses défauts physiques! Enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire?**_

Il ne dit rien et ne me quitte pas du regard. Je suis comme hypnotisée. Il porte sa main sur ma joue avec douceur et mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce contact mais je ne peux pas. Soudain, comme transportée par une pulsion purement primaire, je me jette sur ses lèvres qui m'appellent. Il gémit de surprise mais ne rompt pas le contact, il répond à mon baiser encore plus férocement quand son autre main s'agrippe à ma cuisse. Nos langues ne perdent pas de temps à se trouver et entament une danse endiablée. Je gémis à mon tour sur ses lèvres et le plaque contre le dossier du canapé en montant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ses mains quittent mon visage pour se poser sur mes reins. Mon corps se met à danser sur le sien en un mouvement de vas et viens contre son bas ventre qui brûle d'envie. Mes mains sont accrochées derrière son cou, le tenant fermement, le pressant encore plus contre ma bouche. Je suis excitée comme jamais, plus rien ne me fera reculer. Je dois malheureusement quitter ses lèvres pour respirer. Haletante, je jette ma tête en arrière c'est alors qu'il s'attaque à mon cou et trace des sillons avec sa langue chaude jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins.

_**- Oh! Jasper!!**_ soufflais-je.

_**- Alice!**_

_**- Je voudrais juste te … dire que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de, **_je nous montre du doigts**_, enfin..._**

_**- Ne t'inquiètes pas ... pour ça, j'en ai autant ... envie que toi, si ce n'est ... plus!**_

Sa voix rauque m'excite encore plus! Je le veux maintenant, tout de suite, je n'en peux plus, je crois que je pourrais mourir s'il ne me fait pas l'amour immédiatement!

Comme s'il avait entendu mon ordre silencieux, il passe ses mains de mes reins sous mes fesses, me soulève et m'emmène jusqu'à son lit. Là, il me pose avec délicatesse et se redresse pour enlever sa chemise, bouton par bouton, et je me délecte de chaque partie de son corps qu'il découvre peu à peu.

_**- Viens...**_ le supplie-je dans un murmure.

Il redescend en passant ses mains sous mon t-shirt, à ce contact, je me cambre pour le laisser encore plus me toucher, il remonte doucement, trop doucement, et frôle mes seins déjà durcis en leurs bouts par l'excitation. Je tends mes bras au dessus de ma tête afin qu'il retire au plus vite ce bout de tissu qui m'empêche de sentir son corps chaud contre le mien.

Nous retirons ensemble les dernières barrières de vêtements qui nous restent et pouvons enfin apprécier la douce liaison de nos corps nus et attisés.

Je sens son pénis dur et brûlant effleurer mon sexe, augmentant la chaleur dans mon intimité. Il s'éloigne deux secondes pour attraper un préservatif, je gémis d'impatience. Je m'en saisis et déchire l'emballage «hum XXL, waouh!» avec mes dents, mais avec prudence! Je déroule la capote sur son membre et frotte ce dernier entre mes lèvres intimes inondées de désir. Mes doigts le caressent doucement, au début, et le dirige vers l'entrée de ma grotte d'amour. En un mouvement, il me pénètre, sans difficulté malgré le volume important de sa verge. Nous gémissons ensemble de bien-être. Comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Les vas et viens se font de plus en plus rapides, je ne tarde pas à jouir et lui aussi au vue du regard pénétrant qu'il me lance. Je sens les spasmes de sa délivrance lorsqu'il atteint lui aussi l'orgasme. Nous sommes à bout de souffle.

_**- Alice! Tu … est merveilleuse.**_

_**- Et toi fabuleux!**_

Nous passons l'heure suivante à nous câliner en silence. Je me décide alors entre deux chastes baisers à entamer LA conversation.

_**- Jasper?**_

_**- Hum...**_

_**- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.....**_

**_

* * *

_**

C'est pas la peine de crier, on vous entend pas!MDR!

On est sadique? non!! pas du tout! hihihihi! (n'est-ce pas Nana, et c'est qui qui est frustré maintenant!lol, petite vengeance personnel tant que tu me diras pas la date, je te dirais plus rien!mdr)

Pour toutes plaintes ou autres, il y a le bouton vert en bas!;)

Biz Ange et Laet!


	15. Désires inavoués

**Oulalala, je vous entends crier.... J'ai trop peur de sortir de ma cachette, Laet?**

**tu y vas d'abord? Non? Bon ben je me lance alors!!!! **

**Ah? pas de tomates pourries? Comme vous êtes chou!!!! Je vous adore lectrices adorées. **

**Et pour vous remercier de ne pas nous lyncher pour le temps qu'on a mis à poster, ben on vous offre le chapitre!!!!! **

**Oui, oui vous avez bien compris, le chapitre arrive. Oui, juste en dessous!!!! Oui tout de suite!!!!**

**Par contre, on est vraiment désolées avec Laet mais, pour des raisons personnelles, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de répondre**

**aux reviews mais on se rattrapera pour les prochaines, promis!!!! **

**Trève de bavardages et place à la lecture!!!**

**Sortez les mouchoirs, enfin moi en tout cas, je les ai sortis!!!!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Désires inavoués**

**POV Edward**

_**- Edward Cullen? Edward Cullen? …. Quoi?! Edward Cullen? Mais tu es mon.... mon gynéco? Oh mon dieu!!**_

Le mot est lancé mais je ne pensais pas que c'est à ça qu'elle penserait. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi? Je n'ose pas relever la tête et affronter son regard. Comme si le fait qu'elle me voit risquer de faire parvenir d'anciens souvenirs à sa mémoire.

_**- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Il est où le problème? **_Emmett. Il ne doit rien comprendre, c'est clair mais je ne peux pas lui expliquer, pas maintenant.

_**- Nan mais c'est pas possible? Dis-moi que je rêve? Je vais me réveiller et tout ça n'aura jamais existé.**_ La violence dans sa voix me tétanise. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. _**Putain! Mais réagis! Edward! **_Il se passe quelques secondes où je me demande ce qui va me tomber dessus. Mais rien. _**Alice, on se casse. Je ne veux plus voir sa tête. **_Je ne la connaissais pas comme ça, elle s'est sacrément assagie. _**Alice! Dépêche-toi.**_

Je les observe s'éloigner, ne pouvant bouger, ni parler. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun ne veut sortir. Mes membres ne répondent pas aux ordres donnés par mon cerveau.

_**- EDWARD!!! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe! Je refuse de laisser cette déesse partir sans qu'il y ait une vraie bonne raison!**_

Je crois qu'Emmett est très en colère. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Comment lui annoncer que la jeune fille avec qui il se bécotait n'est autre que l'une de celles qui me torturaient au lycée? Par où commencer mon explication?

_**- ED-WARD!!!**_

Oh mon dieu, il est furieux. Bon, je vais commencer par le début. Je lui raconte donc les fameuses années de lycée qui ont suivi son départ à Yale. Les humiliations, les coups que les pompom girl m'ont fait subir enfin tout quoi... sans oublier les sentiments qui m'enflammaient quand Bella apparaissait dans mon champ de vision. Je lui raconte aussi l'épisode de la librairie car c'est un point essentiel pour la suite. Il ne regarde plus rien, ses yeux sont dans le vague mais je sais qu'il ne rate rien de ma narration. Il semble boire mon récit comme si sa vie en dépendait mais tout en étant détaché de tout. Soudain, son regard se dirige vers moi et j'y lis un sentiment que je ne peux pas définir. En fait, il y a plusieurs expressions dans son regard, de la déception, de la tendresse, de la peine, sûrement pour le garçon faible que j'étais, de la culpabilité même. Je crois qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été assez présent dans ma vie à ce moment-là.

Nous sommes soudain accostés par un homme encore plus baraqué qu'Emmett, habillé de noir, entièrement. Ce doit être un des videurs de la boite.

_**- Il est temps de rentrer les gars, on ferme.**_

Je regarde autour de moi et me rends effectivement compte du vide autour de nous. Nous n'avions même pas remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée. Nous nous levons en nous excusant du dérangement auprès du personnel. C'est vrai quoi, ils ont sûrement autres choses à faire que d'attendre que 3 mecs se cassent de leur lieu de travail. Peut-être ont-ils des conjoints qui les attendent chez eux. _Edward est très fatigué!_ J'essaie de penser à des choses anodines pour oublier ce qui vient de se passer avec Rose.

Nous sommes enfin dehors, après avoir récupéré nos vestes. Je regarde ma montre, il est 5h30 du matin. Le sommeil me gagne mais je ne pense pas que mon frère me laisse tranquille aussi facilement. Nous marchons silencieusement vers la voiture. Mais d'un coup, Jasper et moi nous regardons et ne voyons plus Emmet. En nous retournant, nous découvrons qu'il a stoppé son avancée. On dirait même qu'il est en train de réfléchir. Après un regard à mon meilleur ami, nous faisons demi tour afin de le rejoindre.

_**- Emmett?**_ Il ne répond pas. _**Emmet! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?**_

_**- Je m'en veux, Ed'.... Si j'avais été là, tout ça ne se serait pas passé. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout simplement la vérité à ta Bella? Tu lui dis : Bella, je t'aime depuis toujours, tu vois c'est simple non? Et puis, ça me permettrait de revoir Rose si jamais...**_

Mais c'est de l'admiration que je vois dans ses yeux? Oh la! C'est grave! Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre mais là, je ne peux pas nier l'évidence, elle l'a charmé.

_**- NON!!!! Je ne veux pas la revoir. J'ai trop honte. Elle va m'en vouloir quand Rosalie va lui dire... Je... Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux, non je ne dois plus la revoir, plus jamais la croiser. **_Criais-je, sur de moi.

Bon dieu, mais qu'ai-je fait? Pourquoi lui avoir laissé un indice aussi gros? Pourvu que je ne la recroise jamais.

_**- Bon, tu sais quoi, on va rentrer, on va aller nous coucher et on en reparlera demain.**_

_**- Ouais ben c'est pas une nuit qui va me faire changer d'avis.**_

Nous rejoignons la voiture et le silence dans l'habitacle est pesant lors du chemin de retour. J'ai invité Jazz à rester à la maison cette nuit, enfin le reste de la nuit. Nous descendons de la voiture et c'est un soulagement. Plus que quelques minutes et je vais pouvoir me coucher. Non pas que je sois fatigué mais la soirée a été éprouvante et j'ai besoin de solitude.

_**- Ed?**_

_**- Non Em', je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant. On se couche et on en reparle demain matin. Ok?**_

_**- Euh... Ouais ok mais... non rien, on verra ça demain. Bonne nuit.**_

_**- Bonne nuit Em'. Jazz! Tu fais comme chez toi, tu sais où sont les couvertures et les oreillers. A plus tard les gars.**_

Je vais dans ma chambre et en ferme la porte à clef. Je déciderai quand j'en sortirai. Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain et arrivé devant le miroir, m'observe quelques minutes. Ce que je vois me déconcerte. Un visage pâle, des yeux cernés, dans lesquels on peut lire le sentiment de regret immense que j'éprouve.

**POV Bella**

Je ne veux pas penser à lui, je ne veux pas penser à lui, peine perdue, si je me dis ça, c'est que je pense à lui. _Mon dieu Bella tu vas devenir folle, ou peut-être l'es-tu déjà?_

Il faut que je me change les idées. Un peu de musique peut-être. J'allume mon i-pod, la musique commence sur ma chanson préférée, mais cette chanson me bouleverse, ce n'est finalement pas une bonne idée, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à décrocher, et je me laisse aller malgré moi..._Undisclosed desires, _désires inavoués, mes désirs envers Edward, il a toujours eu une place dans mon cœur, comment ai-je pu ne pas le reconnaître? Je ne suis qu'une idiote! Des larmes incontrôlables commencent à couler sur mes joues rougies par la honte et la colère, cette colère que j'éprouve contre moi-même.

_**I know you've suffered **_

Je sais que tu as souffert

_**But I don't want you to hide **_  
Mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches

_**It's cold and loveless **_  
C'est froid et sans amour.

_**I won't let you be denied **_  
Je ne veux pas te laisser être rejeté

Comment ai-je pu être si orgueilleuse, si superficielle?

_**Soothing **_  
En t'apaisant

_**I'll make you feel pure **_  
Je te ferai sentir pure

_**Trust me**_  
Fais moi confiance,

_**You can be sure **_  
Tu peux être sûre

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart **_  
Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur

_**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask **_  
Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque

Un masque, un déguisement, rien qu'une coquille vide...

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past **_  
Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart **_  
Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton cœur

_**You trick your lovers **_  
Tu prétends à tes amants

_**That you're wicked and divine **_  
Que tu es mauvaise et divine

_**You may be a sinner **_  
Tu es peut-être une pécheresse

C'est tout à fait ça, une pècheresse...

_**But your innocence is mine **_  
Mais ton innocence est mienne

_**Please me **_  
Plais-moi

_**Show me how it's done **_  
Montre-moi comment ça s'est fait

_**Tease me **_  
Tourmente-moi

_**You are the one **_  
Tu es l'unique

Il est unique, moi je ne suis rien...

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart **_  
Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur

_**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask **_  
Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_  
Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé

Des démons, je pense à Jacob et à l'enfant que j'ai perdu, et mes larmes redoublent d'intensité...

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart **_  
Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton cœur

_**Please me **_  
Plais-moi

_**Show me how it's done **_  
Montre-moi comment ça s'est fait

_**Trust me **_  
Fais moi confiance,

_**You are the one **_  
Tu es l'unique

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart **_  
Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton cœur

_**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask **_  
Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque

_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past **_  
Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé

_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_  
Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton cœur

Comment a-t-il pu m'aimer?

Un léger son derrière la porte de ma chambre m'interpelle, comme ci on grattait. Je sèche mes larmes et essaye de reprendre une apparence normale.

_**- Alice. Je sais que c'est toi, tu ne pourrais pas frapper comme tout le monde? **_Dis-je en feignant l'exaspération.

La porte s'ouvre et son petit visage de fouine apparaît.

_**- Euh... Je pourrais te parler s'il te plait avant de partir?**_ Me dit-elle la tête dans les épaules, comme ci elle craignait que je lui lance quelque chose.

Ah oui c'est vrai, elle devait déjà partir. Son week-end avec nous touche à sa fin.

_**- Oui viens par là**_, lui dis-je en ouvrant mes bras pour un câlin.

_**- Oh ma belle, on s'est bien amusée ce week-end!**_

_**- Oui c'est vrai, enfin...Tu vas me manquer!**_

_**- Je suis pas sûre de ça, je vais revenir plutôt que prévu! **_

_**- Ah bon?**_

_**- Je te remercie pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir!**_

_**- Arrêtes! Dis moi tout!**_

_**- Regardes ça!**_

Elle me tend un papier. Oh non de non, non, hors de question!!!

_**- Alice... non, pas possible, je ne veux pas!**_

_**- Mais pourquoi?**_ Dit-elle avec sa moue boudeuse.

_**- Parce que je sais à quoi tu penses, et non!**_

_**- Allez, ne sois pas rabat joie, ça pourrait te faire du bien de retrouver d'anciens camarades, non?**_

_**- Je suis pas sûre...**_ Dis-je en regardant l'album du lycée que j'avais remis sur son étagère.

_**- Rosalie a déjà accepté!**_

_**- C'est bien, elle ira sans moi!**_

_**- Nous irons!**_ Insista-t-elle sur le nous. _**Je vais m'incruster, c'est écrit là, la personne invitée peut être accompagnée, c'est Rose que j'accompagne.**_

_**- Et bien j'espère que vous vous amuserez!**_

_**- S'il te plait, je t'en supplie, au nom de notre amitié.**_ Dit-elle en faisant battre ses cils.

_**- Bon écoute, laisse moi y réfléchir, ok?**_

_**- D'accord...**_

Elle me fixe, attendant sûrement que je lui dise quelque chose, mais quoi?

_**- Quoi, je vais pas te donner réponse maintenant!**_ Riais-je.

_**- Non ce n'est pas ça, je ...**_elle semble gênée, _**j'ai parlé avec Jasper.**_

_**- Qui?**_

_**- Jasper! L'ami d'Edward.**_

_**- Quoi, hein? Tu l'as revu?**_

_**- Ouiiii!**_ Un oui prolongé qui me fit sourire juste deux secondes.

_**- Et alors?**_

_**- Oh c'était fabuleux, il est fabuleux, je crois que je suis amoureuse...**_

_**- C'est... Super! je suis contente pour toi, mais de quoi avez-vous parlé!**_ M'impatientais-je.

_**- Et bien on a parlé de toi, enfin surtout d'Edward, il m'a même montré des photos...**_

_**- Et? Accouche Alice!**_

_**- Je sais pas si je devrais te le dire mais...**_elle hésite_**...il était amoureux de toi Bella, au lycée, raide dingue tu te rends compte?**_ Dit-elle d'une traite.

Ces informations je les connais depuis peu, mais de l'entendre de la bouche de ma meilleure amie me fait l'effet d'une bombe, une détonation dans mon cœur ou cette boule que j'avais dans mon ventre venait d'exploser, je ne sais pas trop, mais tout se chamboule dans ma tête et je ne sais plus quoi penser, je décide donc de me confier elle, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête.

_**- Bella, Bella? Ça va?**_

_**- Oui, il faut que je te dise...**_

Là je lui dis tout, ce que je ressentais au lycée mais qui devait rester secret pour moi, l'histoire de la fleur, du poème, je lui montre même mon album de lycée, le fait qu'Edward ai placé mon médaillon sur sa photo, tout! Elle m'écoute jusqu'au bout sans interrompre et surtout sans me juger, ce que j'apprécie énormément chez elle.

_**- Voilà, tu sais tout!**_

Je m'essuie une larme incontrôlable qui venait de glisser sur ma joue.

_**- Ben ça alors!**_ Cria-t-elle.

Elle semble avoir eu une révélation.

_**- Quoi encore?**_

_**- Tu l'aimes!!!!**_ dit-elle, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne réponds pas, deuxième révélation, deuxième explosion, j'essaie d'étouffer un sanglot.

_**- Oh oui elle l'aime.**_

Rosalie, sûrement alertée par les cris d'Alice était plantée dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

_**- Écoutes Bella, ce bal ça pourra être l'occasion...**_Tenta Alice.

_**- Ah non certainement pas, je savais bien que tu mijotais quelque chose toi! **_

_**- Bon d'accord, on se voit bientôt, j'espère que tu changeras d'avis. **_Dit-elle faussement peinée.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers Rose. Elle lui souffle quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille, pas besoin d'avoir des capacités hors normes et de l'entendre pour savoir ce qu'elle lui dit.

La semaine est passé à toute vitesse! J'ai eu du boulot pour 15 jours à faire en une petite semaine, mais j'y suis arrivé, et Tanya est très contente de mon travail! Peu à peu, je me fais une petite place et je me suis même fait une amie. Jane, une fille un peu excentrique. Elle est très sympa et drôle, je ne m'ennuie pas avec elle, elle a toujours un truc pour me redonner le moral.

Rose n'a pas essayé de me reparler de ce fichu bal, mais ça me torture toute la journée, et puis je me suis dis que par la même occasion, j'irais rendre visite à mon père. Voilà, j'ai pris ma décision, et de toute façon, je doute fort qu'Edward s'y présente.

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu!!**

**Désolée encore pour le retard!**

**On vous adore!**

**Biz Laet et Ange!**


	16. Le plan Part II

**Coucou les filles!!! Alors, vous l'attendiez ce chapitre hein? voici la deuxieme partie du plan et nous avons le plaisir de vous laisser découvrir si Ed va au bal, cest sympa non?**

**D'abord réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lexou : Ben si regarde, on répond!, bon, prête pour le prochain chap?**

**Minette : Bienvenue petite nouvelle!!! Ta review nous a fait très plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaiera!**

**Maintenant, bonne lecture les filles!!!!! On se retrouve en bas**

* * *

**LE PLAN PART II**

**POV Jasper**

Dans quoi je me suis fourré. C'est pourtant pas mon style les complots mais je ne peux rien refuser à mon petit lutin. Cette fille est une bombe!!! En plus d'être magnifique, elle est intelligente et déterminée. Son plan pour réussir à réunir Edward et Bella est juste une idée fantastique. Maintenant à moi de jouer de mon côté pour convaincre mon meilleur ami de se représenter devant sa belle. Et c'est pas une mince affaire. Je le connais l'oiseau, plus têtu qu'une mule! Il a été clair avec son frère après la soirée en boite. Mais il faut y arriver pour le bien de tout le monde.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouve au cabinet de mon meilleur ami à attendre qu'il termine sa matinée avec une femme enceinte de quelques mois. Je suis seul dans la salle, en train de feuilleter un magasine qui étale sur papier glacé les positions les plus pratiques pour les rapports pendant la grossesse. Passionnant pour moi hein? Je réfléchis encore à comment parler à Edward.

Cela fait quelques jours, en fait depuis le week end dernier et le drame Bella, qu'il est l'ombre de lui-même. Alors j'ai décidé de venir lui changé les idées pendant sa pause déjeuner. Sympa? Ouais enfin, j'ai une idée derrière la tête... Depuis lundi que j'ai revu ma princesse et qu'elle m'a exposé son plan diaboliquement fabuleux, je n'ai pas osé parler du bal avec Edward.

Après mon entrevue avec Alice de lundi, j'avais appelé Emmet. Nous ne serions pas trop de deux pour essayer de faire entendre raison à Ed' et à le convaincre d'aller au bal. Et puis Em' a une sacré motivation. Rosalie! Je crois qu'il était l'exemple même que le coup de foudre existe. Et lundi soir, nous avions tout prévu, on avait fait livrer de la nourriture chinoise car notre frère et ami adore ça et nous avions loué des films de tout genres car ses goûts dépendaient de son humeur. Mais je n'avais pas prévu l'humeur qu'il avait ce soir-là. Et donc il n'y avait pas de film du genre «ne me parlez pas, je craque». Il était entré dans l'appartement en claquant la porte, avait jeté son manteau sur le canapé et son courrier sur la table basse, mis à part une enveloppe qui me rappelait celle qu'Alice avait lors sa visite.

_**- Je vous jure que le sort s'acharne!!! c'est pas possible. Vous savez quoi? Ben le lycée organise une sorte de bal pour réunir tout les anciens de ma promo. C'est mort, je n'y mettrai pas les pieds.**_

Je fus surpris d'entendre la voix d'Emmet.

_**- Hey frangin, c'est pas que ta promo, j'ai appelé mon voisin qui s'occupe de mon courrier pendant mon absence e j'ai reçu une invitation aussi.**_

Je regardais Emmet et me disait qu'il était super intelligent. Il n'avait reçu aucune invitation mais avait bien l'intention de se servir de ça pour trainer Eddy à ce fichu bal.

_**- Et justement, on en parlait tout à l'heure avec Jazz et vu qu'ils disent qu'on peut amener quelqu'un, je l'emmène!**_

_**- Tu te fous de moi Em', hein? Vous irez tout seuls, c'est hors de question que j'y aille. C'étaient les pires années de ma vie!**_

_**- Justement, tu pourrais leur donner une bonne leçon de vie!**_

_**- Non, c'est clair? Je veux plus en reparler.**_

_**- Mais....**_

_**- J'AI DIT NON!!!!!**_

Ce n'était pas nécessaire de le braquer encore plus et le frère de mon ami devait être de mon avis car il n'en a pas reparlé non plus.

Avant d'aller se cloitrer dans sa chambre, Ed' avait soigneusement déchiré l'invitation et l'avait jetée à la poubelle.

Depuis ce jour, nous n'avons pas évoqué le bal mais aujourd'hui, j'étais déterminé à le faire flancher. Et puis, faut dire qu'Alice m'avait promis une récompense dont tous les hommes rêvent.

_On se revoit dans 1 mois pour votre échographie mais en attendant reposez vous, il ne faudrait pas que votre col continue à se raccourcir. D'accord?_

Ça y est, le charmant docteur était libre pour les deux prochaines heures. Et je n'avais aucune idée concrète sur mon plaidoyer.

_**- Hey, salut mon Ed'.**_

_**- Jazz? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**_

_**- Je nous ai ramené à bouffer, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça.**_

_**- Cool! **_

Je le suis dans son bureau où il se charge de ranger le dossier de sa dernière patiente.

_**- T'as ramené quoi de bon?**_

_**- Ben... Euh... Je t'avoue que si tu comptais avoir un déjeuner quatre étoiles, c'est un peu raté. En fait, y avait plus de bougies chez toi! Blague à part, j'ai préparé des sandwiches avec mes petites mains et beaucoup d'amour mon chou!**_

_**- Ça tombe très bien, j'ai pas une grosse faim.**_

Je crois que la morosité n'a pas encore disparu de son quotidien, il va falloir que je frappe fort pour le convaincre.

_**- Allez! On mange? **_

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, je me décide à engager la conversation.

_**- Ed'?**_

_**- Hum...**_

_**- faut que je te parle de quelque chose...**_

_**- si ça a un lien quelconque avec ce fichu bal où je n'irai pas, c'est pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche!**_

Bon, j'ai essayé de lui parler comme à un ami. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Je vais donc employer la manière forte.

_**- Ça suffit! Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça! Tu ne vas quand même pas t'empêcher de vivre parce que tu as revu ton amour de jeunesse? Nous on y va et tu vas prendre tes affaires et venir avec nous! Ok?**_

_**- NON, NON, ET NON!!!!**_

_**- Tu sais quoi? Je me casse et quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, tu me rappelleras!**_

Et voilà que je claque la porte en partant. Pire qu'un vieux couple!!! Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le faire réagir. J'arrive à la porte de l'immeuble.

_**- Jazz! **_J'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas arriver.

_**- Oui?**_

_**- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas mais je peux pas y aller. C'est juste que je n'ai pas du tout envie de revoir tout ces gens et puis il y a aussi que si Bella y va je ne saura pas où me foutre.**_

_**- Ed', je sais de source sûre que ta Bella n'y va pas. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai revu Alice et depuis lundi dernier on est ensemble.**_

_**- Quoi? Tu ne m'as pas dit ça? Mais c'est génial! **_

_**- Je crois que je suis amoureux mais n'essaye pas de changer de conversation. Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais Bella t'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit et de son côté, elle a décidé de ne pas aller au bal car elle ne veut pas te voir. Je suis désolé vieux mais il est clair que si tu ne fais rien, tu ne la retrouveras jamais.**_

_**- Tu crois quoi Jazz? Que je ne m'en veux pas? Que je ne pense pas que je suis un gros trou du cul? Un lâche? Ben si mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Je vais réfléchir à cette idée de bal mais je te garantie rien, ok?**_

_**- ok. Et je te promets de pas t'embêter davantage si tu dis non mais tu devras réfléchir jusqu'au matin du départ, pas de réponse avant.**_

_**- Marché conclu!**_

Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'Alice avait prévu, mais je crois bien que c'est le maximum que je puisse tirer. Y a du progrès déjà. Nous terminons donc notre super repas en parlant de tout et de rien. Je regarde ma montre et... Merde, j'ai rendez-vous avec Alice dans moins de dix minutes!

_**- Putin, faut que j'y aille, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'ai rencart avec Alice!**_

_**- Ah ouais, les femmes n'aiment pas qu'on soit en retard, cours Jazz'.**_

Il se moque? Mais c'est bon signe ça? Ça veut dire que son humeur est moins maussade. Bon, il va réfléchir et est moins grognon. Je me dis qu'il y a une petite chance. Malgré ma joie d'avoir presque réussi ma partie du plan, un pincement au cœur me rappelle que j'ai dû lui mentir. Comment va-t-il réagir si ma belle réussit sa mission et que Bella est au bal?

**POV Edward**

Il a de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami! Sinon, je l'aurai laissé partir et en plus de ça, il se serait pris mon poing sur la gueule.

Mais pourquoi lui ai-je dit que j'allais réfléchir. Je ne veux pas y aller à ce bal! En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux. C'est parce que j'avais peur d'affronter Bella que je ne voulais pas y aller. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à supporter les regards de tueurs qu'elle savait si bien lancer au lycée. Mais Jazz m'affirme qu'elle-même a décidé de ne pas y aller... à cause de moi. Donc je n'ai plus de raisons de ne pas y aller. Et puis lui et mon frère ont raison, ça me ferait une belle vengeance de me montrer maintenant aux yeux de tous ceux qui se moquaient de moi à l'époque du vilain petit canard.

C'est décidé, j'irai à ce bal, mais je ne le dirai pas à mes frères, de sang et de cœur. Je vais les faire languir jusqu'au dernier moment.

**POV Bella**

Nous sommes jeudi et depuis lundi dernier, et ma discussion avec Alice, soit 10 jours, je torture mes amies en leur disant que je ne vais pas au bal. Mais il me semble que le départ approchant, il faut que je leur dise que ma décision n'est pas celle que je leur soutiens avoir prise. Nous partons demain soir et Rose et moi attendons l'arrivée d'Alice. Je pense qu'en arrivant ce soir, elle espère avoir une journée de plus pour me convaincre mais quand elle va savoir qu'elle n'est pas obligée de se mettre en quatre pour y arriver, elle va sauter de joie.

_**- Coucou les filles!!!**_

_**- Ah ben te voilà toi!? On t'attendait pour commander les pizzas! Et puis Bella ne veut pas me dire un truc, elle voulait t'attendre!**_

_**- Hey! Une bonne nouvelle? Un homme? oh.... **_je crois qu'elle a compris._** Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.**_ Je vais me dépêcher de lui dire parce qu'à force de sautiller partout, elle va passer à travers le sol.

_**- J'ai décidé d'aller au bal avec vous les filles. Je ne vais pas me démonter pour Edward Cullen!**_

_**- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**_

_**- Oh les filles vous allez me rendre sourde!**_

_**- Et moi qui croyais que je devrais batailler pour te convaincre!**_

_**- Je m'en doutais sinon pourquoi venir un jour à l'avance hein?**_

_**- Tu me vexes ma chérie là!!! Je n'ai pas le droit de venir plus tôt juste pour voir mes meilleures amis? Bon, de toutes les façons, j'ai bien fait parce que demain va être une sacrée journée!**_

Je regarde Rose désespérément, sachant déjà à quoi m'attendre de la part d'Alice. Ma traitresse d'amie, Rosalie, quitte mon regard et leurs yeux se croisent pour mon plus grand malheur.

_**- Shopping!!!!!!! **_elles se mettent à crier en choeur. Je suis certaine à présent que ma journée de demain sera le pire de tous.

La soirée se passe calmement et je vais me coucher. Je pense à Edward et mon estomac se noue. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas là demain soir. Malgré le courage que je me donne, je ne suis pas prête à lui faire face, pas encore.

**

Après une journée de calvaire dans les magasins, où mes amies ont réussi à me faire acheter une robe, très belle soit dit en passant, des chaussures à talons, sur lesquelles je ne suis pas sûre de rester stable, et même des sous-vêtements en dentelles, au cas où selon elles, nous voilà sur le quai de la gare à attendre notre train.

_**- Oh mon dieu!**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose?**_

_**- À 13h les filles, discrètement. **_Alice et moi nous retournons dans un même mouvement. _**J'ai dit discrètement les filles.**_

_**- Tu crois vraiment que je n'irai pas voir mon Jazzou chéri?**_

_**- Ne fais pas ça Alice s'il-te-plait! **_Il était là. Ce que je redoutais est arrivé!!! _**Je ne veux pas, je t'en supplie....**_

Trop tard, elle a déjà sauté dans les bras de son homme. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui attire mon attention, ce sont les yeux d'Edward, son regard émeraude sur moi. Ce mélange de sentiments que je n'arrive pas à déterminer. Je ne ressens plus aucune rancune, je n'ai qu'une envie, me jeter sur lui. Il semble pourtant hésiter quant à son comportement, se pince l'arête du nez et un vide s'empare soudain de moi. Non, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il me tourne le dos, son sac dans la main droite et sa main gauche dans ses cheveux. Je ne peux plus bouger. Les larmes menacent d'affluer, je vois flou.....

**POV Edward**

Comment a-t-il pu? Mon meilleur ami!!! je stoppe net mon avancée sur le quai. Elle est là! Jazz m'avait pourtant assuré que.... oh non, un piège. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que je vienne. Bizarrement, je ne vois aucune colère dans le regard de ma douce. Mais ce sentiment est omniprésent dans tout mon corps. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir, mes jambes me portent loin de ce faux frère. D'un coup, je sens une poigne de fer sur mon bras. Je suis déçu, pourquoi? Peut-être que j'espérai que ce soit elle. Mais je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner, je sais que c'est lui.

_**- Jazz! Lâche-moi! Je ne vous suivrai pas.**_

_**- Eddy, tu sais que j'ai fait ça pour toi... **_Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle. Se peut-il qu'il soit sincère?

_**- Alors tu savais, vraiment. J'espérais au moins que tu n'étais vraiment pas au courant.**_ Il baisse les yeux sur le quai. Il n'a même pas le courage de me regarder en face. **_Maintenant tu me lâches, tu rejoins ton Alice et moi je retourne chez moi! Ok?_**

_**- Tu le regretteras Eddy, tu le sais.**_

_**- Arrêtes de m'appeler Eddy, seuls mes vrais amis le peuvent!**_

Je sais que je dis ça sous le coup de la colère et que je le regretterai dans quelques minutes mais c'est la peine qu'il m'a fait que je lui rends!

**POV Jasper**

Je suis un gros con! Comment j'ai pu faire ça à mon meilleur ami? Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con!

Je me retourne pour voir Alice me faire un regard compatissant, tout le monde à entendu, la colère d'Edward n'est pas passée inaperçue. Je rejoins mes amis et ressens une tension palpable entre Emmet qui semble dépité et Rosalie qui ne lui jette même pas un regard. Mais ce qui me frappe le plus, ce sont les larmes qui roulent sur les joues de Bella. Je ne doutais pas de ce que me disait ma belle mais la tristesse de Bella me submerge et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes puis sans aucun préambule, sors de mes bras. Son regard s'est durcit, je ne reconnais pas la jeune femme qui pleurait il y a deux minutes à peine.

_**- On monte dans ce train ou on le regarde partir?**_

Nous la regardons tous, interdits, monter dans le train en jetant son sac devant elle. Le trajet va semble-t-il être terriblement long!

* * *

**Alors, ça se rapproche!! **

**- Ira**

**- Ira pas!**

**Dur dur!!**

**Faites vos jeux!lol en cliquant sur le bouton vert!;)**

**Si vous avez la bonne réponse, vous aurez droit à un teaser!!!**

**Biz Laet et Ange!**


	17. En route pour Forks!

**Coucou, alors prêtes pour le récit du trajet? Ben le voilà!!! Et puis surprise!!!! Lemon!!!!!**

**Réponses aux review anonymes en priorité : **

**Lexou : toi aussi tu penses qu'Ed est un gros nul? ben nous aussi mais il est sacrément têtu aussi!!!lol. pour Emmet et Rose, ben je sais pas trop... à voir.**

**Minette : je ne sais pas ce que notre Edward va faire... enfin si je le sais mais bon si je te le dis, ça sera plus uns surprise, hein?**

**Marguerite : sacré coup de gueule dis donc?! Tu es remontée? Tu sais bien que notre chouchou est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil mais va-t-il vouloir la revoir? rien n'est moins sur...**

**Merci à toutes, anonymes et enregistrées de lire notre bébé, de l'apprécier et de nous laisser vos com' plus plaisant à lire les uns que les autres, ça nous motive beaucoup à continuer.**

**Euh...... Je crois que j'oublie quelque chose mais le principe de l'oubli c'est qu'on ne s'en rappelle plus n'est-ce pas? Ah! Si, gros gros bisous à nos deux campeuses, Candy et Annabelle, qui sont nos cobayes, nos amies, les marraines de ce bébé que vous aimez. Merci pour votre soutien les filles. On vous adore!!!**

**Maintenant place à la lecture!!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le trajet**

**POV Rosalie**

Personne n'a compris le revirement de comportement de Bella. Alice et moi qui la connaissons plus que par cœur, savons parfaitement qu'elle est effondrée intérieurement mais aussi que nous ne devions pas lui en parler si nous voulions passer un bon week-end.

Le train que nous avons pris n'est pas du plus grand luxe, c'est un train de nuit. Le départ était à 01h52 et nous avons pris l'option couchette. À cette idée, la seule chose qui parvient à mon esprit est que je ferai bien quelques utilités de ces matelas. Depuis la soirée en boite, j'ai eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir. Et je me suis rendue compte que la situation n'est pas du tout telle qu'elle est, à cause d'Emmet. Après avoir fait le tour de mon moteur le lendemain de la soirée, je suis retournée dans la cuisine, vide pour mon plus grand bonheur, et j'ai voulu récupérer son numéro là où je l'avais balancé, dans la poubelle. La classe hein? Mais à ce moment-là, il n'y était plus. De toutes façons, je savais déjà que je le reverrai. Pas dans cette situation mais un jour, c'était certain.

Pour le moment, je me retrouve seule sur ma couchette. Bella a voulu s'isoler un peu en prétextant la fatigue de sa journée de shopping. Mais nous savons tous à quoi est dû son silence. Et ma très chère Alice m'a lâchement abandonnée pour aller fricoter avec son Jazzou chéri, comme elle l'appelle. Malgré ma solitude, je ne parviens pas à lui en vouloir. J'en suis même au point de l'envier. L'homme de mes rêves, celui qui hante chacune de mes nuits depuis maintenant deux semaines, est à quelques mètres de moi, seul probablement lui aussi. Depuis notre départ, j'hésite à aller le voir. Pour discuter bien sur! Mais mon assurance habituelle s'est volatilisée pour laisser place aux doutes. Peut-être n'étais-je qu'une fille d'un soir qu'il comptait mettre dans son lit? Et s'il me rejetait?

Il me semble que ça fait des heures que je tourne et retourne sur ce matelas trop dur pour m'endormir quand soudain, je perçois un murmure dans le silence.

_**- Rosalie? Rosalie, tu dors?**_

Oh mon dieu, c'est lui. Se pourrait-il que je me sois trompée? Qu'il soit attiré autant que je le suis?

_**- Non, je suis réveillée. Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec le boucan que font Al' et Jasper!**_

_**- Ça te dit un café au wagon bar? **_Mon cœur manque un battement.

_**- Euh... oui. Pourquoi pas.**_

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'ai une couchette basse et je n'ai pas besoin de me ridiculiser en escaladant l'échelle. Je fais donc bien attention à avoir l'air sexy en me levant. Il me tend la main et un frisson me parcourt. Il part devant sans me lâcher, ce dont je n'ai aucune envie.

Le bar est loin de notre wagon mais rien que d'avoir sa main dans la mienne, je ne souhaite pas y arriver. Les lumières tamisées dans les couloirs du train se reflètent sur sa chemise blanche. Comme si un halo de lumière émanait de lui. Ce type est un dieu vivant, et c'est à moi qu'il veut offrir un café. Ce n'est rien, un café, mais pour moi c'est un espoir. Je vois alors une porte rouge avec un écriteau blanc. Le mot qui y est inscrit m'impose une idée bien précise et me redonne l'assurance égarée. Je m'arrête devant cette porte. Emmet dans son élan ne se retourne que quand ma main quitte la sienne. Son regard se plante dans le mien et nous restons face à face sans dire un mot. Je quitte alors ses yeux d'ange pour lire à nouveau l'inscription sur la porte, il suit mon regard et un sourire carnassier prend vie sur son visage. Il s'approche de moi, de plus en plus, son souffle chaud sur mon visage, je me sens déjà dans un état d'excitation totale.

_**- Oh Rosalie! Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rêvé. **_

Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle mais la sensualité de ces mots suffit à me faire défaillir. J'attrape la poignée de la porte et l'attire à ma suite. Je ne sais pas si les toilettes du train sont le meilleur endroit pour ça mais je ne peux me retenir une minute de plus. Il me faut sentir ses doigts, sa bouche sur moi, lui en moi. Je le veux!

**POV Emmet**

Cette fille est faite pour moi! Nous nous retrouvons collés l'un à l'autre dans cette petite pièce qui ne peut que procurer du dégoût au premier abord. Mais la seule chose que je vois c'est elle. La femme de mes rêves, celle que je ne pensais pas avoir un jour. Celle que je désire plus que tout. D'ailleurs, ça en devient douloureux. Mais je me dois, pour elle, d'être le plus doux possible. Elle est tellement magnifique, je dois absolument la traiter comme la divinité qu'elle est à mes yeux. Oh mon dieu, je crois que je suis amoureux. Malgré mon envie apparente, je me retiens, je caresse ses cheveux et décide de poser tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, c'est elle qui se jette sur moi. À peine nos lèvres se frôlent, que la pression se fait insupportable. Ses gémissements font monter le désir. Ses mains sont déjà en train de défaire ma ceinture, les miennes déboutonnent son chemisier. Nous sommes dans l'urgence, comme si on nous avait avertis du déraillement imminent du train. Heureusement qu'elle n'a qu'une minijupe à soulever, sinon j'aurai probablement tout arraché. Je n'en peux plus, faites qu'elle libère au plus vite mon excitation. Ça y est, mon sexe est enfin libre et sa main agile qui s'affaire autour de celui-ci me procure un plaisir, un soulagement des plus divins. Je la sens s'éloigner de mes lèvres. Oh non, elle va pas faire ça? Oh que si!!!

_**- Oh mon dieu, Rosy par tous les saints, c'est trop bon...**_

Elle prend mon membre gonflé à bloc en bouche d'une manière exquise, sa langue tourne autour de mon gland, joue avec mon bout en feu. Il me faut pourtant la relever avant que je n'arrive à l'apogée de mon plaisir. Je m'attache à nouveau à ses lèvres et son goût mélangé au mien redonne une vigueur encore plus intense à mon désir. Comme-ci elle avait lu dans mes pensées, ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille. À ma grande surprise, sans que je ne l'ai vu le faire, je remarque que son sous-vêtement a disparu. Je plonge ma main dans le vide entre nous pour trouver son bouton de plaisir.

_**- Tu es déjà prête ma tigresse, j'adore ça.**_

Je retire ma main qui ne fait qu'augmenter la distance entre nos deux sexes mais avant de la remettre sous ses fesses, une envie de la goûter se fait sentir. Instinctivement, je porte mes doigts à ma bouche et savoure son jus exquis qui avait coulé le long de ma main. Ma langue ne perd aucune gouttes de ce met délicieux. Sa bouche vient à nouveau s'écraser sur la mienne. Son bassin ondule contre moi. Les frottements sensuels de nos deux corps nous font gémir ensemble. Mon membre est à son entrée. Un dernier regard à ma belle en signe d'approbation et me voilà en train de pénétrer au paradis. Sa chaleur m'envahit et nous gémissons plus fort. Je mesure mes vas-et-viens, je veux qu'elle jouisse sur moi, avec moi. Mais c'est elle qui prend les rênes. Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus forts. Elle prend appui sur la paroi pour se soulever et mes mains l'aident comme elles peuvent. Sa fougue est immense. Je sens les muscles de son vagin se refermer peu à peu autour de moi. Sa tête part en arrière. Ses cris se font de moins en moins discrets. Ma tête s'écrase contre sa poitrine parfaite.

_**- Ohhhh, Emmet, ouiiiiiiiiiiiii!!**_

L'entendre crier mon nom et sentir son orgasme sur mon membre dans sa chaleur intime me fait jouir comme je n'ai jamais joui. Je me déverse en elle en la regardant dans son extase.

_**- Oh dieu soit loué, le paradis existe... Rose!!!!**_

Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne le veux pas, je suis trop bien. En elle. Nous restons un moment l'un dans l'autre, à nous remettre doucement de notre aventure sensuelle. Mais, nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas arrêter le temps. Nous nous décollons à contre-coeur et réajustons nos tenues. Elle m'embrasse sauvagement et sort de la plus belle pièce du monde. Quoi? Tout le monde peut changer d'avis, non? Nous retournons à sa couchette car le reste du trajet se fera ensemble. A partir de maintenant, je ne la quitte plus. Il faudra que je pense à demander ma mutation. C'est hors de question que je reparte. Je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie. Nous nous endormons paisiblement, serrés l'un contre l'autre, son souffle dans mon cou.

* * *

**Bon, Ok, ce chapitre est un peu court? **

**Ben venez nous le dire en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert!!!**

**Et si vous avez aimé?**

**Ben venez cliquer aussi!!! lol**

**A bientôt, **

**On vous adore,**

**Ange et Laet**


	18. Le Bal Part I

**Bonsoir tout le monde!!**

**Bon, mauvaise nouvelle, on a des petits soucis informatique pour repondre aux reviews, et ne voulant pas vous priver plus longtemps du chapitre, nous avons du sacrifier ce geste, nous en sommes désolées et nous nous rattraperons au prochain chapitre, promis (enfin si tout s'arrange)! Merci en tous cas pour tout vos commentaires qui nous font à chaque fois très plaisir!**

**Merci beaucoup de nous suivre, enfin de suivre notre petite histoire! On vous adore!**

**Gros bisous à nos campeuses!!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE XV : LE BAL Part I**

**POV Alice**

Ma meilleure amie m'a gentiment proposé de dormir chez son père pour le week-end avec elle et Rose. Mais suite à ma nuit de rêves avec Jasper, nous avons décidé de prendre une chambre d'hôtel, tout les deux. Cet homme est un sex symbol, j'ai passé la plus belle nuit en train de ma vie. Et à en croire l'absence prolongée de Rose et son réveil accompagné, je ne suis pas la seule. Leur câlin matinal n'a pas été des plus discrets mais nous leur pardonnons. Ça nous a mis dans un état d'excitation... C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons choisi de ne pas nous quitter de toute la durée de notre séjour.

Bella était un peu déçue mais elle a compris. Elle aussi a déjà vécu la passion de l'amour naissant. Je culpabilise un peu de la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Malgré son indifférence apparente, je sais qu'elle est brisée à l'intérieur. J'ai surpris quelques sanglots au cours de la nuit. Jasper et moi avions dit que nous ne nous mêlerions plus de leur vie mais je ne peux pas laisser mon amie se morfondre dans sa tristesse. Elle nous a conseillé un hôtel dans la réserve indienne de La Push où nous sommes en train de nous installer. Je pense que c'est le moment pour que je parle de mon idée à Jazz.

_**- Jazz?**_

_**- Oui princesse! **_Je fonds quand il m'appelle comme ça... Mais je marche sur des oeufs en lui parlant de ça.

_**- Je sais que nous avions dit ne plus nous mêler de ça mais j'ai vraiment de la peine pour Bella.**_

_**- Moi aussi Alice, je m'en veux d'avoir menti à Edward. Il serait pas parti si je lui avait dit la vérité.**_ Pfffff.

_**- Ah bah oui c'est sur! Il serait même pas venu. Tu as bien fait Jazz', il comprendra pourquoi tu l'as fait quand elle sera dans ses bras.**_

_**- Pour le moment, il est pas là et ton plan est tombé à l'eau, chérie! **_Impossible n'est pas Alice mon coeur, tu verras!

_**- Justement, tu voudrais pas me prêter ton téléphone? Je voudrais l'appeler.**_

_**- Pour lui dire quoi au juste?**_

_**- La vérité. Peut-être que ça le fera réfléchir.**_

_**- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée...**_

_**- C'est notre dernière chance!!!! Après je laisse tomber promis! **_Je lui sors ma moue la plus suppliante, en général, ça marche toujours....

_**- Ok, mon téléphone est dans la poche gauche de mon blouson.**_

_**- Oh merci merci merci, je saurai te remercier bel étalon.... **_Mon haussement de sourcil ne laisse aucun doute sur mon insinuation.

Je m'empare de son téléphone. Wahou le dernier portable à la mode? Le même que le mien en noir? On est vraiment connectés. Je m'assieds sur le lit de la chambre et cherche le numéro d'Edward dans le répertoire mais je ne le trouve pas.

_**- Tu trouveras son numéro à «mon chou»! **_

Son petit regard mal à l'aise me fait sourire, et il se détend immédiatement. S'il savait que Rosalie est marqué sous le pseudo «grognasse» dans mon portable! Sur la même longueur d'onde!!!

J'ai enfin trouvé mon chou dans la liste de contacts. J'hésite encore à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert. C'est notre dernière chance. Il faut que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour étaler un sourire sur le visage de Bella et voir à nouveau cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

Mon doigt émet enfin une pression sur bouton d'appel. Une sonnerie, deux sonnerie, trois sonneries

_**- Jasper! J'ai répondu juste pour te dire que je vais raccrocher et que ce n'est pas la peine de rappeler!**_

_**- Edward! C'est pas Jasper, c'est Alice et je dois absolument te parler! **_Silence de l'autre côté du téléphone. **_Edward? Tu as raccroché?_**

_**- Euh.... Non...**_ Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Il doit se demander si il doit m'écouter ou non.

_**- Je dois d'abord te dire que nous sommes désolés pour ce qui est arrivé. Nous ne voulions pas que ça se passe comme ça.**_

_**- Si c'est pour plaider la cause de mon «ex-meilleur ami», ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de gâcher ta salive.**_

_**- Non, non, non!!! Ne raccroches pas. S'il-te-plait.**_

_**- Ok mais ne me demandes pas de réagir à ce que tu diras. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**_

Et voilà, je me retrouve à faire un monologue pour lui raconter toute l'histoire, enfin celle qui ne connait pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la rencontre en boite de notre côté, que nous savons qu'ils s'aiment et que la seule chose que nous voulons, c'est leur bonheur. Je lui raconte aussi la réaction de Bella à son départ, peut-être que ça le fera changer d'avis.

_**- Tu as fini? C'est bon?**_

_**- Ecoute Edward, il est 9h30 et le bal ne commence qu'à 21h. Tu as le temps de venir, et d'arriver à temps pour la soirée de ta vie. Tu as le choix entre la retrouver ou la laisser passer encore une fois!**_ Moi? Un peu sèche?

_**- Merci de tes confidences Alice mais on frappe à ma porte alors je te laisse, passez une bonne soirée....... Et... Euh... Salut Jazz de ma part.**_

_**- Ok! Juste une chose réfléchie encore avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. **_

_«Bip, bip, bip», _il a raccroché. J'espère l'avoir touché.

_**- Alors?**_

_**- Je sais pas mon coeur, mais il te salue, c'est bon signe, non?**_

_**- Ça peut vouloir dire qu'il a compris pourquoi on a fait ça... bon, si on profitait de cette chambre d'hôtel et qui m'a l'air très confortable?**_

_**- Attends, je réfléchie..... **_

Et là, je lui saute littéralement dessus. Profitons de ce week-end qui sera le plus parfait du monde, j'en suis sûre.

**POV Bella**

Alice est partie avec Jasper à l'hôtel de Sue, et nous nous retrouvons devant chez mon père avec Rose.

La porte s'ouvre avant même que nous ayons le temps de frapper, sur Charlie qui me fait un grand sourire.

_**- Bella! Ça y est, tu te décides à venir voir ton vieux père?**_

_**- Papa! Comment tu vas? Tu m'as manqué.**_

_**- Salut Rose!**_

_**- Bonjour monsieur Swan.**_

_**- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça?**_

_**- Excusez-moi Charlie, c'est une habitude à prendre.**_

Nous sommes enfin rentrées dans la maison et sommes assises sur le canapé. Je suis dans un état de fatigue indescriptible. Il faut dire que les wagons-lit ne sont pas vraiment équipés de matelas haut de gamme. Et puis, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Edward. Suis-je à ce point un monstre pour lui? Son départ à la gare m'a complètement chamboulée. J'étais si heureuse à ce moment-là de la voir, plus que je n'aurais cru l'être en tout cas. Et en quelques secondes, mon coeur a éclaté en milles morceaux.

Le revoir, enfin savoir que c'était lui, a ravivé les sentiments que je ressentais au fond de moi. Je pensais les avoir oubliés après toutes ces années mais il n'en est rien. Je ne pense qu'à lui, au moyen de le revoir. Par hasard peut-être...

Après une grande discussion avec mon père, comme il est possible d'en avoir (ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à s'étaler sur les sujets de conversation), Rose et moi nous installons dans nos chambres respectives. Je m'allonge sur le lit de mon enfance et la nuit de non sommeil se fait sérieusement ressentir. Je lutte contre l'endormissement mais rien y fait, mes yeux se ferment....

Je suis une princesse, ou une comtesse, je ne sais pas mais la robe et le corset que je porte me laisse sans voix. Je suis d'une beauté époustouflante. Je descends quelques marches qui me mènent à une salle de bal magnifique. Les dorures font ressortir le luxe de la soirée. En bas, m'attendant, un homme dans un costume somptueux. Je ne vois pas son visage. Je suis presque en bas de cet escalier gigantesque et l'inconnu se tourne enfin vers moi. Son regard devient dur à ma vue et il se recule de quelques pas, lentement. Il me tourne maintenant le dos et court en direction de je ne sais quel endroit.

_Non, Edward, reviens, ne me laisse pas!!!!!!_

je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Mon cavalier a disparu.

_**- Bella? **_

Je me réveille en sursaut devant une Rosalie inquiète mais je perçois un once de satisfaction dans son regard. Je m'effondre dans ses bras.

_**- Bella, c'est moi, je suis là. Tu criais. Ca va aller?**_

_**- Rose..... pourquoi? Je... Il... ne veut... plus me voir... **_dis-je entre deux sanglots.

_**- Bell's, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais tu verras, ça va s'arranger en rentrant à New York. Ok? Maintenant calme toi si tu veux pas qu'Alice pique une crise en voyant tes yeux rouges.**_

Je m'écarte donc des bras de ma meilleure amie.

_**- Merci.**_

_**- De rien ma belle. C'est pour ça que sont fait les amis. Maintenant lève-toi, on va commencer à nous préparer. Il est déjà 17h! **_Je me lève en quatrième vitesse, paniquée.

_**- Quoi? J'ai dormi toute la journée? Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée?**_

_**- Je sais que tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit donc il fallait que tu te reposes. Et puis avec la mine que tu avais, Alice t'aurait torturée encore plus longtemps.... **_

_**- Ouais, tu as eu raison!!!**_

Nous éclatons toutes les deux de rire en pensant à notre pile électrique en train de jouer à la poupée avec moi. C'est vrai que c'est un tyran notre amie quand elle s'y met.

Je laisse Rose passer en premier à la salle de bain puis prend une douche bien chaude qui me détend. Mon gel douche à la fraise est toujours là. Je pense à mon père qui ne m'a pas vu de la journée. Demain sera un autre jour. Je suis en sous-vêtements en train de sécher mes cheveux, accompagnée de Rose qui finit de mettre en place les dernières boucles de sa coiffure, quand mon lutin préférée fait une entrée fracassante.

_**- Coucou les filles!! Alors? Bonne journée?**_

_**- Oui et toi?**_

_**- Parfaite!!! L'hôtel que tu m'as conseillé Bella est super, en tout cas le lit est confortable, la commode, la douche...**_

_**- C'est bon! On se passera des détails Alice!! **_

_**- Ok!! J'arrête! Rose, Jasper est parti rejoindre Emmet chez lui, enfin, chez ses parents. Il a dit qu'ils nous rejoindraient là-bas!**_

_**- Ok, je vais lui en mettre plein les yeux.**_ Rosalie a un sourire machiavélique.

_**- Bella assieds-toi là! Je m'occupe de tout à partir de maintenant avant que tu ne fasses un carnage de ta beauté naturelle.**_

Surprise, je regarde Rose qui lève les yeux au ciel en me faisant un sourire compatissant. On ne peut pas échapper à la furie!!! je me laisse donc pomponner par Al' qui comme à chaque fois, arrive à faire que je me trouve jolie. La robe bleu nuit qu'elle m'a choisi épouse mes formes à la perfection. Elle est un peu courte mais ceux du lycée m'ont vu en plus court que ça! Rose est époustouflante. Sa robe longue noire avec un décolleté jusqu'en bas du dos la rend encore plus désirable. Pour un homme j'entends bien! En ce qui concerne Alice, il n'y a rien à redire, la classe incarnée subtilement mélangée à un soupçon de sensualité. Nous formons un trio d'enfer.

Il est 20h30, et nous partons pour le lycée de Forks. Alice, fidèle à elle-même, a insisté pour louer une voiture, une limousine. Elle hésitait sur la couleur. Noire? Blanche? Son coeur balançait mais elle a finalement choisi la noire et avec chauffeur, rien que ça! La soirée est organisée dans le grand gymnase. Une drôle de nostalgie s'empare de moi à notre arrivée sur place. Tous les souvenirs qui affluent dans ma petite tête sont sélectifs. Edward est dans chacun d'eux. Je me souviens avec douleur de tout ce que nous lui avons fait subir. Les larmes menacent de franchir le seuil de mes paupières mais je pense à Alice et à la crise qu'elle risque de me faire. Je sors de mes pensées malheureuses, et de la voiture, et suis les filles en direction du gymnase. Je surprends alors un changement de comportement chez Rose. Elle roule des hanches en regardant droit devant elle. Je suis alors son regard et découvre un Emmet en costume très classe, bouche ouverte. Un peu de plus et il baverai le pauvre. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Rose étaient si minutieuse dans le choix de sa tenue! Au tour d'Alice de faire baver son chéri. Même comportement, même réaction. Que les hommes sont pathétiques!! Une tenue sexy leur tourne la tête. Primitif!

Je ne suis peut-être pas dans l'ambiance. Mes pensées vont vers Edward. Mais je me claque intérieurement et décide d'essayer de passer une bonne soirée.

Je regarde mes amies qui s'amusent pendant que moi, assise sur un banc, je m'ennuie à mourir.

_**- Bella? Bella Swan? **_Je me retourne et reste coi de ce que je vois.

_**- Mike? Waouh! Ça fait un bail...**_

_**- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi jolie.**_

_**- Arrête ton char, 10 ans quand même!**_

_**- Alors tu deviens quoi?**_

_**- Je viens de me faire embaucher au New Yorker en tant que journaliste mon cher!**_

_**- Journaliste? Je t'aurai plus vu dans une carrière plus... Euh.... Enfin moins littéraire.**_

_**- Tout le monde change. Et toi?**_

_**- Ben moi, je me suis marié, et je joue dans une petite équipe de baseball à Phoenix.**_

_**- Marié? C'est dingue comme le temps passe et comme les choses se font bien.**_

_**- Et je viens d'être papa! Des jumelles magnifiques de 3 mois! Candy et Annabelle. Regarde!**_

Je regarde les photos de son bonheur, de ses merveilles, et je me rends compte très vite du vide dans ma vie. Mais je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je dois être heureuse pour lui. Et je le suis malgré mes états d'âme. Je lui sors mon plus beau sourire.

_**- Félicitations papa! Elles sont magnifiques toutes les trois.**_

Je le prends dans mes bras et le félicite comme il se doit quand mon regard par-dessus son épaule, se pose sur lui. Il me scrute de l'entrée et mon cœur rate un battement.

**

* * *

**

**La suite risque d'être compliqué! **

**Et pour nous faire pardonner une review = un teaser!!**

**Biz Laet et Ange!3**


	19. Excuse

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

**Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, nous en sommes vraiment, mais vraiment navrées, des morceaux sont écrit mais pas terminé. Sachez que nous ne vous oublions pas, seulement nous avons eu des petits soucis personnels, l'une comme l'autre...Nous allons nous remotiver pour vous poster la suite le plus vite possible. Nous aimons notre histoire, et nous ne voulons pas la laisser à l'abandon, ni la gâcher en bâclant, vous comprendrez...**

**Merci de ne pas nous oublier, merci de rester fidèle alors que nous sommes impardonnable de vous laisser sans suite!**

**Je finirais par vous dire qu'on vous adore, et qu'on adore vos reviews!!!**

**A très vite!!**

**Biz Laet et Ange**


	20. Amour toujours

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous (si il y en a!!)**

**Choses promises, choses dues!! voici la suite tant attendu!!**

**Merci pour toutes les dernières reviews!! Vous pouvez pas savoir le plaisir et la motivation que celles-ci nous donnent!!!**

**Bonne lectures!!!**

**Gros bisous à nos marraines, Candy et Nana!!! on vous aime!**

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : Amour toujours**

**POV Tanya**

Quand j'ai entendu Bella parler de ce bal au lycée de Forks, ça a fait Tilt dans ma tête. Cette fille, aussi talentueuse soit-elle, est la Bella de mon Edward. Il en a tellement parlé quand on n'était que des amis, à la fac. Mais un jour, j'ai réussi à le lui faire oublier. Et nous nous sommes mariés.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle est de retour, et mon employée de surcroît. Mais je ne la laisserai pas me le prendre. Je dois montrer au cher mari qu'il est encore pour moi que ce qu'il pense n'est pas vrai. Je suis prête à lui donner ce dont il rêve, un enfant.

C'est pourquoi je me rends à son appartement en espérant que ce que j'ai entendu de la conversation entre Bella et Angela soit la pure vérité. Je suis devant chez lui, le doigt sur la sonnette. Je l'entends, il est probablement au téléphone car je n'entends que sa voix. Je me lance mais ne sonne pas, je préfère frapper trois petits coups discrets contre la porte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si nerveuse. Peut-être parce que je joue ma vie, mon couple aujourd'hui? J'entends des pas, il arrive.

La porte s'ouvre et je suis presque soulagée qu'il ne dise pas un mot. Il s'écarte et j'entre chez lui. Je vois qu'il est en colère. Je vais tenter de l'apaiser.

_**- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Edward? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?**_

_**- Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant? **_

_**- Bien sur! Que crois-tu? Je me suis toujours intéressé à toi!**_

_**- Ok, ok. Pourquoi es-tu venue, Tanya?**_

_**- Pour discuter avec toi mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le moment.**_

J'observe un silence exemplaire dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Bien il me semble car en temps normal, il m'aurait déjà dit de partir.

_**- Assieds toi, tu veux boire quelque chose?**_

_**- Juste un soda s'il-te-plait.**_

_**- Tu n'es pas censée être au bureau à cette heure-ci? **_

_**- Et bien si mais.... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose de plus important que mon travail.**_

_**- Ah oui? Quoi donc? **_

_**- Ne sois pas sarcastique, je t'en prie. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi de me dévoiler.**_

_**- Ok, excuse moi, je t'écoute.**_ Il me tend mon verre et s'assied face à moi.

_**- Je suis désolée. **_Ce sont les seuls mots qui ont accepté de passer la barrière de ma bouche.

_**- Quoi? Mais tu es désolée de quoi au juste?**_

_**- De n'avoir pas vu à quel point je te faisais souffrir Edward. Je t'aime toujours et je ne veux pas divorcer. Et puis, j'ai bien réfléchi et avoir un enfant de toi me comblerait au plus au point.**_

Il me regarde stupéfait. Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Sa bouche s'ouvre se referme. Au même rythme mon cœur bat d'une puissance inconnu dans mon buste.

_**- Oh!**_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue de sa réaction. Même si je savais qu'il n'allait pas sauter de joie. Je me risque à l'approcher et, à mon grand étonnement, il ne me repousse pas. Mes mains sont sur son torse à présent, ses yeux sont clos et rien ne laisse présager un rejet. Je réduis encore la distance entre nous. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage et un frisson parcourt chaque centimètres carré de mon corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrent enfin et l'éclat de méfiance dans ses pupilles me glace le sang autant que le désir que j'y lis le réchauffe. _Allez Tanya, lance-toi, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._ Nos lèvres sont maintenant à une distance indécente. Elles se frôlent. Ça y est, j'exerce une pression sur sa bouche appétissante mais rien. Aucune réaction de sa part. Au bout de quelques secondes, je sens ses lèvres qui prennent le rythme des miennes. En peu de temps, nos langues se rencontrent. Je sens sa virilité, son désir pour moi qui grandit de secondes en secondes. Mes mains deviennent avares de sa peau, je lui enlève sa chemise et laisse s'aventurer mes doigts sur la bosse de son pantalon. Son érection ne laisse aucun doute sur son envie. Une de ses mains attrape mes cheveux avec fougue et me force à jeter ma tête en arrière pendant que son autre main déboutonne mon chemisier et que sa bouche s'affaire dans mon décolleté. Je gémis de plaisir mais soudain, il s'écarte brutalement de moi comme si mon contact l'avait brûlé. Oh non! Ce regard plein de reproches qu'il me lance, je le connais. Il me le fait depuis quelques mois maintenant.

_**- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes Tanya! **_

_**- Mais Ed'... **_

_**- NON! C'est terminé! Tu ne l'as pas encore compris? Il n'y a pas que cet enfant qui fait que j'ai demandé le divorce, il y a plein de détails qui, une fois accumulés, ne sont plus seulement des détails..**_

_**- et il y a Bella! **_

Je crois que je lui ai cloué le bec. Il me regarde, stupéfait, certainement se demandant comment je le sais. Je me rapproche de la porte, lentement.

_**- Edward, Edward, Edward. Ta petite Bella est mon employée. Tu te souviens la dernière fois quand tu es venue à mon bureau? C'était son œuvre que je lisais. Et là, je lui ai confié une mission pour ce week-end. Me faire un article sur votre soirée des anciens. Si seulement elle savait.....**_

**POV Edward**

Elle m'a laissé paralysé devant ses aveux. Je la regarde partir en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Mais comment ai-je seulement pu avoir des sentiments pour elle? Cette femme est une garce finie! Mon cerveau semble avoir cesser de travailler, de réfléchir mais il faut que je sorte de cette léthargie ou c'est mon amour qui va souffrir. Je dois aller la prévenir.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps mes jambes refusent de faire le moindre pas mais elles semblent sur le point de se remettre en marche à nouveau. Soudain, mon corps ne répond plus aux ordres de ma tête, la raison n'a plus sa place dans la situation. Mes mains s'activent dans mes tiroirs et mes placards à la recherche de vêtements pour le séjour que je m'apprête à passer. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte mes valises sont bouclées et je réalise que je n'ai pas de billet de train ou d'avion pour le trajet.

Ma capacité de réflexion réapparait peu à peu. Mon ordinateur, les pages jaunes, je cherche quoi? Ah oui!!! Un billet de train! Je trouve le numéro de la gare et le tapote sur mon portable. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries :

_**- Bonjour. Grand Central Terminal, Nessie à votre service, que puis-je faire pour vous aider?**_

_**- Bonjour mademoiselle, je souhaite prendre le prochain train pour forks.**_

_**- Le prochain train pour votre destination ne part que demain matin à 9h34, voulez-vous que je vous réserve une place à bord?**_

_**- Non merci c'est trop tard, il faut que j'arrive avant ce soir. Merci quand même!**_

_**- Je vous en prie monsieur, bonne fin de journée.**_

_**- Au revoir mademoiselle.**_

Je commence à me demander si je dois y aller, peut-être est-ce un signe? Non, je ne peux définitivement pas laisser Tanya détruire Bella. Ce n'est pas elle la raison de notre divorce, il faut que je réagisse. Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon ordinateur et recherche le numéro de l'aéroport. Un nouvel appel.

_**- Bonjour. Aéroport international JFK, Stacy à votre écoute.**_

_**- Bonjour, je voudrais prendre le prochain vol pour Port Angeles s'il vous plait?**_

_**- Le prochain vol est à 13h58 monsieur, voulez-vous que je vous réserve un billet? Il sera à retirer au guichet au règlement.**_

_**- Oui merci. **_

_**- Quel nom?**_

_**- Edward Cullen.**_

_**- C'est noté monsieur, n'oubliez pas votre pièce d'identité afin de retirer votre billet.**_

_**- Je vous remercie beaucoup.**_

_**- Bonne journée et bon vol sur notre compagnie monsieur.**_

_**- Merci bonne journée à vous aussi.**_

Il me reste 1h30 avant le départ. Je vérifie que je n'oublie rien et verrouille la porte derrière moi.

L'aéroport est à 20 min de mon appartement et je me surprends à m'imaginer à la porte du gymnase, au lycée qui a abrité mes pires années. Comment vont réagir mes anciens camarades? Je ne sais pas. Jazz a raison, j'ai changé énormément depuis cette époque. Ils ne me reconnaitront peut-être même pas!

Jasper est vraiment le meilleur ami que je peux rêver. Je sais qu'il a fait ça pour moi, mais me mentir!!! De toute manière, je l'aime comme un frère et je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir très longtemps.

Je me gare dans le parking privée et cours presque pour rejoindre le guichet, je ne serais bien que quand le billet sera en ma possession.

Je récupère le morceau de papier plastifié, mon pass pour le bonheur, je crois.... En tout cas, d'après Alice, Bella aurait les mêmes sentiments que moi. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas? Dans peu de temps, mon avion décollera et je ne pourrai plus reculer, mais je n'en ai pas envie. La pile électrique qui sert de petite amie à mon meilleur ami n'a pas vraiment tort, soit je la retrouve à ce bal, soit je la laisse passer une nouvelle fois...

_**- Votre billet monsieur?**_

_**- Euh... oui tenez**_

_**- Bon voyage sur notre compagnie monsieur Cullen...**_

_**- Merci, vous aussi. **_

Nan mais je suis complètement con ou quoi? «Bon voyage madame qui reste au sol!!!!» Gna gna gna! Elle a du me prendre pour un idiot, pffff. Au moins, ça lui a fait ravalé son sourire et son regard aguicheur....

Je marche sans savoir où je vais, presque machinalement je trouve ma place, côté hublot, parfait! La place à ma droite est vide pour le moment, je regarde la passerelle sur laquelle se rue chaque passager. Le mouvement près de moi me fait tourner la tête et je découvre avec bonheur que mon voisin de siège ne sera pas une femme qui passera le trajet à essayer d'attirer mon attention, ou une mère avec un bébé qui me braille dans les oreilles.

C'est un homme en costume qui, à peine assis, sort son ordinateur portable et se met à pianoter. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je regrette que ce ne soit pas un des deux types de personnes que je redoutais le plus. Et croyez moi, je ne souhaite pas entendre un bébé pleurer pendant un nombre incalculable de minutes.

Je décide de profiter des écouteurs et du masque mis à notre disposition. Je cogite, des tonnes de questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais je ne trouve aucune réponse. Je me fais des films improbables sur mon arrivée. Elle est seule, nos regards se croisent, elle me sourit et, comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose, elle fend la foule et me saute dans les bras. Nous tourbillonnons au milieu de nos camarades, il n'y a que nous, plus rien n'existe.

_**- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous nous apprêtons à atterrir....**_

J'ai finalement dû réussir à m'assoupir et je me rends à l'évidence, c'était bien un rêve. En espérant qu'il soit prémonitoire.

L'atterrissage se passe sans encombre et sans avoir eu le temps de m'en apercevoir, je me retrouve à la sortie de l'aéroport. Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon assiette, on dirait que mon corps est dépourvu de cerveau, que ce dernier est en stand by total. Tout se fait machinalement. Et par moment, comme à l'instant même, ma jugeote reprend ses droits.

Me voilà seul, à Port Angeles, et ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise n'avoir prévenu personne.

Il ne me reste qu'à appeler un taxi.

Ah! Enfin, un taxi qui daigne s'arrêter. En même temps, à 18h, ils ont peut-être une famille à retrouver eux. Encore faut-il qu'il accepte de m'amener jusqu'à ma destination. Ouf! Le trajet me paraît interminable. Je suis pourtant à si peu de la revoir, d'avoir la possibilité de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire tout ce qui est resté gravé en moi pendant toutes ces années. Je repars dans mes pensées quand tout à coup, je maudis le chauffeur du taxi. Il me sors de ma rêverie. J'étais pourtant si bien, caressant Bella de mes mains, de ma langue.... Hummm. Mais le temps passe vite et il est déjà 18h55, et dire que mes parents ne savent même pas que j'arrive. Pourvu qu'ils soient là!

Je m'apprête à sortir de la voiture en ne pensant qu'à une chose, Bella et le bal de ce soir. Mais le chauffeur me rappelle à l'ordre. 125 dollars!!! Il aura gagné sa soirée lui!

Me voilà courant vers la villa de mes parents. Ça fait un sacré moment que je ne suis pas venu ici. Les souvenirs de mon adolescence, pas très glorieux, me reviennent. Je bloque quelques secondes devant la porte. Puis actionne la poignée. C'est ouvert, ça doit être mon jour de chance.

_**- Papa? Maman?**_

Pas de réponses. Ce n'est pourtant pas leur genre de partir sans fermer. Je regarde par la fenêtre du salon. Personne. Je commence sérieusement à avoir peur. Je m'empare du premier objet qui me passe sous la main. En espérant que je n'ai pas besoin de le jeter au visage de mon adversaire car ma mère ne serait pas très contente que je casse son vase Ming...

Je prends le couloir en direction des chambres et des bruits me proviennent. Je m'avance sans un bruit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'Emmett, me prépare et voit une ombre arriver. Je saute à l'embrasure de la porte et m'apprête à jeter le vase sur mon agresseur mais me ravise, grâce à l'énorme cri poussé par ce dernier.

_**- Putin Jazz'!!!!! Faut pas me faire des peurs comme ça!**_

_**- Tu plaisantes ou quoi? On ne t'attendait pas je te rappelle!**_

Ces mots, sortis de sa bouche, me rappelle les horreurs qui sont sorties de la mienne. Comment ai-je pu parler comme ça à mon meilleur ami? Il est tout pâle, certainement à cause de la peur que l'on vient de se faire mutuellement. Soudain, une envie de le prendre dans mes bras se fait sentir et je ne me retiens pas. Il semblerait que la même envie subite lui ai pris vu qu'il se jette littéralement sur moi!

_**- T'es venu mon frère! Tu as eu raison, tu aurais vu comme elle était mal dans le train!**_

_**- Jazz, je pense qu'on peut se lâcher maintenant. Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas au contraire mais il me semble qu'il y a un bal pour lequel il faut se préparer.**_

En fait, je suis plus que mal à l'aise à cause des œillades qu'Emmett me lance exagérément.

_**- Tu vas aller la retrouver alors?**_

_**- Oui, je vais essayer de lui faire oublier ma réaction de la gare. Elle était vraiment déplacée. Elle a du se sentir rejetée alors que ce n'était pas du tout contre elle.**_

_**- Ben je t'avoue que sa réaction a été assez inattendue. On ne pensait pas qu'elle était si... je ne trouve pas de mot. En tout cas, elle a bien cacher son jeu. Tu lui as pourtant fait tellement de mal, on le sait tous même si elle s'est évertué à nous le cacher mais tu te rends pas compte... **_Il va pas la fermer?

_**- c'est bon Jasper!! Tu vas finir par me faire changer d'avis! Tu crois que je sais pas que je l'ai blessée? Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas? J'ai même failli recoucher avec Tanya, c'est pour dire! **_Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi!?

_**- Quoi?! Ah ouais tu devais vraiment être mal!**_

_**- Bref, vous en êtes où des préparatifs? Il faut être là-bas à quelle heure? Vous y allez comment? **_

_**- Hey! Une question à la fois mon pote!!! Alors, nous sommes presque prêts, reste plus qu'à nouer le nœud pap'. Ensuite, le bal sera déclaré ouvert à 20h45 pétantes d'après les dernières nouvelles. Et enfin, nous y allons avec la limousine que ton père nous a gentiment louée pour l'occasion.**_

_**- Hey mais il est déjà presque 20h!!! Les gars, je file à la salle de bain, ne m'attendez pas. Par contre, pas un mot aux filles?**_

_**- Ok pas un mot!**_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. À Jazz, qui est et restera mon meilleur ami, quoiqu'il arrive, à Emmett qui trouvera toujours le moyen de me faire rire ou au contraire de m'agacer tel un frère. L'excitation de revoir ma Bella me submerge et mon sourire s'agrandit. Je dois me dépêcher, ma princesse ne doit plus attendre.

En quelques minutes me voilà doucher, enfin quand je regarde ma montre, je me rends compte que ça fait quinze minutes en moins sur le timing. Merde! Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre mon rasoir? Ma valise... je perds vraiment la tête. Refaisons le chemin d'arrivée. J'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai appelé, il n'y avait personne, j'ai posé ma valise... Ah! Dans le salon! Je suis à poil, pfff, ma serviette, ok, posée sur le rebord du lavabo. Bon, je vais bien finir par y arriver. Pfffff

A peine sorti de la salle de bain, je tombe nez à nez avec Jazz, c'est bien ma veine.

_**- Hey, mon chou! Tu comptais me distraire alors que je suis déjà prêt? Hummm...**_

_**- Jazz! Je suis pressé je te signale, tu veux pas me donner ma valise s'il-te-plait? **_

_**- Elle est où?**_

_**- Dans le salon. Merci t'es un amour.....**_

Je l'attends bien sagement dans la pièce humide qui est la salle de bain et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est le corps chaud de Bella sous mes doigts, l'humidité de son intimité....

_**- Bon! Tu comptes la prendre ta valise ou tu veux que je te l'amène?**_

_**- Ah oui pardon, je rêvassais.**_

Et par chance, il n'est pas rentré comme il le fait souvent à New York car il aurait de suite compris la nature de mes pensées à la vue de la bosse formée sous la serviette. Je sens bien que je vais perdre encore de précieuses minutes car si je rejoins Bella dans cet état, je suis sur de la violer sur la piste de danse.

Me voilà donc en train de me faire l'amour à moi-même en imaginant les lèvres de ma belle dansant sur mon membre érigé rien que pour elle. Il ne me faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver à la jouissance. Je suis fin prêt à la rejoindre. Euh.. non pas prêt!! Il faut peut-être que je me rase, que je tente de me coiffer, et surtout que je m'habille!

Ça y est, je suis enfin apprêté pour revoir l'Amour de ma vie. Dernière retouche dans le miroir, un petit regard vers l'horloge... Oh mon dieu! Il est déjà 20h50! Pourvu que mon père ait laissé la Volvo au garage... Oui, les clefs sont à leur place sur le buffet. À croire qu'il savait....

J'arrive sur le parking du gymnase. Les souvenirs affluent comme si c'était hier que je vivais les horreurs que l'on m'a infligés. Je sens une boule se former au creux de mon estomac mais je dois surpasser cette appréhension, pour elle, pour moi, pour dire merde à tous ceux qui me torturaient.

Je m'avance pas à pas vers l'entrée joliment décorée de l'endroit que je détestais le plus à l'époque. Je croise un groupe de jeunes filles qui me dévisage comme si j'étais un casse-croûte. J'éclate de rire intérieurement pour la bonne raison qu'il s'agit de Jessica et Lauren accompagnées de femmes inconnues pour moi. Elles ne m'ont certainement pas reconnu, si elles savaient...

Je me trouve sur le seuil du gymnase, j'ouvre la porte, la franchis et la trouve de suite. Mais.... Quoi?! Mon pire cauchemar se réalise! Elle est dans les bras de Mike Newton! Nos regards se croisent et c'en est trop pour moi, je tourne les talons et m'enfuis.

* * *

**Ah bah oui, on a pas perdu nos vilaines habitudes, fin sadique, désolée, mais bonne nouvelle!!! la suite est prête, pour la semaine prochaine!! (arretez je vous entend souffler)**

**Bisous Ange et Laet!**


	21. Le Bal Part II

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Je vous entends déjà crier "ah enfin! on n'avait pas dit la semaine prochaine? ben ça fait 10 jours....." lol**

**Désolée...... mais il est enfin là!!!!**

**Vous retrouvez le sourire? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde on se retrouve en bas!!!**

* * *

**Le bal Part II**

**POV Bella**

_**- Non Edward!!! Attends!**_

Je hurle, mais la musique recouvre ma voix. Je ne le vois presque plus. Je cours, enfin j'essaye, et me heurte à tout ceux qui se trouvent sur mon passage, entrainant derrière moi de multiples protestations, mais je m'en fous. Tout ce que je vois c'est la porte de la salle en train de se refermer. Ma respiration est saccadée et une forte douleur apparaît dans le côté droit de mon ventre. J'essaye tant bien que mal de respirer correctement pour faire disparaître ce point de côté, en vain. Il faut que je me dépêche avant qu'il ne remonte dans sa voiture. C'est ma dernière chance. Ma tête bouillonne et mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine, enfin ce qu'il en reste depuis que j'ai vu son regard me transpercer. Un regard froid et furieux. S'il avait eu des flingues à la place de ses yeux, je serais morte!

Enfin j'ouvre la porte et sors. Je regarde tout autour de moi comme une ahurie, le parking est plein, je n'arrive pas à le trouver, la panique s'empare de moi, je commence à voir des étoiles devant mes yeux.

_**- Edward!! Je t'en prie, attends moi!**_

Je crie aussi fort que je peux. Mais aucune réponse, aucun mouvement, il est trop tard! Soudain j'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi.

_**- Hey! Ma belle, tu me cherchais! **_

Dit une voix peu chaleureuse. Je distingue une silhouette d'homme se rapprocher lentement. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas lui.

_**- Laisse, je cherche quelqu'un d'autre, vas cuver ailleurs!**_

_**- Wow! beauté, t'excites pas comme ça!**_

_**- Ok, bon t'aurais pas vu un type passer?**_

_**- Comment il...est?**_ Dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien, et en m'envoyant des effluves désagréables d'alcool qui me donnent un haut le cœur.

_**- Il est grand et il était en colère.**_ Répondis-je en me reculant d'un pas.

_**- Euh...Non!**_

Il se rapproche encore et m'attrape violemment par les hanches.

_**- Lâche moi connard!**_

_**- Décidément tu es une très vilaine fille, d'abord tu énerves ton copain et ensuite tu m'insultes, tu mérites une bonne leçon!**_

Il essaye de coller son visage dans mon corsage. Je le repousse de mes mains plaquées sur ses épaules. Mais il est fort.

_**- Laisse toi faire, je te ferais l'oublier, tu verras!**_

_**- NON!!!**_

Je lève mon genou qui va s'écraser violemment sur ses parties. Il se met à hurler et me lâche enfin.

Je reprends ma course en me faufilant entre les voitures, dans la pénombre.

_**- SALOPE!! Tu vas me le payer, j'en ai pas terminé avec toi!!**_

Je me retourne, il se met à me suivre et courir comme il peut, en trébuchant quelques fois. Mais il se reprend et commence à me rattraper. Merde!

Faut toujours que ça m'arrive à moi ce genre d'ennui, je suis un vrai aimant à problèmes! Bordel!

Il est de plus en plus proche, je panique sérieusement. Je ne trouve pas notre voiture de location, j'aurais du regarder plus attentivement où nous nous étions garées! Alice aurait du choisir la limousine blanche!

_**- Laisse moi tranquille!!**_

Je suis à bout de souffle, mes jambes commencent à trembler. Il est maintenant très proche et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à tomber de fatigue, ma tête tourne, ma gorge me brûle, je n'en peux plus.

Un bruit de tôle suivi de gémissements stoppent ma course. Je me retourne doucement pour découvrir le visage ensanglanté de mon agresseur à travers une portière de voiture.

Je m'avance prudemment et remarque une silhouette immobile dans l'habitacle.

J'émets un hoquet de surprise et fais un pas en arrière lorsque la personne se met en mouvement.

Mon cœur, déjà plus qu'affolé, redouble ses battements, tellement que ça en devient douloureux, en découvrant son visage. Celui-ci, aussi beau soit-il, était dur et froid.

Il ne me jette aucun regard et se dirige vers l'homme à demi conscient gisant sur le bitume.

De légers petits «bip» m'informent qu'il est sur le point de passer un appel.

_**- Allo, bonsoir, c'est pour vous signaler qu'il y a un homme inconscient sur le parking du lycée de Forks...**_

Sa voix aussi est dure et me glace le sang.

- … _**autre chose, il a le nez cassé surement dû à une chute, car, à l'odeur qu'il dégage, je pense qu'il est complètement saoule... merci, bonsoir.**_

Il retourne à l'intérieur de sa Volvo grise, toujours sans me jeter un seul regard. Je veux lui dire merci et savoir aussi pourquoi il est parti si précipitamment, mais aucun son ne veut sortir de ma bouche, je suis tétanisée face à son air glacial.

_**- Les secours arrivent, vas retrouver tes amis, ils doivent s'inquiéter. **_Dit-il d'une voix empreinte d'amertume.

Bordel Bella parle-lui!

_**- Edward … Je..., s'il te pl...**_

Le grondement du moteur met fin à ma tentative. Je laisse un flot de larmes, trop longtemps bloquées dans ma gorge, s'échapper et inonder mes joues, pendant que s'éloigne celui que j'aime.

_**- Espèce d'idiot!!!!**_ Criais-je laissant place maintenant à la colère.

Mais oui, pourquoi dois-je pleurer, je n'ai rien à me reprocher!! Il est fou! C'est terminé, je ne veux plus jamais le voir! Depuis que je l'ai revu il ne sait que me faire souffrir!

J'essaye de me calmer en retournant vers le gymnase.

Peut-être l'ai-je mérité finalement, peut-être a-t-il le droit de me traiter ainsi, peut-être veut-il tout simplement se venger de ces années qu'il a subit.

Je ne retourne pas à la fête finalement, je n'ai plus le coeur à m'amuser et surtout je ne dois plus être vraiment présentable, je préfère attendre les secours et m'assurer qu'ils embarquent bien cet homme et l'éloignent d'ici. Bien qu'il soit inconscient, il me fait encore peur, c'est pour cela que je me trouve à une distance raisonnable, cinq bon mètres environ. Edward avait menti, c'est lui même qui lui avait cassé le nez. S'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais surement été battue ou violée ou même pire!

Les secours sont là en moins d'un quart d'heure. Un grand homme se dirige vers moi.

_**- Bonsoir madame, mademoiselle peut-être?**_

_**- Mademoiselle. **_Répondis-je.

_**- Mademoiselle, avez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé?**_

Et voilà, que dois-je faire, dire la vérité ou suivre le raisonnement qu'Edward a mis en place au téléphone, sachant que cela voulait dire que je n'avais jamais été agressée!

_**- Mademoiselle, tout va bien?**_ Dit-il en se penchant devant mon visage.

_**- Euh … Oui, je … je suis fatiguée, pardon. Non je n'ai rien vu, je viens juste de sortir de la petite fête.**_ Dis-je le plus naturellement possible.

_**- Sam!!**_ cria un homme.

Le pompier devant moi réagit.

_**- Oui!**_ Cria-t-il à son tour.

_**- Nous devons repartir d'urgence, il vient juste d'y avoir un accident pas loin d'ici, un homme est sorti de la route après avoir percuté un cerf, il est inconscient, un automobiliste qui passait par là est avec lui.**_

_**- Oh mon dieu... **_chuchotais-je.

_**- Désolé mademoiselle, nous devons y aller, finissez bien la soirée et ne buvez pas trop, voilà ce qui arrive.**_ Dit-il en me montrant l'endroit où était allongé mon agresseur.

_**- Pas de problème, bon courage à vous!**_

_**- Merci.**_

Je souffle pour évacuer tout le stress de cette soirée. Et ma respiration se bloque de nouveau en pensant à l'accident qui venait d'avoir lieu. Se peut-il que ce soit ...?

**POV Edward**

Quand je l'ai vu enlacée dans les bras de Mike, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour.

_**Je constate qu'elle sait se faire consoler!**_ Me dis-je.

Et voilà que je me mets à parler tout seul, pathétique! Mais Bordel!! Que pouvais-je espérer?? Elle n'en a rien à foutre de moi. Son amie, Alice, est une menteuse, ce sont tous des menteurs et des manipulateurs! Bella n'a pas changé, c'est toujours la même peste qu'avant. Je suis un idiot! Je suis un fou, un mulot amoureux d'une chatte! Elle est en train de me rendre dingue, elle mange mon cœur petits bouts par petits bouts, et cela la fait miauler de plaisir!

Je roule un peu trop vite, mais ça me fait un peu de bien, j'ai besoin de ça! Les routes de Forks sont sinueuses et humides, surtout la nuit, c'est excitant. Je me laisse surprendre au prochain virage, mais j'arrive à me redresser de justesse. Trop occupé à reprendre le contrôle de mon véhicule, je ne vois pas le cerf au milieu de la route et le percute à pleine vitesse! Tout va très vite, je quitte la route et viens m'écraser contre un arbre...

**POV Bella**

_**- Alice!**_

_**- Ah te voilà toi, où étais-tu, je te chercher partout!**_

_**- Partout où? **_M'énervais-je.**_ J'étais dehors en train de me faire agresser par un mec complètement bourré!_**

_**- Oh Bella, mon dieu!! je suis sortie, mais je n'ai rien vu, je suis désolée!**_

Devant son air triste, je me dis que je me suis peut-être un peu trop emballé, elle n'est en rien responsable.

_**- Non Alice, excuse moi, je suis sur les nerfs.**_

_**- C'est normal ma chérie.**_ Dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

_**- Il n'y a pas que ça, Edward est parti très énervé et j'ai peur qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose!**_

_**- Comment...**_

_**- Je t'expliquerais, mais pour l'instant aide moi à retrouver le chauffeur de la limousine, je dois partir à sa recherche!**_

_**- Oui bien sur, et je t'accompagne.**_

Alice et moi sommes dans la limousine et je ne sais pas vraiment ou nous allons, mais nous avons pris la route que les secours ont empreinté tout à l'heure, peut-être qu'on les croisera, et au pire je demanderais qu'on me ramène chez mon père. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, et que je me fais juste un film!

Une lumière clignotante m'indique que nous nous rapprochons, ma respiration est de plus en plus rapide et mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Edward!! A mesure que nous avançons je commence à reconnaître sa voiture sur le bas côté.

_**- Oh mon dieu!!! stop!!**_ cris-je au bord de l'hystérie.

_**- Bella attend...**_

Je m'extirpe le plus vite possible de la limousine. Sans prêter plus d'attention aux personnes autour de moi et qui m'appellent, je m'élance vers l'auto. Quand j'arrive enfin à sa hauteur, elle est vide. Je cherche autour de moi...

_**- Edward, Edward!! Où es-tu? Ed...**_

Les sanglots gonflent ma gorge, je n'ai plus la force de crier. Mes jambes ne peuvent plus me porter, alors je tombe à genou sur le sol froid et humide de mon cauchemar.

* * *

**Alors? pas de mouchoirs? parce que moi j'ai eu du mal je vous avoue.... le savoir comme ça? OMG!!!!**

**Ben la suite au prochain épisode et puis n'oubliez pas, vos reviews sont notre essence!!!!**


	22. Rêve ou Réalité

*** Pousse la porte tout doucement*... *regarde les réactions*...*a peur***

**Je vous jure qu'on avait pas prévu tant de chamboulement dans nos vies! Bon ok, on essaiera de faire mieux mais malheureusement on ne peut pas vous le garantir. On espère que vous nous en voudrez pas... **

**Pour ce qui est des reviews, nous avons pensé que le principal était de vous mettre le chapitre mais toutes les reviews nous on fait un bien fou.**

**Pour celles qui ont pensé que la fic était abandonnée, la réponse est non. Mais il y a malheureusement des moments dans une vie où nous ne faisons pas ce que l'on veut... et où l'inspiration est moindre... Mais ça va revenir, et nous arriverons à continuer à vous faire rêver.. en tout cas, on espère.**

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir et que vous serez toujours emballées par notre histoire.**

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer, même si nous les avons mis à notre sauce.**

**Un petit clin d'oeil à notre Nana, mais aussi à notre Candy, qui nous manque fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Je me réveille, je suis bien, trop bien. Je prends une grande inspiration, comme si j'avais manqué d'air pendant mon sommeil. Je me sens léger, je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

Il doit faire beau, le soleil transperce les volets, envoyant de fins rayons jusqu'au lit, réchauffant les draps. Je m'étire de tout mon long comme un chat, et si je le pouvais, je ronronnerais. Et ce doux parfum qui vient titiller mes narines...

_**- Mon amour, réveille toi. Me dit-elle de sa voix douce.**_

_Bip..._

Mon portable sonne me prévenant d'un message, ça pourrait être urgent, mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis tellement bien à côté de mon ange, elle est belle, si belle que l'on pourrait croire que c'est sa peau et non le soleil qui illumine de cette lueur chaude notre chambre.

_Bip..._

Laissez-moi tranquille! Laissez nous tranquille! Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête...

_**- Bonjour ma colombe.**_

Elle me sourit, un de ses sourires qui me coupe le souffle et fait vibrer ma poitrine. Ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche...

_Bip..._

Un visage si magnifique, si angélique qu'on aurait peur d'être frappé par la foudre de Dieu si on le touchait. Mais j'avais envie, terriblement envie de prendre ce risque.

_Bip..._

Sa joue est chaude , pas de foudre, mais un courant électrique me parcourt de part en part, c'est si bon.

_Bip..._

Nos lèvres sont si proches, je sens son souffle, son haleine sucrée. Nos fronts se touchent et se caressent doucement...je ferme les yeux profitant de ce moment intense.

_Bip..._

Je sens alors une larme couler le long de ma joue, se pourrait-il que je pleure? Mais pourquoi? Je suis si heureux!

_Bip..._

J'ouvre les yeux, je me sens oppressé d'un seul coup, j'ai mal, je suis seul, le soleil devient nuit, la chambre, un vide, un trou sans fond...

_**- Bella!**_

_Biiiiiiiiiii..._

**POV Bella**

C'est de ma faute, ma faute... Je me répète encore et encore le même refrain depuis plus de trois heures, enfin je crois...Je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire, je me sens si inutile et si fautive!

Mon corps me fait souffrir, j'ai mal partout, au ventre, à la gorge, à la tête, je suis épuisée, mais je ne veux pas dormir. Je mérite cette douleur.

_**- Bella, rentre chez toi je te dis!**_

_**- Non Alice, je reste!**_

_**- Mais ça ne sert à rien, les médecins ont dit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant demain!**_

Je fais la sourde oreille, je ne partirais pas, je veux rester près de lui, de ce lit froid, où se trouve mon ami, mon amour, ma vie. Il ne bouge pas, et c'est vraiment dur le voir ainsi, accroché à toutes ses machines. Je sais bien qu'il est dans un coma artificiel, j'espère qu'il ne souffre pas trop, je voudrais tant qu'il se réveille maintenant, je suis égoïste.

_**- Mon amour, réveille toi.**_

J'aimerai tant qu'il m'entende.

_**- Bella, je t'en prie...écoute, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter...Je dois y aller, appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je reviens dans quelques heures d'accord?**_

_**- Ok**_

Elle m'embrasse le front et sort de la chambre.

_**- Alice?**_

_**- Oui**_

_**- Merci.**_

Nous sommes seuls à présent. Je le regarde intensément, attendant inexorablement un signe, mais rien. Un sourire s'est dessiné sur son visage, si bref que j'ai cru le rêver. Possible, je suis tellement fatiguée. Mais je m'accroche à cette image, preuve qu'il ne souffre pas.

Une alarme retentit, si forte, je sursaute, je me suis finalement endormie.

_**- Mademoiselle poussez-vous s'il vous plait, il fait un arrêt vite!**_

_**- Oh mon dieu Edward!**_

_**- Sortez!**_

Non, non, non!

La scène qui se déroule devant moi est digne de mes pires cauchemars. Ma tête tourne, en temps normal, je serai déjà tombée dans les pommes, mais là non, je lutte. _Bon sang Bella, sois forte, sois forte pour lui! _Je n'ai même plus assez de larmes pour pleurer...

**POV Alice **

Je me sens responsable de tout ça... J'ai forcé le destin, et voilà qu'il me dit STOP d'une façon assez violente je dois dire. Je me sens mal envers Bella, cela m'est insupportable de la voir aussi dévastée, si seulement il y avait un moyen de revenir en arrière! Et Emmet, son frère, lui qui n'a pas eu la force d'entrer dans cette maudite chambre d'hôpital, il est resté pendant des heures devant la porte, le regard ailleurs, il n'a pas dormi, ou du moins il n'a pas fermé les yeux, son corps était bien là, mais son esprit je ne suis pas sûre... Rosalie est resté près de lui sans dire un mot elle aussi, certainement savait-elle que cela ne servirait à rien, ne serait-ce que d'essayer de lui parler. Puis ils avaient fini par rentrer finalement.

Et enfin mon Jasper, lui avait l'air d'aller, enfin en apparence, je crois qu'il se devait de rester fort face à cette situation, c'est lui même qui a prévenu Carlisle et Esmée, qui ne devraient pas tarder, leur avion doit atterrir d'un moment à l'autre. J'appréhende ce moment d'ailleurs...

**POV Bella**

Les ténèbres m'entourent. Je me suis probablement évanouie finalement. Il fait si froid et ce silence, et pourtant je me sens bien, libre de mes angoisses, de la réalité...

Une lumière intense apparaît devant moi, une silhouette se dessine en son centre, un homme, Edward.

_**- Edward? c'est bien toi?**_

Il se rapproche doucement en me tendant la main.

_**- Bella.**_

Je suis confuse, suis-je réellement en train de rêver? Il est tellement beau, il a l'air si réel, je sens même son odeur.

J'attrape sa main, ce toucher à l'air si vrai, sa chaleur, sa douceur. Il me la serre si fort, comme s'il voulait que nos doigts se soudent, et je fais de même.

_**- Mademoiselle?**_

_**- Mais Edward, c'est moi, pourquoi m'appelles-tu mademoiselle?**_

_**- Ce n'est pas moi Bella...**_

_**- Edward parle plus fort! Je ne t'entends pas bien.**_

_**- Je t'ai...**_

_**- Edward!**_

_**- Mademoiselle! Réveillez vous!**_

Oh mon dieu ma tête! J'ouvre doucement les yeux et tout me revient.

_**- Edward! Où est-il? Est-ce qu...**_

_**- Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, tout va bien.**_

_**- Je veux le voir!**_

Je me lève vite, trop vite, mes jambes me trahissent et je retombe aussi vite.

_**- Venez, asseyez vous, vous avez eu un malaise. Pour votre ami, je ne sais rien, je ne suis pas médecin, je passais dans le couloir et je vous ai vu tomber, je suis juste un visiteur.**_

Il me soulève et m'aide à m'assoir sur un banc.

_**- Merci, mais je dois savoir!**_ Dis-je au bord des larmes.

_**- Attendez ici, ne bougez pas, je veux pas revenir et vous trouver encore sur le sol!**_

Cette remarque, si futile soit-elle m'empêcha de fondre en larme. Genoux pliés sur mon torse et la tête sur mes genoux, j'essaye de refaire surface. Il revient rapidement.

_**- Mademoiselle, ça va aller? J'ai demandé à un médecin de venir vous voir.**_

_**- Ça va, enfin non pas vraiment, mais merci.**_

_**- Excusez moi, mais je crois vous connaître, Bella? C'est ça?**_

Je lève la tête, surprise.

_**- Oui, et, excusez moi, mais je...**_

Je n'ai pas trop envie d'approfondir cette discussion, mais que faire, je dois attendre le médecin, et je suis bien trop faible pour me lever.

_**- C'est moi, Eric! On était au lycée ensemble!**_

_**- Eric?**_

_**- Oui, le journal du lycée...**_

_**- Oh oui, ça me revient.**_

_**- Et je t'ai entendu prononcer le nom d'Edward, tu parle d'Edward Cullen?**_

_**- Oui, il a eu un accident en partant de la fête.**_

_**- Merde, je suis désolé.**_

Je sens que mes larmes menacent de revenir.

_**- Euh, moi je suis là pour me changer les idées! **_Dit-il rapidement, surement mal à l'aise face à ma détresse.

_**- Pardon?**_

_**- Oui, j'attends, ma Femme, Angela tu te rappelles? Elle est sur le point de mettre notre 1ère enfant au monde.**_

_**- Oh! **_J'aurais voulu dire plus, mais je n'étais pas vraiment pas dedans.

_**- Ouais.**_

_**- Mademoiselle, je suis le docteur Stack.**_

_**- Oh docteur, dites moi Edward, il va bien?**_

_**- Venez avec moi.**_

Il m'aide à me lever, j'ai toujours la tête qui tourne, mais je peux marcher.

_**- Merci Eric, plein de bonheur pour la suite, tu donneras le bonjour à Angela.**_

_**- Ce sera fait, bon courage à toi.**_

La seule chose qui me préoccupe maintenant c'est l'état d'Edward.

_**- Docteur, je vais bien, dites moi ce qu'il en est pour mon fiancé.**_

Oui j'avais donné cette excuse bidon afin de pouvoir rester auprès de lui. Mais au fond j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit la réalité.

_**- Son cœur est reparti, ce n'était rien, ça arrive parfois dans ce cas.**_

Vivant, c'est la seule chose que je voulais entendre.

_**- Vous devriez dormir, je peux vous faire installer un lit d'appoint dans sa chambre si vous le désirez?**_

_**- Oui je veux bien.**_

_**- Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, je sais que vous n'êtes pas sa... fiancée. J'ai lu son dossier et...**_

Il semblait mal à l'aise.

_**- Je préfère vous le dire maintenant, mais cet homme, qu'apparemment vous aimez, est marié.**_

UNE BOMBE! J'en reste muette.

* * *

**Alors? Pas déçues?**

**Votre avis en cliquant sur le bouton vert, même si c'est pour râler... **

**Gros bisous**

**Ange et Laet**


	23. Un réveil mouvementé

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Ouais je sais ça fait longtemps mais s'il vous plait ne nous fustigez pas...**

**Le prochain chapitre est prête fini et il mettra moins de temps à venir, promis!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture...**

_**- Allo!**_

_**- Oui Alice, c'est moi Bella.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tout va bien?**_

_**- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, Edward va bien, les médecins sont optimistes, il a fait un petit arrêt, mais ce n'était rien, il est réveillé, Rose et Emmet sont revenus, mais ils ne peuvent pas encore entrer dans sa chambre.**_

_**- C'est génial! Enfin sauf pour l'arrêt cardiaque. **_

_**- Alice, je ne t'appelais pas que pour te donner de ses nouvelles, mais pour te prévenir que je rentrais.**_

_**- Ah tu t'es enfin décidée à aller dormir, maintenant qu'Edward est réveillé, tu as un problème?**_

_**- Non tu ne comprends pas, je rentre chez moi, je prends le prochain avion.**_

_**- Quoi? Mais, tu as raison, je ne comprend pas, explique toi!**_

_**- Pas maintenant, on se voit à New York.**_

_**- NE RACCROCHE PAS! BELLA?**_

- …

_**- Bella?**_

Bip bip bip bip...

Je reste surprise.

_**- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Oulala elle me raccroche au nez en plus, mais elle est tarée! Elle va m'entendre! je te jure Jasper!**_

_**- Qu'est -ce qui se passe mon Amour?**_

_**- Euh excuse moi mon cher Jasp', mais crois-tu réellement que je sois un Amour dans cet état, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh faut que je casse quelque chose!**_

_**- O...K! voudrais-tu te calmer et m'expliquer?**_ Me dit-il d'un air calme en protégeant de ses mains la partie la plus fragile de son anatomie, ce qui me fit sourire un instant.

_**- Bon ok, je me calme, Bella a décidé, comme ça, sur un coup de tête de partir, de rentrer à New York!**_

_**- Elle doit avoir une bonne raison!**_

_**- Mouais, moi je crois plutôt qu'elle a perdu la raison!**_

_**- Et Edward, comment va-t-il?**_

_**- Il va mieux, on va aller le voir, on n'en saura peut-être plus là-bas.**_

**POV Edward**

Le réveil est difficile, j'ai mal partout, apparemment je me suis cassé le bras, et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, super. _Ça aurait pu être pire, j'aurais pu y rester!_

Une infirmière est en train de me changer une perfusion, elle me regarde.

_**- C'est de la morphine, ça va vous soulager.**_

_**- Merci.**_

Oh Bordel! Ce son affreux qui vient de sortir de ma bouche!

_**- Quel heure est-il?**_

_**- Il est 15h40, vous avez raté le déjeuner!**_

_**- Autrement dit, je n'ai rien raté!**_

_**- On fait de l'humour! c'est bon signe!**_

_**- C'est la morphine!**_

_**- Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Mr Cullen! Surtout à votre femme!**_

_**- Ma quoi?**_

_**- Votre femme, la petit brune plutôt jolie qui est restée avec vous toute la nuit.**_

Bella! Ce n'est pas Tanya, déjà parce que je ne la considère plus comme ma femme depuis longtemps, et qu'elle est grande. C'est culotté de s'être fait passer pour ma femme, mais j'adore ça!

_**- Elle est encore là?**_

_**- Oui je pense, mais vous devez vous reposer!**_

_**- Je crois que j'ai assez dormi! non?**_

_**- Bon, mais pas longtemps alors, ils sont tous impatient de vous voir!**_

_**- Tous?**_

_**- Je vous les fais entrer.**_

_**- Merci.**_

Je ferme les yeux un moment et l'instant d'après un toc léger et la porte s'ouvre sur...Tanya!

**POV Bella**

Je sais tout à présent. Edward est marié. Tout me revient, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être idiote. Le jour où je l'ai vu, revu pour la première fois, devant mon nouveau boulot, il sortait de son bureau bien sur!

**FB**

Bon je dois rester correcte, et cette femme, sa femme doit être prévenue qui qu'elle soit.

_**- Docteur, pourriez-vous me dire le nom de sa femme?**_

_**- Je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais je préfère vous dire qu'elle a été prévenue et qu'elle ne va probablement pas tarder.**_

_**- Je crois que vous avez passé outre toutes les règles jusqu'à présent, vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez!**_

_**- Hum, bon d'accord, attendez je regarde dans son dossier... Voilà c'est Mme Denali Tanya, tiens donc, ils ne portent pas le même nom? **_C'était plus une réflexion pour lui-même.**_ Mademoiselle?_**

_**- Tout s'explique.**_

_**- Pardon?**_

_**- Merci Docteur, pour tout, je crois que je vais partir maintenant.**_

Que faire? _Qui qu'elle soit_, oui mais je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ELLE! Il vaudrait mieux que je parte au plus vite.

**FFB**

Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il peut lui trouver, c'est une garce frigide! Non? Peut-être que je me trompe, elle est peut-être différente dans sa vie de couple. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est Edward! Comment-a-t-il pu me manipuler à ce point? Finalement il est comme Jacob! Il n'a pas seulement changé physiquement, il a tout changé, ce n'est plus le jeune homme timide, romantique et attentionné, il est devenu perfide, hypocrite et manipulateur par dessus tout, je le déteste! Pourquoi je n'attire que les hommes mauvais? Cela doit leur plaire de me voir souffrir!

Je suis fatiguée par toute cette histoire, je voudrais disparaître et qu'on me foute la paix! Mais hélas la réalité me rattrape, je dois retourner travailler pour cette femme et feindre, je ne sais pas mentir, double dilemme. Mais j'y pense! C'est elle qui m'a poussé à faire cette article sur le bal de Forks, pour ce que j'en ai vu d'ailleurs, il va me falloir beaucoup d'imagination. Elle devait bien savoir que son «mari» devait s'y rendre? Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas accompagné?

**POV Alice**

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital, tout est calme, étrange contraste avec la veille. Je ne vois pas Bella, bien entendu, suis-je bête de penser qu'elle changerait d'avis, cette fille est tellement têtue! Rosalie et Emmet nous rejoignent.

_**- Il était temps que vous arriviez les adorateurs du sexe! Il est 15h passé!**_

Emmet a retrouvé le sourire, même s'il m'agace avec ses blagues à deux francs six sous, ça fait vraiment plaisir de le voir ainsi, c'est pour cela que je ne relève pas.

_**- Comment va Edward? Vous avez pu le voir? **_S'enquit Jasper.

_**- Il va bien, mais nous ne pouvons pas encore entrer. **_Répond Rosalie**_. Alice et toi? Vous avez des nouvelles de Bella?_**

_**- Non, je pensais qu'en venant ici je comprendrais! **Dis-je, un peu angoissée._

_**- Et bien je pense savoir pourquoi...**_

_**- Parles Rose!**_

_**- Ah les filles et leurs ragots!**_

_**- Oh Emmet tais toi, c'est important, Bella est partie sans nous donner une seule explication, je m'inquiète, NOUS nous inquiétons pour elle! **_Je veux bien être sympa mais y a des limites quand même!

_**- Ok ok, le prends pas comme ça, mais vous en faites tout un film!**_

_**- Chut, racontes Rose!**_

_**- Une femme vient de rentrer dans sa chambre, sa femme. **_Me dit-elle en me montrant la porte de la chambre d'Edward du menton.

_**- Mais ma colombe, puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a plus rien entre eux et qu'ils sont en instance de divorce!**_

_**- Oui mais Bella ne le sait pas! Enfin, j'ai discuté avec le médecin, il m'a dit lui avoir dit qu'Edward était marié, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle a filé.**_

_**- Tu penses? Mais c'est évident!**_

_**- Attends, il y a pire.**_

_**- Vas-y au point où on en est.**_

_**- Cette femme, je la connais, je l'ai déjà vu, c'est Tanya.**_

_**- Qui?**_

_**- La patronne de Bella! Réveilles toi!**_

_**- Bordel!**_

_**- Comme tu dis.**_

**POV Bella**

Surprise? Peut-être. Déçue? Sûrement. En colère? Carrément! Contre moi même, c'est sur!

Si j'en avais le courage ou la folie, je me jetterais par le hublot, mais ce serait bien trop dangereux pour les autres passagers...Je vais devenir, non, je deviens folle, Alice dirait «tarée», enfin elle l'a probablement déjà dit après mon coup de fil. Je devrais peut-être rallumer mon portable, non, je suis sur que ma messagerie déborde et je n'ai pas la force, ni l'envie d'écouter leurs reproches.

_**- C'est bon?**_

_**- Pardon?**_

Je tourne la tête sur mon voisin, qui... oh mon dieu! Le canon! Finalement il y a une justice!

_**- Vos ongles, c'est vraiment dommage d'abîmer de si jolies mains.**_

C'est moi qui vient de glousser?

_**- C'est le vol qui vous stresse?**_

_**- Non! Tout va bien!**_

_**- Vous devriez vous détendre, vous voulez boire quelque chose?**_

_**- Oui, pourquoi pas, mais quelque chose de fort.**_

_**- Bien.**_

Il lève son bras pour interpeler l'hôtesse. Hummm c'est son odeur ça? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive d'un coup?

Après 4 verres de vodka, je me sens bien mieux, euphorique même. Mon voisin, acteur de son métier, est très sympa et vraiment sexy, tellement qu'il réussit à me faire oublier Edward, un instant seulement, mais la vodka commence à faire son effet et je commence à avoir très chaud.

_**- Excusez moi Robert, mais je ne sens pas très bien, je vais aller me rafraîchir aux toilettes.**_

_**- Pas de soucis.**_

Je rejoins difficilement les toilettes, le pire c'est qu'il n'y a pas de turbulences pour me faire un quelconque alibi à ma super démarche hésitante, la honte, bref... Je me passe un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage, une bénédiction! Je regarde celui-ci dans le petit miroir et...ARF! Quel horreur, j'ai les yeux rouges et gonflés, reste du traumatisme de mes larmes et aussi et sûrement les effets de l'alcool et de la fatigue. Ma peau est blafarde, plus que d'habitude, et grisée, en clair je ressemble à un zombi. Un toc à la porte me retire, ou libère devrais-je dire, de cette contemplation.

_**- Oui, une minute!**_

J'ouvre la porte, et là, je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe. Je me retrouve le dos plaqué sur le mur des toilettes, un doigt sur ma bouche me demande subtilement de ne pas crier, et le cliquetis d'une serrure que l'on vient de verrouiller. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, oui cela met un peu plus de temps quand on a un coup dans l'aile, je reconnais enfin mon divin agresseur.

Avec son autre main, il repousse une mèche de mes cheveux et me caresse la joue. Bizarrement je me sens vraiment bien, et pourtant je ne connais pas cet homme, mais cela fait tellement longtemps, que je n'ai pas eu d'aventure, sauf si on compte cette dernière avec Jacob. Et surtout il me plait. Me baignant dans le vert de ses yeux, je me laisse aller complètement et commence par ouvrir la bouche et lécher son doigt jusqu'à le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Il ferme les yeux et semble apprécier, il se colle à mon corps, et là, sans l'ombre d'un doute, je peux confirmer son excitation. Il retire son doigt doucement et capture ma bouche de ses lèvres douces et avides, un long baiser passionné, fougueux, gourmand... s'en suivit... jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à soulever ma jupe et caresser, voir empoigner mes fesses. Soudain, je le repousse... Je pense à Edward, si seulement il m'avait sauté Adessus comme lui...

La raison, et oui, ma conscience revenue, j'ai l'impression de faire une énorme erreur.

_**- Robert, non, désolée, je...je ne peux pas.**_

_**- Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du...**_

_**- Chut, c'est pas grave, il ne s'est rien passé, on oublie et c'est tout.**_

_**- Ok, dit-il avec un air d'enfant battu.**_

Nous regagnons nos places rapidement. Il reste une bonne heure de vol, autant dire une éternité. Ce silence qui règne entre nous commence déjà à devenir lourd...

* * *

**Alors? Pas trop déçu(e)? **

**Laissez nous vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises et à très bientôt**

* * *

**POV Alice**


End file.
